Hear Me
by Normal-is-Overratedx
Summary: Something horrible has happened to Maura, can Jane help her remember what it is? Can she get through the trauma? Eventual Rizzles. COMPLETE [Nominated for a Rizzles Award, thanks guys!]
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **_So...this is probably the longest first chapter of anything I've ever written. xD I'm new to the Rizzoli & Isles fandom so I've never written anything for them except that little drabble about Jo Friday and Bass. That being said, bare with me with this story while I get into the mindset of these guys. Especially Maura. I should really finish my other fics before I start new ones but this popped into my head...Reviews are like crack for me, they also make me write a lot faster. xD I'm sure it's like that for most of the writers on here. ANYWAY. I hope you guys enjoy! Let me know what you think and feel free to make suggestions and or corrections._

_**WARNING: This story mentions rape and assault and it will most likely get deeper eventually, but not too into detail...You've been warned.**_

**Summery: **Something horrible has happened to Maura, can Jane help her remember what it is? Can she get through the trauma? Eventual Rizzles.

**Disclaimer: **Obviously I don't one them. |: Just the story itself. xD

* * *

><p><strong>Hear Me<strong>

Lighting pierced the dark sky, the flash bright and blinding. Almost as if the lightning signaled it, a crackle of thunder broke the silence of the night, seemingly vibrating the earth. Fat tear drops fell from the sky and pelted the ground. A guttural moan could be heard amongst the cackling thunder as a one Dr. Maura Isles slowly fought between consciousness and awake. The thunder seemed to reverberate through her aching skull and the rain felt like needles as it pelted her on the ground, effectively dragging her back from the darkness that previously claimed her.

She slowly and painfully rolled onto her side, the effort making her already aching body throb with pain. Her mind was hazy as she moved to sit up, blinking furiously as she tried to ascertain where she was. As she fought the fog in her mind, she began to mentally attempt to calculate and distinguish what hurt and why. Her chest felt like someone was sitting on it and every time she attempted to take a deep breath it felt like someone was stabbing her in the ribs and chest. _Probably a cracked rib or two, possibly broken..._She thought, trying hard to think rationally and not give into the fear that was fighting to plague her mind. When she tried to move to sit up, pain rippled throughout her body and she wasn't sure if it was because of her cracked ribs or because she was just that sore.

The effort it took to sit up was ridiculous. Tears sprang into her eyes at the pain and she tried not to breathe too hard. Her eyes had clamped shut during the process and when she could finally open them, she gasped at the sight of her barely clothed body and the blood between her legs. Suddenly the panic she had been fighting began to take over and everything began to spin out of control. Her breathing became rushed and every intake of air was like a stab to the chest. _Calm down, Maura. You need to keep a rational mind. If you allow the panic to set in, you wont be able to determine where you are and therefore wont be able to find the nearest phone to call Jane and...and an...ambulance...Y-You need to get up a-and-. _Her eyes glazed over once more as she stared down at her bloodied thighs and the bruises that had already began to form.

_N-Need to g-get up. _She thought, slowly moving to do just that. The pain she felt as she got up was unbearable and she wasn't able to keep in the cry of anguish that left her lips. She staggered to her feet, only now realizing she was barefoot. "Oh God..." She gasped, trying to get her breath under control as pain engulfed her body. _W-what happened to me?_ As much as she tried, she couldn't remember anything past waking up and going into work. _I must be in shock and it's caused my mind to block out the trauma...I-I wonder what day it is. _After she felt generally composed...As composed as one could be in this situation, or as composed as Maura Isles could be in this situation, she began to assess her surroundings.

She was somewhere near a highway, it looked like the middle of nowhere. She tried hard to recognize her surroundings but nothing came to. Maura whipped her head from right to left, unable to decide which way to go. Normally she probably would have been able to calmly make a decision based on the facts and statistics of her surroundings and make a calculated guess on how far away the nearest gas station or perhaps house was, but right now she couldn't bring herself to do just that. Her thoughts were jumbled and unorganized and she couldn't fight the blinding panic and fear she felt. The only thing that she was certain of was that she needed to get to a phone before...before something...she wasn't sure what, but something was going to happen. Perhaps she had escaped wherever she was, and aside from her injuries she wasn't safe.

Maura swallowed the bile that was beginning to rise in her throat and began walking south, ignoring the pain that pulsated her body. Her mind began to fog over again, as she moved almost mechanically, suddenly feeling numb. She wasn't sure how long she had been walking, but as her dull eyes caught site of a payphone outside of a deserted looking gas station, her heart practically leapt into her throat. She was suddenly filled with a small sense of relief as she tried to pick up her pace, ignoring the pain in her chest and ribs and the aching from her lower half.

As she entered the payphone booth, she immediately shivered and realized she was soaked and had been walking in the pouring rain. She had been so numb and focused that she had completely forgotten and didn't realize that rain had been soaking her to the bone. Her body trembled as she searched for any loose change. Her heart sank as the slot on the phone came up empty. Her eyes drifted to the gas station and she slowly moved back out into the pouring rain and made her way to the entrance.

As Maura entered, a bell above her head went off and she jumped, her heart pounding against her chest. She was briefly aware that her breathing had become heavy and labored with all of the long walking she had done. She needed to stop and rest. Her skin covered in goose-bumps as the cold air of the store hit her soaked to body. After standing there for a moment, she forced her aching body to move to the counter where a young man sat reading a magazine.

Maura gripped the counter, and tried to get a handle on her breathing so she could speak. "How can I-" He had started speaking monotonously, but when he brought his eyes up from the magazine, they bugged out and he gasped at her physical appearance. "-Jesus! Lady, are you alright?" He was now standing up straight, magazine forgotten.

"I-I...C-can I borrow your phone?" Maura croaked, her voice weak and breathless as she tried to get a handle on her breathing and calm her aching chest. The young man immediately complied, fumbling to get the phone. He looked down at her hands as they gripped the counter so hard that she was white knuckled. Maura grabbed the black cordless phone with a shaking hand and squinted her eyes to clear her blurry vision long enough to dial Jane's number. She knew it by heart.

After 2 rings, the familiar voice of her friend answered the phone, though it sounded strained and panicked. "_Rizzoli._" Came Jane's voice.

The relief Maura felt just at the sound of her best friend's voice was palpable. "J-Jane..." she whimpered, her previous composure (If you could call it that...) suddenly faltering.

"_Maura! Oh God, Maura, where are you? Are you alright?_" Jane's voice seemed to waver slightly as questions flowed out of her mouth like a waterfall.

Maura leaned tiredly against the counter, her body shivering. She wasn't sure if her quaking body was from the fact that she was cold or that she was in shock, or perhaps both. "Jane..." She swallowed thickly and grimaced at each intake of breath. "I-I'm at a gas station...I don't know w-where I-I am. I'm s-so c-cold, Jane...A-and I-I hurt." Tears filled her eyes as her logical mind slowly faded and the reality of the situation started to sink in. "I-I think t-that...I w-was..." She couldn't bring herself to say it. Her mind kept repeating it like a mantra though, the whole way here it repeated over and over. _I was raped. I was raped. I was raped._

"_Shhh, Maura calm down. I'm gonna be there as soon as I can. Is there someone I can talk to so I can figure out where you are, sweetie?_" Jane's voice was soft and rough at the same time. If Jane hadn't of mentioned it, Maura would have completely forgotten about the guy behind the counter. Her head lifted and she looked to see him standing there with an unsure look on his face. Numbly, she handed the phone over.

"S-She wants to talk to you..." Maura mumbled through tears.

Bewildered, the young man took the phone, unsure. "Uhm...H-hello?" He stammered, completely confused about the whole situation. The voice on the phone was firm and determined. As he listened to her, he gave her the location and nodded as he spoke. "Uh...W-well she...I'm going to be honest Detective, she looks bad." He said quietly, his eyes wandering to Maura as she stared mutely past him, almost as if she wasn't fully there. "Right, okay. I understand. Of course, Detective Rizzoli." He hung up the phone and took a breath. "Hey...Your friend said she was on her way and that, I should make you sit down. My name is Alex by the way." The young man said calmly.

Maura snapped out of her stare, her body still quaking as she nodded mutely. Alex moved slowly from behind the counter, removing his thick cameo jacket from his shoulders. "I'm just gonna put this on your shoulders, okay?" He said softly, trying to keep from startling her. As he came up beside her, he gently placed the thick jacket over her shoulders. "Why don't you go sit down behind the counter, okay? I'm gonna stand by the door and make sure your friend and the cops don't miss us." Alex suggested calmly, afraid to touch her and lead her for fear he might scare her.

Nodding softly, Maura moved slowly behind the counter and took a seat in the small chair. The numb feeling was back, she knew she should be feeling something but she couldn't feel anything aside from the small doses of panic and fear that seemed to creep out of the small box she was keeping them hostage in, as well as the physical pain she felt. Was this shock? She was in shock. She just wanted to go curl up and sleep. She was so tired, her whole body hurt. Her head felt like someone had taken a jack hammer to it. At least her labored breathing had calmed a little, but the pain hadn't lessened.

Maura swallowed hard and tried to sit up straight, knowing it would make the pain in her chest more bearable. Her eyes drifted to Alex who had taken up post by the door, his hands shoved in his jean pockets as he stared out of the window and fidgeted nervously. Maura felt bad for interrupting his life like this. Sighing, she closed her eyes and tried to will Jane here faster and hold back tears at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **_Wow, lots of Story alerts. I really appreciate that. Thanks for those who gave me some feedback! Another pretty long chapter. I don't normally write almost 3000 words a chapter. So you guys are lucky. c: Again please continue to bare with me. I have a plan for this story...sort of. xD I think the third chapter might be harder to get out. Also, don't get used to these chapters coming out so quick! This is also unusual for me. Bwaha. xD Anyway, feedback and helpful critique is greatly appreciated, I hope you enjoy!_

__**Disclaimer:** I just checked, and I still don't own them. :c

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

Homicide detective Jane Rizzoli huffed and slammed her office phone down, startling her partner, Barry Frost who sat across from her. "They still have no leads on Maura!" Jane gave a frustrated sigh as she scrubbed her face with a slightly trembling hand. "And they wont let me help..." Her voice was muffled by her hand as she hid her face in it a moment before bringing her attention to Frost.

"Jane, you're homicide, they're missing persons. You have to give them a chance to-" Frost was cut off as Jane glared up at him.

"She's been missing for almost _two_ fucking days now, she-she could be hurt or-or..." She trailed off, her arms dropping to her desk. "They aren't working hard enough." Jane said in a low voice, trying hard to keep her tough guy composure. The task was proving hard the longer Maura was missing. The last Jane had saw her was after their lunch break on Monday and when Jane went back down to the morgue 3 hours later, needing a break from the cold case files she had been assigned to work on with no open case, she found that the almost always spotless and organized morgue was a mess. Tools were everywhere, papers were strewn about. It was obvious that there had been a struggle.

Frost gave his partner a sad smile. "I'm sure they're doing the best they can. They'll find her, Jane. And Maura is smart, wherever she is, she's probably already figured out a way to outsmart whoever took her and working on a plan to get out." He said in an attempt to reassure his friend.

Jane merely shrugged and gave him a barely there smile in an attempt to thank him for trying to give her a little more hope. There was silence now except for the low chatter of the few detectives and beat cops around them. Jane sighed again as she tried to think of where Maura could be, who might have taken her. Her thoughts were broken as her phone rang. It startled her at first and part of her hoped that Maura would be on the other line.

After the second ring, she answered in her usual manner, though her voice lackluster. "Rizzoli..." She was met by silence at first, but then heavy breathing. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and she sat up straighter, about to ask who was calling but a familiar, yet terrified voice filled her with both relief and terror.

"_J-Jane..._" The voice sounded like Maura except it was lacking her usual confidence and crispness.

Jane's heart felt as though it dropped into her stomach like a brick and then launched itself back up into her throat. Taking a breath, she said, "Maura! Oh god, Maura, where are you? Are you alright?" Her voice wavered as she fought off panic and tried to stay calm as she spouted off questions.

"_J-Jane_." Maura said again. Jane could hear her friend trying to gain her voice and as she spoke once more, she could also hear the struggle to take steady even breaths. That terrified her. "_I-I'm at a gas station...I don't know w-where I-I am. I'm s-so c-cold, Jane...A-and I-I hurt_." Jane hadn't realized that she was already up and standing, shoving her jacket on and pacing around her desk. Korsak and Frost were looking at her, trying to get more details on what was going on but all Jane could focus on was the sound of Maura's strained and hurt voice. She was going to kill whoever hurt her. And as Maura continued, she felt her body stiffen. "_I-I think t-that...I w-was..._" Jane closed her eyes and fought back tears. They would pay for what they did, she would find them and kill them.

"Shhh, Maura calm down. I'm gonna be there as soon as I can. Is there someone I can talk to so I can figure out where you are, sweetie?" Jane swallowed thickly as she heard the phone being passed over and she quickly snapped her fingers for either her former partner or current partner to get a paper and pen. She automatically went into cop mode, working to sound professional and before she hung up, she was already half way out the door, Frost and Korsak behind her.

It seemed like it had taken them forever to get to the gas station and the fact that it was raining and the sun was barely visible not only due to the clouds but it was almost 7 PM, didn't help. Finally though, Frost and Jane pulled up to an empty gas station, Korsak and an ambulance behind them as well as a couple of squad cars. As soon as the car came to a stop, Jane hurried out of the car and into the rain. She walked briskly inside and was met with a man, one she assumed she had talked to on the phone.

Taking a breath, she tried to act professional, and introduced herself, no matter how badly she needed to see Maura. "I'm Detective Jane Rizzoli, we spoke on the phone. I'm sorry I never caught your name." It all came out rushed despite how hard she tried.

The young man nodded. "Alex. Listen, she hasn't said anything or moved for that matter, but she's behind the counter." He said, obviously sensing her need to see Maura.

Jane nodded and offered a small smile. "Thanks, someone will be in to talk to you." She said quickly before she walked briskly to find the counter. The second she saw Maura, her body came to a halt. All she could do was stare. Her friend, Dr. Maura Isles who was always so well dressed, always prim and proper, always with a winning smile. Her friend, her best friend was sitting in a chair, practically trying to sink into it. Her wet hair clung to her neck and face, her neck which was purple with a hand-shaped bruise...Her face was pail, there was blood and tears and rain all mixed together on her gaunt cheeks.

Her clothes were barely there, the dress she had been wearing on Monday was ripped in all sorts of places, but threatening to expose her chest. Her eyes were what scared Jane the most. Those eyes that anyone could get lost in, those eyes that always seemed to sparkle, they stared blankly ahead and were a dull color. The jacket around her shoulders almost ate her up, and as her body trembled, Jane almost lost all of her composure.

She swallowed the tears that were threatening to spill from her dark eyes. Taking a breath, she tried to get past the bruises that littered her best friend's pale skin and stepped forward. "M-Maura." Her voice came out raspier than normal.

Maura wasn't sure how long she had been sitting there, how long it had been since she spoke to Jane, or if this was even all real. Her mind had been blank for a while now, but a familiar voice broke through the haze she was in and she blinked rapidly, now noticing the stinging in her eyes as she realized she hadn't blinked for a while. Her head jerked up and she met Jane's gaze. She had a pained expression on her face and looked as though she was trying her best not to break down. _I-I must look pretty bad. _She thought, but immediately stood up, and then gasped at the shooting pain that started up from her ribs and made it's way to her chest. She let out a strangled cry before whimpering her friend's name as she stumbled to grasp the counter. "J-Jane..." She just wanted to get warm, and feel safe again.

Jane could briefly hear Korsak and Frost as well as another cop behind her talking to Alex, but all she could focus on was the pain that marred Maura's face. As soon as her name left the ME's mouth, Jane was there in front of her within seconds. She wanted to engulf her in a hug but was scared to touch her. Maura however didn't really care about the pain pulsating through her body and she immediately launched herself into Jane's chest, letting out a muffled sob, both from the feel of Jane's familiar strong arms holding her and from the pain of having something pressed against her injuries.

Jane held on to the trembling ME, running her hand softly over Maura's back in what she hoped was a soothing manner. Maura sobbed into the Detective's chest, her own chest and ribs screaming in protest. "I-I'm s-so c-cold a-and...s-scared, J-Jane." She mumbled.

"Hey, shhh. It's okay, Maur. I'm here, I've got you." Jane whispered, her arms tightening just a little around her friend. "Let's get you checked out by the EMTS and get you to a hospital." She swallowed thickly and tried to keep the anger that she felt toward whoever did this down. Now wasn't the time. Maura needed her.

"N-No! P-please, J...ane. I-I just wan...t to go h-home." Maura sobbed, her grip on Jane tightening. Her rational mind was gone now and all that was left was terror, confusion and pain.

Jane wasn't used to this Maura Isles. "Shhh, Maura...C-calm down. Breathe, you're going to make yourself hyperventilate and you're having enough trouble breathing as it is. You've gotta go to the hospital." She swallowed hard, hoping that the logical Maura who cared about forensic evidence was in there somewhere. "Y-You need to get your injuries checked out, and...And you need to have..." She couldn't bring herself to say it. "You just need to get you to the hospital." Jane said, frustration evident in her tone.

By this time, Korsac and Frost had come up behind her, looking on sadly at the good doctor. "Jane..." Korsac said gently. "The EMTS want to check her over. We'll get a statement after." He gave her a sympathetic look and Jane nodded wordlessly to him as she watched him go back outside, motioning Frost to follow.

"W-will you sit with me, Jane? P...please d-don't l...leave me." Maura sobbed, looking up at Jane now.

"I wont leave you, I promise." Jane stepped back and removed the young man's jacket and replaced it with her own before gently wrapping an arm around Maura's waist and leading her outside.

It took several minutes for Maura to allow anyone except Jane to touch her. Finally, after some encouragement from Jane, she allowed the female EMT to assess her injuries. Jane was right beside Maura as she lay on the stretcher inside of the Vehicle, her hand almost going numb as Maura squeezed it with every touch the EMT did.

Jane held Maura's intense gaze, her free hand rubbing her friend's forehead as she whispered words of comfort, trying to distract her from prodding yet necessary gloved fingers.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the EMT finished. She sighed and stood, removing her gloves and moving around the small cabin as she hung up the IV she had inserted while looking Maura over. She then pulled out a wool blanket and gently unfolded it before placing it over the trembling ME. "Detective, may I speak with you outside?" The EMT looked down at Maura guiltily, knowing that Jane leaving even if only for a moment was not something that Maura wanted, or really needed at this moment but she didn't feel that the ME was ready to hear what she needed to say.

Jane looked down at Maura who's grip tightened on Jane's hand, causing it to ache. "Maura, I'll just be right outside, really quick. I've got a big sweatshirt in the back of my car you can use, okay? I promise I'm only gonna be a minute." Maura stared up into Jane's eyes, her own eyes looking as wide as saucers before she visibly swallowed and finally nodded.

Jane gave her a small smile and waited for Maura's hand to loosen. When it did, she turned to step outside with the female EMT behind her. As they stepped out, Jane noticed the rain had turned into a light drizzle. "She's dehydrated, and she has a nasty cut on her forehead that will probably need stitches. There are...Signs of sexual assault, and she's going to need an x-ray to make sure that none of her ribs are cracked or broken, however I feel that they're just badly bruised. She's...She's got a lot of bruises so, I think overall, her body is just very sore. She'll have the choice to...do a Rape-kit when we get to the hospital..." The EMT tried to sound as calm as possible, but it was easy to tell she was uncomfortable.

Jane swallowed the bile that had risen and nodded. "Thanks..." She sighed before turning to jog to the car and retrieve her sweatshirt. She filled Korsak and Frost in, though kept some of the details hidden for now, needing to process it before anything. They said they'd meet her at the hospital, then and gave her sympathetic smiles.

When Jane entered the back of the EMS, Maura was staring blankly again, her body rigid, however the slamming door scared her and she jolted up. The sudden movement caused pain to ripple throughout her body and she let out a strangled sob. Jane was at her side within seconds and wrapped her arms around her friend. "Hey, shhh. Breathe. You're alright." Jane whispered softly, rubbing Maura's arm.

Finally, Maura calmed down and Jane helped her put on the giant navy blue BPD sweatshirt. It swallowed Maura whole, but she didn't care. She laid back and snuggled into the sweatshirt, taking comfort in the scent as she reached out for Jane's hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: **_WOW, another quick AND long chapter! You lucky ducks you! (: Actually this chapter was going to be longer but it was going on 3000 words and so I decided to split it in half. We'll continue with the hospital scene in the next chapter and deal with Frost and Korsac being nosy and making sure the good doc is alright. Anyway, please enjoy! Let me know what you think if you feel up to it. Your reviews have really spurred my writing on, I reply to most of you. Usually when the review is long or you're asking a question. c: So Anyway, I'll stop blabbering so you can read!_

**Disclaimer: **I'm gonna ask Santa to give them to me for Christmas. :D xD_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Maura all but screamed, her chest heaving as she attempted to sink further into the hospital bed. Her face was pale and her eyes were wide with fear. Her hands gripped the sheets so hard that her knuckles were turning white. She was now dressed in a hospital gown that Jane had helped her get on. That whole 5 minutes for Jane felt like 5 hours. As hard as she tried, she couldn't avoid the rest of the bruises on Maura's frail looking body. She wanted to cry, scream and throw shit around the room but she held her composure and stared at the floor.

Now, she was standing in a hospital room, eyes wide as she tried to calm Maura down. She had been fine until a doctor came in and suggested that they get her x-rayed first before perhaps doing a rape-kit. The word 'rape' had set Maura off and when the doctor took one step toward her, panic set in and suddenly she wasn't there anymore. "P-Please, d..don't. I-I j...just want to g-go home!" Maura sobbed, her breathing erratic.

"Ms. Isles, please calm down...I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to check your injuries." The doctor tried. Jane rolled her eyes, this guy was an idiot. You don't approach a rape victim like what they just went through was so casual. He had his hands up as if in surrender as he slowly tried to move toward the bed. "Ms. Isles I don't want to have to sedate you." He said, brows raised.

Maura shook her head furiously. "D-Don't touch me! I-I can't b...b-breathe. P-Please w-where is Jane, I...I w-want J...Jane!" Tears were streaming down her face as she tried to catch her breath. There were images flashing in her mind and she couldn't seem to get a grip on what was reality.

Jane was pissed now and she couldn't hold it in much longer. "It's Dr. Isles and don't you fucking touch her. I don't know where the hell you got your fucking bedside manner but you need to work on it! Get the fuck out and get me a doctor who isn't an incompetent asshole!" She wasn't sure when but at some point in her rant, she had moved across the room to stand in his personal space. He stared at her with wide eyes and then shook his head as if he couldn't believe what had just happened. When he just stood there, Jane's jaw clenched and unclenched. "I MEAN IT, GO!" She yelled, sending him off.

The sobs behind her, seemed to beat down all the anger that erupted only moments ago. "J-Jane, p-please..." Maura begged, though Jane wasn't sure what she wanted. She clamped her eyes shut and willed all of the rage that had seeped out, back down and then put on a sympathetic face as she turned to look at Maura.

"Hey, I'm right here, Maur. Shhh." Jane said almost hoarsely as she moved to the right side of the bed and gently took Maura's hand.

Maura gripped Jane's hand as if Jane would float away if she let go. "D...Don't l-let t-them h-hurt me anymore. I-just...I-I just w-want to g-go home...A-And s-shower...G-get them off. P...Please Jane." She cried, curling up in the bed. Jane's heart felt as though someone was squeezing it as she listened to Maura.

"Maura, you're not there anymore, you're in a hospital, and I'm right here. I wont let anyone hurt you. I promise. Please, the sooner you let the doctors look at your injuries and...w-we," She paused to take a deep breath. "You n-need to get a...a rape-kit, I know you don't want to...But I also know that if you don't, you're going to be angry with yourself later for destroying evidence...S-So we can catch these bastards." Though she was crying, the last part was spoke with conviction.

Maura's body had stiffened and she pulled Jane's hand closer, effectively pulling Jane closer. Before Maura could look at the detective, she quickly swiped her free hand over her cheeks to rid the tears that she had escaped. Maura's frightened eyes met Jane's and she swallowed thickly. "O-okay...But, you c-can't leave me." She said in a whisper. Jane nodded and gently squeezed Maura's hand.

"Of course, Maur. I'll be here the whole time." Jane said softly, giving Maura a sympathetic smile.

By that time, there was a gentle knock on the door before a young woman in pink scrubs entered. She had kind gray-blue eyes and blonde hair pulled back in a messy pony tail. She smiled warmly. "Hi there, I'm Dr. Abigail Reese." She said softly as she stood at the door. Her eyes drifted to Maura and she smiled reassuringly. "I'm just going to have a look at your chart, okay?" Dr. Reese waited for Maura to give her assent, knowing that having some form of control was essential for Maura right now.

Maura looked up at Jane before looking back at the petit Doctor and nodding hesitantly. Dr. Reese smiled and moved slowly toward the foot of the bed where Maura's chart lay. She moved her hand slowly to grab the chart, knowing Maura was watching her every move before looking it over. Jane watched the doctor and inwardly smiled, glad that they now had someone who was much more understanding than the jackass from before.

Dr. Reese sighed softly and Jane could see the sadness in her eyes, but the Doctor schooled her features before looking up at Jane and Maura. "Well, Dr. Isles. I apologize for Dr. Sanders. He's not very considerate." She shook her head softly. "I'd really like to get some x-rays done to check your ribs. I don't think anything is broken, but I want to be sure. Would it be okay if we got that done before anything? If you'd rather wait, I understand it's just...I'm sure you'd rather be home than here." The young doctor slowly set the chart back down and folded her hands, letting them rest in front of her.

Jane smiled at the doctor thankful that she was giving Maura some of her control back. She gave Maura a reassuring squeeze of her hand and looked back down at her friend. Maura swallowed and nodded slowly. "O-Okay, b-but I...I don't want to be a-away from Jane." She said weakly.

Dr. Reese nodded softly and smiled. "Of course, Dr. Isles. But, Jane will have to wait inside the room with me while you get your x-rays done, but you can see her through the glass and after it's done you wont have to separate from her." She said, her eyes meeting Jane's for a brief moment before she looked back down at Maura who nodded reluctantly.

After the x-ray which went relatively smoother than Jane thought it would, Maura was back in her hospital bed with Jane in a chair beside her, holding her hand as they waited for the doctor to come back and tell them the results of the x-ray. Maura sat quietly, lost in her thoughts. Logically, she knew that no one here was going to hurt her, especially not with Jane there, but she still felt terrified. She couldn't get a handle on her fear, she just wanted to go back to feeling like herself. She wanted to have control again where she felt like she was spiraling. She had been really thankful for the new Doctor who seemed all to aware that Maura wanted that and she made a conscious effort to give it to her.

There was a very soft knock on the door and then Dr. Reese entered, closing the door behind her. "Well, Dr. Isles, your ribs are badly bruised and it'll hurt to breathe for a couple of days but nothing is broken. I'm going to suggest some Ibuprofen for pain, and a lot of bed rest." She said softly. "Now, that gash on your head needs stitches. I'd really like to stitch that up if it's alright with you, and then we can discuss looking over your...other injuries if that's okay with you." Her voice was soothing and calm as she spoke.

Maura simply nodded mutely, wanting to get it all over with so that she could shower and sleep. Jane smiled softly at the doctor before she looked down at Maura. "You're almost done, Maur and then I'll take you home to Bass. I've got Jo Friday there keeping him company." Jane said, trying to get her friend's mind on something light.

Dr. Reese moved slowly about the room, feeling Maura's eyes on her every move. Finally, she gently rolled a cart next to Maura's bed side, listening to Jane talk about what Dr. Reese assumed were pets. Maura looked over at Jane and nodded softly. "I-Is Bass okay? D-Did you feed him?" She asked in concern.

Jane smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I fed him Maur. He misses you though, I think." She said nervously.

"Jane, Bass probably doesn't even notice I've been gone. Although he does have a routine." Maura said, sounding more like herself for the first time. It caused Jane's heart to race and she smiled, happy to know that her Maura was still in there somewhere.

Dr. Reese smiled as she prepared the anesthesia. "Dr. Isles, if you'll just look this way so I can stitch you up?" She posed it as a question and waited for some sort of reaction. Maura took a shaky breath and turned her head so that the doctor could numb the area on her forehead and begin to stitch her up.

"He's noticed you're missing, Maur and not just cause he has a routine." Jane smiled, squeezing her hand gently.

Maura attempted a small smile as she thought of her pet tortoise. "So, is Bass a dog, or...?" Dr. Reese tried to keep up the distraction as she noticed the small smile on her patients face.

Jane smiled, knowing the perfect way to get under Maura's skin. "Bass is a turtle." She answered before her friend.

Maura huffed in irritation. "Jane, how many times do I have to tell you? Bass is a Tortoise." This caused Jane to grin widely, tears welling up in her eyes. It was so wonderful to hear the old Maura.

Swallowing her tears, Jane continued. "Whatever, like there's a difference." Her voice cracked slightly and she cursed under her breath, hoping Maura didn't catch it. Dr. Reese smirked at the back and fourth, though knowing Jane was just trying to distract her friend.

Maura who had momentarily forgotten all that had happened, huffed again. "There most certainly is a difference, Jane. Turtles and Tortoises are two completely different species. A Turtle spends most of it's time in the water and therefore has webbed feet, while a Tortoise is a land-dwelling creature. It can in fact drown if submerged in water." She stated factually.

Dr. Reese took this moment to state that she was finished. "Alright, Dr. Isles. I'm done with your stitches. Those should be able to come out in about two to three weeks. I don't think the scar will be too big." She said offering a smile as she removed her gloves and threw them into the hazard bin.

Maura nodded softly, now remembering why she was here. Jane, noticing the sudden silence, squeezed Maura's hand, reminding her that Jane was still here. Dr. Reese sighed softly. Here comes the hardest part. "I understand that, you were requesting a rape-kit. Are you still wanting that?" She asked softly.

Both woman winced at the word 'rape', though Jane's was less noticeable. Jane looked down at Maura who was trying hard not to cry. "J-Jane has to...has to st-ay here, w-with me." Maura stammer in a low voice, eyes staring down blankly at her lap.

"Of course, Dr. Isles. We'll take things slow and if you get uncomfortable and want me to stop, all you have to do is tell me to." Dr Reese said gently. Jane was thankful that this doctor was so kind and understanding, and that she took Maura's feelings into consideration. "I'm going to go get the supplies needed and give you a moment. I'll be back." With that, the doctor left, leaving Jane and Maura alone again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: **_Sorry for the small wait. RL got in the way. (x But here is the next installment. I hope you enjoy. I want to thank everyone of you who reviewed! It means a lot to me. Reviews make me write faster. So let me know what you think!_

__**Disclaimer:** _I own no one except Dr. Reese and the story. :c_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

Jane and Maura sat in silence, each consumed by their own thoughts. _You need to do this, Dr. Reese is collecting...evidence so that J-Jane can c-catch who did this. _Maura focused on her breathing as she continued to mentally prepare herself for what was about to happen. _You will not let fear take over, you are fine, Maura. The faster you allow this, the faster you can go home and shower...You can take a hot shower..._Maura thought, letting her head drop back against her pillow.

Jane sighed as she watched Maura have an internal battle with herself. "Hey, you okay?" Jane asked softly, knowing that Maura really wasn't okay but not sure what else to say. She wasn't used to having to use her 'victim voice' on Maura.

"I-I'm fine, Jane." Maura replied stoically. _I'm fine..._She repeated it like a mantra in her mind, trying hard to convince not only Jane, but more so herself.

Jane opened her mouth to speak but a small knock on the door stopped her. Maura's heart rate quickened as the door knob turned and Dr. Reese entered. She was rolling in a cart with all the needed supplies, and the more Maura saw, the more she felt herself begin to panic. _This is all necessary for collecting evidence. I will keep a logical mind.. I can do this. I can do this. _Maura closed her eyes and took a breath, only to wince as pain shot up her ribs and to her chest.

All Jane could do was hold on tighter to her friend's hand. She'd never admit it to anyone, but she was terrified that she wouldn't be able to hold herself together for this, for Maura. She felt selfish for even thinking about not being able to handle this, Maura was the one who had to endure it.

Dr. Reese set the cart at the foot of the bed, moving slowly so as not to startle her patient. She hated doing Rape-kits but always tried to be as gentle as possible. "Okay, Dr. Isles. I know this is going to get awkward, uncomfortable and painful...Physically and emotionally, but I'm going to do all I can to make you a little more comfortable. I'm sure you already know what happens in this procedure, but would you like me to explain what's going to happen?" She asked, making eye contact with Maura as she donned a pair of gloves.

Maura swallowed thickly and shook her head in the negative. "N-No. I-I understand the procedure..." She stammered, biting down on the inside of her cheek. She knew the procedure well, in fact, having to perform it on some of her own patients, though her patients weren't alive... She didn't need to feel more humiliated by having every little thing pointed out to her, not with Jane here. She didn't think she herself could handle hearing it out loud anyway.

Dr. Reese nodded softly. "Okay, well. If you get uncomfortable at all and want me to stop, or you need a moment, you just let me know and I'll stop what I'm doing." She waited for a nod from Maura before she brought the cart closer to the foot of the bed. "I'm going to need you to bring your knees up and spread your legs." The doctor said calmly.

Letting out a shuddery breath, Maura did as instructed, jumping slightly as she felt two gloved hands pull up her blanket. "You're going to feel a good bit of pressure, let me know if it gets too painful." Dr. Reese said softly as she moved to get the needed tools.

It took everything in Maura not to push the doctor away. Logically, she knew that this needed to be done and that she shouldn't feel ashamed and humiliated, but she did. She felt like damaged goods. Tears sprang into her eyes and she clamped them shut and turned her head to face Jane.

Jane was looking at her sadly, her hand firmly clasped in Maura's. "I'm right here, Maur. It'll be okay." She whispered gently, bringing her free hand up to wipe away the tears that escaped her friend's eyes.

Maura only nodded meekly, her body tense and shaky as she tried to ignore the pressure and pain below. Her breath hitched as delicate hands touched her inner thighs to swab for DNA. It only made more tears stream down her cheeks. _God this hurts. _Maura couldn't help the quiet sob that escaped her lips, causing the hands below to still. "Do you need a second, Dr. Isles? I can stop." Dr. Reese asked softly, watching Maura with concern.

"Hey, shhh. It's okay. It'll be over soon." Jane whispered, her heart breaking with every passing moment. She couldn't imagine the pain that Maura was going through, or went through for that matter. Maura bit the inside of her cheek as images flashed through her mind. It was brief, but the masked figures sent a flurry of panic through her and she moved up the bed slightly and gripped Jane's arm. "Maur?" Jane gently placed her free hand on Maura's shoulder.

"J-Jane..." Maura breathed out. "I-I'm..." She gripped Jane's arm tighter, her fingernails unintentionally digging into the detective's skin. Jane however didn't notice, she was focused on the terrified ME. "I'm...h...aving t-trouble discerning what is real and what are flashbacks. P...please," She paused to steady her voice and look up at Jane with pleading eyes. "T-Talk to me...a...about an...anything." She swallowed thickly, desperately trying to focus all of her attention on the concerned looking detective.

Jane swallowed the large lump in her throat and took a shaky breath. "It's okay, Maura." Jane said, though it came out in almost a whisper. Her eyes glazed over and she tried to hold back tears as Maura stared at her with large, terrified eyes. "When we leave, d-do you want to go to my place or yours? I-I'll cook us something to eat and we can argue about how I should eat more healthy just like always." By now, Jane's voice was trembling and on the verge of tears.

Maura kept her attention on Jane, listening and hanging on every word, ignoring the doctor at her feet. Her heart rate calmed a little and she smiled, granted it was barely there but it was still a smile. She watched as Jane's hand cupped her cheek softly and she unconsciously leaned into her friend's slightly calloused hands. Her grip on Jane's arm loosened as she continued to listen to Jane's husky, yet soothing voice.

Jane talked about everything and nothing, her eyes focused on Maura, but occasionally catching the doctor's eye before bringing her dark eyes back to Maura's light ones. Finally, the doctor pulled back for good this time as she finished writing on the chart. She sighed and set the chart down on the cart before removing her gloves and throwing them in the designated bin. "Alright, Dr. Isles. I'm done. I'm sorry that took so long, I just wanted to be absolutely thorough." Dr. Reese spoke the last part with a bit of conviction. "I'll have a nurse come in and unhook your IV and get your discharge information. We'll contact you once everything gets processed and sent to the Police." She placed her hands on the cart and began to move toward the door before stopping and facing the two. "Get better, Dr. Isles and good luck to you both. If there's anything you need, questions, whatever...Don't be afraid to call. My extension will be on the discharge information." She offered the two a warm smile before turning to leave.

After being discharged, they had given Maura a pair of scrubs and Jane had helped her get dressed, her eyes anywhere but Maura's poor battered body. Jane had then given Maura the BPD sweatshirt from earlier. They were now sitting silently in the car, Maura curled up in the passenger side while Jane drove. They were both exhausted and it was late. Biting the inside of her cheek, Jane glanced to the side over at Maura and took a breath. "Maur..." When she didn't answer, Jane gently placed her hand on Maura's shoulder, causing her to startle slightly. "Hey...Maur," Jane tried again, feeling bad for making her jump. "Do you want to go to my house or yours?" She asked gently.

Normally that question was asked during a hard case, or after a celebratory night at the Dirty Robber after solving a case, and it was always asked easily no matter the circumstance. Hell, sometimes it was asked just because one friend wanted to spend time with the other. But now, the question was asked with uncertainty and trepidation. Maura sniffled and leaned her head on the window. "Mine." She answered quietly, before adding a, "Please." And then she was silent again.

Jane sighed quietly. "Okay." She said simply. She still needed to call Frost and Korsak and though it was probably going to kill them both, she needed to get a statement from Maura. She wasn't sure how well either of them were going to handle it. She had briefly considered letting someone else handle that but she knew she couldn't do that to Maura. She had to make sure that Maura was as comfortable as possible.

Maura had barely handled being around people very well tonight, even around those she knew. Frost and Korsak had tried to talk to her, and for her part, Maura tried hard to block out the fear and talk to her friends but she found herself latched onto Jane with a death grip, asking her to take her home.

It was overwhelming after enduring such a traumatic incident, Jane understood and she quickly complied with Maura's request, wanting nothing more than to shield her from the pain and fear she knew her friend was feeling. She politely excused them from Frost and Korsak, giving them an apologetic look and letting them know that she would call as soon as she got Maura settled. They both gave her a look of understanding and smiled sadly.

Jane soon pulled up to Maura's house, killing the engine and wordlessly getting out of the car to rush over to Maura's side and open the door for her. Maura looked up as Jane offered her hand. She was in a numbing haze as she took the offered hand. It was dark and Maura was suddenly aware of that. She inched closer to Jane only to jump when the car door was shut. Her heart rang in her ears and panic coursed through her as images began to dance around her mind and taunt her.

Jane looked down at her friend as she felt Maura's grip on her tighten. She could make out a look of terror through the darkness as her eyes trained on Maura's face. "Maura, you're safe." Jane whispered softly, her arms gently moving to wrap around her. Maura seemed to come out of her trance and melt into the detective's arms before letting out a heartbreaking sob. Jane let her cheek rest against Maura's unusually greasy hair and held her a little tighter. "Shhh. It's okay. No ones gonna hurt you." Jane murmured.

After taking a second to calm Maura down, she moved them inside of the house, turning on the lights and setting Maura on the couch. "Are you hungry?" Jane mused, taking a seat beside her friend. Maura shook her head and glanced down at her hands as she fidgeted. Maura never fidgeted. Except that one case where she found out she had a half brother and her birth father was a mobster. This was 10 times worse. After a moment of silence, Maura looked up at Jane and then around the room as if she had never been here before. "I just...I want to take a shower and go to bed." She said numbly, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Of course. Well, you do that. I'm going to fix you and I some soup. I know you aren't hungry, but I just...You should eat something, and I don't wanna eat alone..." Jane bit her lip and waited as she herself began to fidget.

Sighing, Maura nodded. "Okay." Her voice sounded flat and emotionless and Jane knew Maura was trying to separate herself compartmentalize.

"Okay." Jane agreed, gently placing her hand on Maura's arm to pat it gently before she got up and headed into Maura's kitchen, skillfully avoiding tripping over Bass as he seemed to appear out of nowhere. Maura waited for a moment before slowly descending down the hall toward her room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **_I love all you guys for your AMAZING reviews. Seriously. I have to apologize for the emotional roller coaster I'm throwing you guys on, it's gonna be dark for a bit but I promise things to light up. (: We just have to get through the darker parts first. This is probably a more emotional chapter, so be warned. I hope you guys enjoy, please review if you get a chance. I always answer if your review is long or you ask questions. Oh and if you notice mistakes, I don't have a beta but I do re-read my stuff before uploading, but I may miss something so I do apologize in advance if I have. Lucky you guys get a quick update! Anyway, enjoy!_

__**Disclaimer: **I just bought all the rights! Yeah, kidding. I still don't own them. xD

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

As Maura stepped into the bathroom, she ignored the sudden rush of panic from being in the dark and quickly flipped the lights on. As soon as she was sure that no one was going to come out of the dark shadows, she let out a breath and willed her heart to stop slamming against her chest. She moved slowly toward the shower, only to stop as she caught sight of her reflection in the mirror from the corner of her eye.

She had yet to see herself, and as she slowly, almost fearfully turned her body to face the large mirror, her heart dropped into her stomach and she had to grip the countertop to keep her balance. Her throat constricted and she felt the very familiar sting of tears as her eyes raked over her disheveled appearance. Her hair looked unkempt and greasy, there were dark circles under her eyes and her lips were cracked. The area around her stitches were black and blue and the angry bruise that was shaped like a handprint around her throat made her cringe. She was pale and she noted that she looked like one of the dead bodies on her table. She could only imagine what her body looked like beneath the sweatshirt that was swallowing her whole.

Swallowing, Maura began to slowly and painfully disrobe. The sweatshirt was the most painful to get off as it required her lifting her arms. It took longer than it should have to remove it and when it was finally off, she had to lean against the counter to catch her breath, her face screwed up in pain. Once the pain subsided, she folded Jane's BPD sweatshirt neatly and set it on the countertop. The scrub top she was wearing was a button up and she was thankful that the nurses had managed to find one. As the thin garment fell to the floor, she reluctantly pulled her eyes from the shirt and brought them to the mirror.

"Oh God..." She gasped at the bruises on her arms from being held down, the black and blue color around her middle. The doctor said it would look worse than it was, but she couldn't help but feel disgusted at the sight of herself. She now knew why Jane had been so uncomfortable when she helped her get dressed. At the time she hadn't really paid much attention to the horrible marks on her body, she was too focused on staying up right. By now, the tears were flowing and she finally tore her gaze from her reflection and pulled off the scrub pants, already well acquainted with the bruises on her thighs.

She moved to the shower and stared at the knobs, contemplating. She had to get clean. Maura knew this was irrational and probably had something to do with the usually well controlled OCD, but as her hand hovered over the knobs she made her decision and turned it to the hottest setting and waited for the water to heat up. Somewhere in the back of her mind, the very rational Maura was chiding her, telling her that she didn't need the heated temperature of the water to get clean, that this was just some form of self harm to help cope with what she was feeling. That feeling between numb and devastation. But Maura couldn't find it in herself to care, she needed this, needed to feel clean and normal. She was dirty, filthy and damaged. The OCD in Maura was brought to the surface.

So as she stepped under the scalding water, she grabbed the soap and smothered her body in it before reaching out of the shower and grabbing a clean wash cloth from the basket on the back of the toilet and began to scrub her body. The more Maura scrubbed, the more obsessed she became because she had yet to feel clean. She couldn't bring herself to stop, despite the pain radiating through her body. It was both from the scalding water, the harsh scrubbing, and her injuries. At some point, she had started sobbing and the scrubbing became angrier.

Maura had no idea how long she had been in the shower, or that her sobs had gotten louder until there was a knock on the door. It was soft but it still startled her and her body jerked back, hitting the shelves and knocking bottles of shampoo and conditioner as well as body wash to the shower floor, only startling her further. As everything toppled to the floor, the noise echoed through the bathroom and suddenly Maura felt panicked. The walls felt like they were closing in, and the room began to change before her eyes. She was no longer in her bathroom anymore, she was in a cold dark and empty room. Her heart was thundering in her ears and slamming hard against her chest.

She soon felt cold tile against her back, slowly slipping down to the floor and trying to curl up into herself. The room smelt stale and she was shivering, though she wasn't sure if it was because she was cold or because of the sobs that wracked her body and caused her chest immense pain. There was another knock and all she could think was, _They're coming back for more._ But the familiar voice contradicted that thought. "Maura? Are you alright? I've knocked twice, I'm coming in." Jane? Could it be Jane coming to rescue her?

"J-Jane?" Maura croaked, the picture of the dark room slowly dissolving back into her bathroom. Jane opened the door and squinted through the steam that had filled the room. She heard Maura's sobs from the shower and her legs seemed to move of their own accord now as her hand reached out to grip the shower door.

Before she opened it, she steeled herself and took a breath before slowly opening the door. Steam billowed out and she had to wait a moment for the steam to dissipate to be able to see. As her eyes landed on Maura, her heart rate picked up. The honey blonde was curled up on the floor looking as though she was trying to hide. Her body was splotchy and red and she had a death grip on the wash cloth. Immediately, she reached out for Maura but her hands jerked back having felt the scorching water. "Jesus Maur!" She exclaimed, moving to turn down the hot water.

Maura realized that she was in fact in her shower and not in some dark room. Her eyes landed on Jane and she swallowed thickly. "I-I c...can't g-get cl...ean, Jane. I...I c...can't get them o...off." She sobbed. Jane's heart ached and she had to hold back tears. The water cooled enough for Jane to step in, clothes and all and gently place her hands under Maura's armpits to pull her up gently. Maura's body ached all over and she allowed Jane to do most of the work but as she stood, she couldn't help but lean back against Jane tiredly.

"You're clean, Maura. Everything is okay." Jane whispered, keeping her hands in a neutral spot on her friend's body.

Maura shook her head. "I-I haven't washed my hair." The sobs had stopped but the tears still rolled down her cheeks. Jane sighed quietly and looked around for the shampoo. Noting it was on the floor, she leaned down and picked it up, being quick, not sure how long Maura could stand up by herself.

Jane squeezed the bottle and rubbed her hands together before hesitating. "I-I'm gonna wash your hair, okay?" Jane waited for a response. Maura nodded softly, her arms wrapping around herself as she let her back rest against her friend. Jane gently massaged Maura's scalp, somehow washing the honey blonde's hair and holding them both upright at the same time. As her fingers moved through Maura's hair, she could feel the woman relax against her. After a moment, she moved her hands under the shower head to rinse the shampoo from them. "Turn around to rinse." Jane said softly, her eyes finding a spot on the wall behind Maura as she did as requested. They were face to face now, and Jane kept her eyes on the wall.

Maura watched Jane carefully and then moved under the shower wordlessly. By now, Jane's hands were at her sides though ready to grab Maura if she stumbled. As Maura finished rinsing her hair, she looked at Jane again and then noticed her friend was soaked and standing there in her clothes. Her eyes filled with tears and she looked down. "I-I'm sorry Jane." She knew this was probably awkward for Jane, and uncomfortable.

Jane's eyes snapped to Maura and she swallowed thickly as she watched drops of water slide down the ME's shoulders but she wouldn't allow her eyes to move any farther and quickly moved them to look at Maura's bent head. Jane gently cupped her friend's chin and pushed it up gently so that she could gain eye contact. "Don't be sorry, Maura. It's okay. Everything is going to be okay." Jane promised, letting her hands drop back to her sides. "Now, it's getting cold. Can we get out?" Jane asked softly, dark chocolate colored eyes staring into light hazel ones.

At Maura's soft and weak nod, Jane went to get out but hesitated. Her clothes were soaked and she didn't want to get Maura's bathroom wet. Sighing, she looked to her friend. "Mind if I take off my shirt and pants off here...I don't want to soak your floor." Jane said awkwardly. They had seen each other half naked, before. But Maura was standing there nude and didn't seem to mind. Jane however did. She had found Maura's body beautiful the few times she had seen the woman in only her matching bra and underwear and she was working hard to keep her gaze from traveling any farther than Maura's face. Even with the bruises, Maura was still breathtakingly beautiful. Jane ignored this though. As she always had.

Maura was oblivious to her friend's internal battle, though the longer they stood there the more self conscious she became as she remembered that she was naked and how uncomfortable Jane looked. "N-No..." She stammered, answering Jane's question and turning slightly away from her.

Jane nodded, wondering if Maura had been able to read her thoughts as she suddenly realized that she was in fact standing there naked. Shaking her head, Jane removed her soaked clothes, opting to keep the matching bra and panties before quickly turning off the water for Maura and jumping out the shower to wrap a towel around herself and then holding one out for Maura.

The ME stepped out of the shower carefully and walked into the towel held out for her and as Jane wrapped it around Maura's body, she leaned into the dark haired brunette and let her head rest against Jane's heart. Her body was tired of standing up right and all she wanted was to curl up and sleep, maybe even with Jane's arms around her. It was the only time she felt clarity, when she was around Jane. She could briefly remember crying for Jane when she was in that dark room.

For her part, Jane tried to hide the way her breath caught in her throat and simply wrap her arms around Maura protectively. She sighed softly and hugged Maura gently, her hand rubbing her friend's towel clad back. "You're tired, you should get dressed in some pajamas and get in the bed, and then you're eating soup with me." Jane said softly into a thick honey colored wet hair.

Maura smiled a very brief smile and nodded against Jane. "Okay." She agreed, pulling back slowly to look up at Jane. Biting her lip, she glanced back down and then back to Jane. "I...Thank you, Jane." Maura said softly. Jane smiled and nodded.

"Of course, Maur. I'll always be here for you." They both shared a smile, Maura's very small and Jane's a little bigger, before Maura moved slowly out into her bedroom, leaving Jane alone with her thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: **_As Promised, the next chapter! I know I told some of you not to hold me to it, but guess you could! This one is slightly shorter than the previous chapters, but still in the 2000 words category. c: I try to make them at least that. You guys are seriously amazing with your reviews. I love how a bunch of you ask questions ext and give your input, ext. I really do. You guys are just great. I love you all and I hope I continue to keep you guys interested in this story. -Holly_

**Disclaimer: **It's in my letter to Santa!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

Jane waited a moment, running a hand through her wet hair. She just needed to breathe, gather her thoughts. God, she had never seen Maura so...broken looking. When she had walked in to find her friend cowering in the shower it took everything she had not to let the rage and sadness take over. Her emotions were all over the place. _I could have protected her...I knew...I knew something wasn't right that day. I just knew something bad was gonna happen. I should have...I should have followed my gut and went down there to see her. _Tears sprang into her eyes and she clenched her fists, fingernails digging into the scars on her palms. "Fuck!" She whispered harshly.

If she was at home she probably would have landed her fist in the bathroom mirror or the wall, somewhere. She needed to hit something...someone..._Those fucking bastards._ Jane's jaw clenched and she pinched the bridge of her nose and took a few deep calming breaths. Maura needed her right now, this was not the time to have a pity party. Sighing, Jane walked out of the bathroom and into Maura's room to find her sitting at the edge of the bed, clad in a pair of silk button down pajamas. She was staring off into space, shoulders hunched. Maura always had good posture and it was strange to see her like that.

"Maur," Jane said softly, watching as the honey blonde turned her head slowly to look at Jane. "Can I borrow some clothes?" She asked quietly, holding the towel tightly around her.

Maura looked over to her dresser before speaking. "You have some clothes you've left over here before. They're in the third drawer to the left." She pointed to the dresser and nodded in it's general direction.

Jane smiled and nodded. "Thanks." She said softly before she moved to the dresser and pulled open the drawer Maura had directed her to. Sure enough, there was one of Jane's ratty Celtics t-shirts and a pair of yoga pants. She pulled them out and moved to the bathroom to change.

"Will you bring me your sweatshirt while you're in there?" Maura called softly. She found that the oversized hoodie smelled like Jane and she rather liked that. There was a muffled "Yeah" from Jane in the bathroom before the woman emerged, holding the neatly folded BPD sweatshirt. "Thank you, Jane." Maura said softly as she took the hoodie and unfolded it.

Jane watched her for a moment, before deciding she should throw her clothes in the dryer and get their soup. "I'll be right back, gonna get our soup and stuff." She said before moving back into the bathroom to ring out her clothes in the shower and throw them in the dryer.

Nodding, Maura watched the detective disappear into her bathroom and a minute later come out carrying her wet clothes quickly down the hall. Sighing, Maura brought Jane's sweatshirt to her nose and inhaled deeply, burying her face in it and closing her eyes. Jane's scent seemed to bring her comfort. She had no idea how long she had been holding the sweatshirt to her face until she heard Jane's voice.

"What'er ya doin'?" Jane asked, brows furrowed and holding two bowls of soup. She wanted to be amused at the action but kept the smile from her face.

Maura jumped slightly but recovered, setting the sweatshirt down and turning to look at Jane. "I've found that your sweatshirt smells like...you. I usually come to you when I am in distress and am in need of comfort, you are familiar, so my olfactory senses find your scent comforting and it reminds me of a time that I felt particularly calm and safe." She explained before bringing the sweatshirt back to her nose to inhale once more.

Jane stared at her a moment, a small smile on her face, touched by what Maura had said, before she slowly came and sat beside her friend. "Here's your soup." She proffered said soup, waiting for Maura to take it. When she did, Jane looked back down at her own soup and took a hold of the spoon before taking a sip. She tried to think of something to say before finally settling with, "So, what's Oval-whatevery senses?" Jane asked, casting a side glance at Maura.

A small smile formed on Maura's lips at Jane's mispronunciation. "Olfactory senses, Jane. It refers or relates to the sense of smell. It originates from the Latin word, 'Olfacturius'. It was estimated that the first known use was in 1658." Maura said factually, sounding like herself for the first time since Jane found her at the gas station.

Jane grinned, tears shining in her eyes, her heart feeling lighter as Maura cocked her head slightly and stared at Jane with that self satisfied little smile she did when spouting off facts. Upon noticing the tears that started to fall from Jane's eyes, though, Maura's smile turned into a frown. "Jane, are you okay?" She asked with concern.

It was then that Jane noticed the tears that were rolling down her cheeks. Damn them for falling without her permission! She held her bowl of soup in one hand and quickly swiped the tears away with the other. "Yeah...I just-" Her voice was huskier than usual, thick with emotion as she took a breath and swallowed the tears. "God, Maur...I was so...worried; so scared..." The last part came out in almost a whisper, but Maura had still heard her. There were only a few times that Jane had ever admitted to being scared. "I have no right to be crying or saying this, because you - I - I - Just- I thought I'd never see you again, Maura." Jane couldn't get out what she wanted to say, couldn't describe what she was feeling in words and she felt that she had no right to feel this, or at least no right to be crying to Maura about it...Not after everything she had been through. Jane needed to be strong for her.

Maura, for her part got up, taking both their bowls and setting them on the side table before returning to her seat at the end of the bed, next to Jane. She took a breath and gently grabbed Jane's hand. "You're human, Jane. Of course you have a right to feel what you're feeling. I'm your best friend, and I..." She bit her lip and took another calming breath. "You were worried about me...I-I was scared I'd never see you again too." She looked down, cursing the familiar sting of tears. She wondered if she'd ever fully remember what happened. She wasn't sure if it was a blessing or a curse. It would be nice to know why she felt so much fear and hurt, so much emotion she couldn't explain. One thing she did remember, was how she did in fact think she'd never see Jane again; A thought she hated to think about.

Jane squeezed her friend's hand and scooted closer. "I never thought I'd hear your google mouth again." she said, wrapping a free arm gently around Maura and smiling a little at her comment. She had missed google mouth Maura. "We should finish eating, and you need to rest." Jane said, knowing that Maura was exhausted by the way the ME leaned into her.

Maura sighed softly, taking her free hand to wipe away a few stray tears before nodding. "Okay...But you'll sleep in here, right?" She asked, her voice suddenly filled with fear, smaller than before as she lifted her head to look up at the detective. At Jane's nod, Maura let out a small breath she didn't know she'd been holding. "Thank you. And Jane...," She hesitated before continuing. "I-I know you need a statement, b-but we - can we do that tomorrow?" She stammered, visibly swallowing.

"Yeah, of course Maur. Don't worry about that right now." Jane said softly as she got up to retrieve their bowls so they could finish eating. Logically, it would have been better for Maura to make a statement now, while it was still fresh, but Jane couldn't bare to do that to Maura; wasn't sure if she could handle it herself right now.

Dinner was consumed in a companionable silence, each soaking up the others' presence. Jane finished first. She held out her hand for Maura's bowl, offering a small smile when Maura looked up and gently placed the bowl in her hands. "Why don't you get ready for bed, and I'll be right back." Jane said softly as she turned and took the dirty dishes into the kitchen.

Maura sighed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth, she had a feeling that nightmares were ahead, or worse...She'd wake up and be back in that dark room again, away from Jane. Maura shook her head to dispel her irrational thoughts before rinsing her mouth and walking back into her bedroom. Jane was pulling back the covers before she collapsed on 'her' side of the bed. She watched as the dark haired brunette patted the spot beside her and gave Maura a reassuring smile. Slowly, Maura crawled into bed and scooted closer than was necessary, closer than they normally slept. Jane however didn't seem to mind.

The detective turned on her side, facing Maura and wrapped her arms around her. Maura tensed at first, but as she inched closer and buried her face in Jane's neck, her body relaxed. Jane's unique scent filled her nose and her eyes fluttered closed. "Sleep, Maur. No ones gonna hurt you. I'll keep you safe." Jane whispered, though the last part was more so to herself than to Maura.

Maura gripped the fabric of Jane's shirt, snuggling closer as she took shelter in the comfort that Jane was offering. She smiled a little at her thoughts. Jane was warm, her skin was soft and she smelled familiar, sweet but not too sweet. She felt safe, Jane felt safe, she would keep Maura Safe. _I'm safe, She'll keep me safe..._That was the last coherent thought Maura had before exhaustion took over and she fell into the open arms of sleep.

Jane took comfort in the heavenly sound of Maura's evened out breathing. She was here, Maura was here. She was safe in Jane's arms. But Maura had been through so much...Jane's arms subconsciously tightened around Maura as she gently pulled her closer. She had this overwhelming need to protect Maura, but look at how well that turned out before?

Sighing, Jane nuzzled her face in Maura's still damp hair and closed her eyes. She'd keep Maura safe, be there for her always. She had to make up for letting this happen. If only she had listened to that uneasy feeling she had felt after their lunch break. If only she had gone down to the Morgue a little earlier, she could have stopped it all from happening. She'd find whoever did this, make them suffer. Jane let out a shuddery breath, her heart aching as she thought about how she could have lost Maura, lost her best friend.

Jane forced back tears and stared up at the ceiling, willing the horrible thoughts and scenarios that seemed to plague her mind, back to wherever they came from. She closed her eyes and listened to Maura's steady breathing, traced her fingers over the honey blonde's back, reveling in the constant reminder that Maura was really here.

It took some time, but eventually Jane calmed down enough to fall asleep. It wasn't a deep sleep, though. Her mind wouldn't allow that, she didn't deserve a good night's sleep. It didn't matter anyway, she needed to be able to wake up quickly if Maura needed her. Jane promised she'd be there, and she would. She'd be there for Maura.

Meanwhile, the seemingly peaceful sleep that had welcomed Maura soon turned into the nightmares that she had anticipated, that Jane had anticipated.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's**** Note:** _Another quick chapter for you guys. (: All your reviews make this happen. So here we catch a glimpse of what's happened to Maura via nightmares. You guys are amazing with the reviews. I know I say that like every AN, but it's true. xD Thank you SO much for them. I try to reply to them all. (: I'm off to start Chapter eight. Let me know what you think. Next chapter will probably have Jane trying to get a statement from Maura. Oh! And do you think you know who's done this? c:_

__**Disclaimer: **Yeah, still don't own em.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

_Your head is pounding, that's the first thing you notice when you come to. The second thing is that you're lying on a hard concrete floor. It's cold and you shiver. Your nose wrinkles at the scent of stale air, cigarettes, and bad cologne. Your body aches like you've been in a wrestling match and as you try to sit up, you note that your hands and feet are bound. This is when the panic starts to set in and the memory of being taken out of the morgue comes to play in your mind. It's fuzzy, everything is fuzzy. _

_You somehow maneuver yourself into a sitting position, your back against the cold wall. Your eyes work to make out your surroundings in the badly lit...basement? This seems to be a basement. As you try to ignore how dirty you feel just from lying on the cold disgusting concrete, your eyes slowly take in every inch of the small room. Your brain is mentally cataloguing anything and everything to be used at a later time, perhaps as you try to come up with a way to get out of here._

_Despite your current predicament you are fairly calm...At least you're trying to be, you do after all need a rational mind to get yourself out of this. But you can't help the adrenalin and fear that course through your veins, you can't help the way your heart is hammering in your chest. You try to calm yourself down with facts and statistics, what the chances are of you getting out of this alive. This doesn't help, it actually makes things worse, because the chances are low. You're mind suddenly pictures yourself lying on your own table, ready to be autopsied. _

_You suddenly feel sick and try to think of something else to stave off your increasing nausea. Jane. You think of Jane and how you know she'll do whatever it takes to get you back. She's a good detective, she'll get you out of this. As you work to steady your breathing and calm your heart, you focus your thoughts on Jane, try to remember the sound of her voice, the way she teases you about not being able to insinuative guesses, having to go over the facts thoroughly before you can make a definitive decision. You've always felt safe in the world of science, it's always been there when you needed it. But as you sit there, trying to compartmentalize, you realize how science and facts can't help you right now. _

_Just when you think you've calmed down a little, you hear a door slam and you feel yourself jump, your eyes snapping open. Your heart starts to beat faster, fear gripping you by the throat as footsteps begin to descend down the stairs you never noticed hidden in the shadows. You count each step, wince at each creak until you stop counting at 10. _

_"Doctor Maura Isles, how nice of ya to join us." His voice makes you want to vomit. His accent is distinct and you decide he's of Irish decent. As he emerges from the shadows, you swallow thickly and allow your eyes to study him, taking in his tall stature, broad shoulders and well defined muscles. Under different circumstances you'd say he was aesthetically pleasing. You can't see his face however, once he's fully visible. He's wearing a black ski mask. _

_"W-what do you want with me?" You hear your voice waver and you curse yourself for allowing the fear to make it's way into your voice. _

_You hear him chuckle, watch him shake his head as if you should know why you're hear, tied up. "You war just caught in tha middle, lass." He slowly steps closer, leans down and you try to back away as his face gets close to yours. "I'm not sarry though, tha boys an' I'll have a lotta fun with ya." He moves his hand to touch your cheek with his grubby fingers and you immediately want to vomit as your mind envisions his dirty hands touching you. You jerk your face away defiantly, mustering up your best scowl and glare._

_He laughs and stands up straight again, watching as you try and sink back into the wall. "Yeah yar a pritty little thing arntya?" Your heart seems to rise up into your throat and you begin praying to the God you're not sure you believe in, that this is all a dream. He watches you, no - leers at you for a moment longer and then turns to toward the stairs._

_Before you can stop yourself, you're talking. "Who are you?" You're proud that your voice is stronger than before. "Why have you brought me here?" You're not sure you really want to know, but anything to prolong whatever he and 'the boys' have planned for you._

_He turns slowly and you catch his eyes in the bad light, they're dark, beady. You swallow thickly, heart thrumming against your ribs. "Ya can just call meh Riley, lass. As fur what yar doin' har, well yull eventually find out." He said gruffly, the previous smile on his face gone and replaced with a look of malice. You're silent now, you're throat suddenly dry. _

_You think he's about to leave but as he puts one foot on the bottom step, he places a hand on the railing. "Hey boys, tha lass is awake." He calls up. You're sure the color has drained from your face as a rush of adrenalin and fear spread through you. It only intensifies as you hear two more pairs of footsteps begin to descend down the stairs. _

_As the two newcomers come into view, you note that they are both similar looking to Riley, in size and stature but you can't see their faces as they are also covered with ski masks. _

_"Who wants ta go firsts, lads?" Riley muses, looking between the two men. Both of them smile and rake their eyes over your body. You tense and subconsciously begin to scoot back but are stopped by the concrete wall behind you. You are briefly aware of the way your breathing has increased as the three men seemingly undress you with their eyes. Riley grins at you and takes a step forward. "Yar ganna wish ya nevar crossed us. He's ganna wish it when war done with ya." He says, glaring at you._

_You're unsure of what you did but before you can make your voice work and ask, one of the other men has moved across the room and has you by the throat as he slowly lifts you up. You struggle to get free, but his grip tightens and when your eyes make contact with his, you involuntarily shiver at the coldness in his eyes. "P-Please..." You manage to croak out. "L-let me g-go. I - I don't -" You're cut off as you feel tiny needles prick your cheek, taste blood in your mouth. He's slapped you. _

_You can't control your tears now as they start to overflow, involuntary sobs coming from your lips. You feel something, or someone tug at the top of your dress and it rips. By now you've got your eyes clamped shut as you still struggle. You find yourself calling for Jane, willing her to find you before-_

Jane snapped awake, unsure of what woke her until she heard Maura's sobs. She'd been calling for Jane, thrashing about. Immediately, Jane sat up and reached out to still Maura's arms that are flailing about. "Jane! P-Please, I-I need Jane!" Maura cried. Jane's heart crumbled into a million pieces at Maura's pleas.

"Hey, Maur...Shhh. I've got you. I'm right here. It's a nightmare." Jane whispered softly, rubbing her hands up and down Maura's arms. After a moment of Jane gently shaking her friend, Maura awoke with a jerk.

Her eyes snapped open and her chest heaved, eyes searching the room frantically. As everything registerd, as she realized she was in her own room and Jane was right beside her, she let out a shuddery breath. Maura worked to calm her breathing, listening to Jane's coaching before she turned and wrapped her arms around the detective. In between her thighs were on fire, and she realized that she had her legs crossed too tight. "J-Jane..." Maura stammered, tears still flowing down her cheeks.

Jane gently laid them both down, allowing Maura to lay her head on her chest. "Shhh. You're okay, Maur. It was just a nightmare. You're safe." Jane said softly, her fingers pushing sweaty hair from Maura's forehead. Maura nodded against her friend's chest and tried to snuggle into her more. Jane sighed softly, knowing what it's like to have such vivid nightmares. After Hoyt, she had many of them but she had always had Maura to call if they were too intense, so now Jane would do the same for her best friend.

Soon Maura's breathing evened out again, her body relaxed and her heart rate calmed. She was back asleep in Jane's arms. Jane was pretty sure that Maura probably wouldn't remember much about waking up crying. She could feel Maura's steady breath against her neck and she closed her eyes again, trying to fall back asleep but Maura's cries kept echoing through her mind, taunting her. What happened to her? Why did it happen, and why couldn't she stop this?

"I'm so sorry, Maura." Jane whispered into honey blond locks, wrapping her arms a little tighter around Maura, her emotions trying to break through. Jane wouldn't allow them, she forced them back down into a steel box covered in chains and a giant lock that she threw away the key to. She knew it probably wasn't healthy, but when the only person you ever talk to about your feelings was the heart of them, you can't possibly talk to said person about them, can you? Not without causing a whole mess of chaos, and probably more pain for both parties.

So the only option was to lock them up tight until you were alone and could break down alone. But Jane was used to that, wasn't she? Before Maura, she had no one that she allowed close enough to even see her shed a tear. But once she allowed Maura in, felt the love and compassion that she offered, the comfort and calm that the ME who claimed she was not good around people, gave her... Jane realized something. She realized how badly she had craved someone to be there for her while she cried, ached for someone to understand. Somehow Maura, who claimed she had trouble understanding people and human emotion, the woman who had been deemed, 'Queen of the dead', and often called a cyborg by the people around her who didn't understand her, she was the person who had broke down Jane's walls. She didn't just break them down, she crushed them, wriggled her way through to Jane's heart. She had claimed not to understand Jane, but she somehow knew how to make the shittiest day turn into a good one.

Maura was her confidant, and Jane was hers. She would be strong for Maura, and even though being alone again when she needed comfort would be hard, she could do it. Maura didn't need Jane's fears and anxieties. She had enough to deal with, Jane would comfort Maura though, she'd do everything in her power to make sure the ME was okay. And she'd find the bastards that did this. She couldn't understand why this happened, Maura was the sweetest person she knew.

Of course Jane knew it was illogical to think that nothing as extreme as this could happen to Maura or her, or anyone else she knew for that matter. It could happen to anyone, she knew this, she was a cop! But it still baffled her that it happened to Maura, someone she was so close to.

Sighing, Jane shook her head to clear her thoughts and tried to fall asleep before her alarm clock went off. She should have turned it off, it might scare Maura. She looked down at the honey blonde and stared at her a moment, as if contemplating whether the sound of the alarm clock would scare her, and then closed her eyes again. Maura would be okay.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: **_Hello, my lovelies. So sorry for the tiny wait, but this chapter is longer to make up for it. c: Here's some fun Rizzles banter in the beginning. It lessens the blow of when Jane has to take a statement. Originally this was a longer chapter, but I split it. So you guys will probably have another chapter up if not tonight than tomorrow. For some reason this chapter was a little hard for me to write. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. You guys have been amazing with the reviews. I love you all! If you have a chance, let me know your thoughts._

__**Disclaimer: **I just own the story line. Sad, right? :c

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

Sleep was not something that Jane or Maura got and when the alarm clock went off at 5 am, Jane found herself groaning out loud. Maura was like a deadweight on her and she disentangled herself from the ME to move to the right side of the bed and shut off the alarm. "Why on Gods green earth do you set your alarm so freakin' early, Maur?" Jane blinked as the blaring red digital numbers blurred. "Gees, it's 5 freaking am, Maura... FIVE AM!" She said incredulously as she flopped back onto the bed, face first into her pillow.

Maura sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "It's good initiative to have an early start, studies show - Tha -" She was cut off as a very un-lady like yawn came out of her mouth instead of what she wanted to say. When the yawn ceased, she mumbled, "I'm exhausted..." She glanced over at a slightly smirking Jane. "What?" She asked turning on her side so that she could fully look at her friend.

Jane shook her head and gave her friend a sympathetic smile. "I guess you're exhausted...You uh -You remember your dreams, Maur?" She asked attentively, also turning on her side so that she could see Maura better.

Closing her eyes, Maura bit the inside of her cheek. She remembered bits and pieces and nodded solemnly. "Yes...God, I'm sorry Jane..." Her eyes opened again and she sat up, running a hand over her face tiredly.

"Hey, it's okay." Jane said as she too sat up. "It's not your fault, Maura. None of this is your fault." She reassured, beginning to rub Maura's back softly. "Let's see if we can get another hour's sleep before we get up, huh? Sleep in for once in your life." Jane smiled a little as Maura looked at her with eyebrows raised. Jane countered that look with a small pout before Maura finally relented.

"Fine..." Maura grumble as Jane brought her back down to the bed. She sighed and cuddled up to Jane and closed her eyes, hoping against hope that she could have at least an hour of REM sleep sans nightmares.

An hour and a half later, Jane was up and making coffee. She was pleased that Maura was still in a fitful looking sleep. Before she left the bedroom, she had stood by the doorway, hesitant to leave. Her eyes had studied Maura's peaceful looking face, watched the steady and easy rise and fall of her chest. She looked peaceful. When Jane was satisfied that Maura would be okay, she had finally stepped out of the room.

She was now leaning against Maura's counter, elbows resting against the counter top and hands holding a steaming cup of coffee. Her eyes were closed as she held the cup under her nose, inhaling deeply and letting out a hum of approval. "Mmm... I wish I could just get an IV full of this." Jane mumbled to herself before blowing the liquid and taking a sip.

Maura's eyes fluttered open, she was unsure what woke her when she realized that her human heater was no longer keeping her warm. That human heater had also become her safe place, and when she didn't feel or see Jane, she began to panic. She could feel her pulse pick up, her heart beginning to beat erratically against her chest.

Just as her mind began to try and calm herself down, chiding herself for being so irrational, there was a loud crash in the kitchen. It scared Maura at first, but then she heard a string of mumbled curse words, her heart began to calm as she realized Jane was in the kitchen.

Jane stared down, well more like glared down at the tortoise who had retreated into his shell as much as possible. "Damn it, Bass!" She whispered harshly. "Look at the mess you made!" She grumbled through clenched teeth as she gestured wildly at the broken glass and coffee on the ground. She was about to tell off the poor tortoise some more, until there was a clearing of the throat.

Maura tried to hide the smirk on her face as she crossed her arms and stared pointedly at Jane. "Blaming my tortoise for the mess you made, Jane?" Maura shook her head and sighed, feigning disappointment.

Jane looked up sheepishly, her eyes subtly looking Maura over to make sure she was okay, before bringing her gaze back to Bass and placing a scowl on her face. "I swear, Maur! He's out to get me! He came out of nowhere and tripped me up." The detective crossed her arms and almost looked as though she were pouting as she said, "I'm gonna have bruises all over tomorrow." She grumbled as she watched Bass shuffle away. Maura chuckled but she didn't look convinced.

"I don't see how you can trip over a tortoise of his size, Jane. Honestly. He also makes a fair amount of noise when moving around here." Maura defended, knowing it would further Jane's...grumpiness and urge on their playful banter. She had missed that. It was normal, and this feeling of normalcy helped her to forget everything that had happened these past couple of days.

Jane gave a playful glare and then looked to the still moving tortoise as he worked his way out of the kitchen. "I still say he's out to get me." She mumbled, smirking at Maura's raised eyebrow. She had also missed their friendly banter, and seeing Maura smile again made her heard feel light. Shaking her head, she began to pick up the glass on the floor. "Why don't you go have a seat and I'll fix us some breakfast, huh?" Jane mused, looking up briefly as she threw away various pieces of glass.

Maura set about grabbing a few paper towels and throwing them down to soak up the coffee on the floor as Jane finished picking up the pieces of glass. She stood up straight, listening to Jane and biting the inside of her cheek. Jane wanted to fix her breakfast? "Don't you usually eat that sugary cereal...Uh...Coco puffs?" She asked, brows creased in that way when she was trying to figure something out. "You know I have some for those times you stay the night." She added, throwing away the soaked paper towels and moving to wash her hands.

"Uh, yeah I do... But...I just, I figured it'd be nice to have a good breakfast..." Jane said lamely. She was trying not to treat Maura any differently than she normally would, but the compellation and need to protect and take care of her was hard to ignore.

Maura stared at her friend a moment, studying her facial muscles. She couldn't quite read that look, so she continued to egg her friend on, hoping to rid the sudden tension in the room. "I didn't know you could cook." She teased, eliciting the intended reaction from Jane.

The dark haired detective scoffed and placed her hands on her hips. "I can cook!" Jane said in feigned indignation. "I just...choose not to." She added, quietly, small smile in place. "Now, go on, go sit down." She made a show of shooing Maura out of the kitchen and turned to get started.

"What are you cooking, Jane?" Maura asked as she walked over toward the kitchen table and took a seat. She winced slightly, obviously still sore in certain areas, however she noted that her chest was feeling somewhat better.

Jane moved about the kitchen, getting out the eggs and other necessary ingredients for the breakfast she had in mind. "It's a surprise." She said from the kitchen.

Before Maura could answer, a glass of water and two Ibuprofen were set in front of her. She looked up to see Jane's retreating form as she walked back into the kitchen. "Thank you." Maura said softly, taking the pills and downing them before chasing them with a sip of water.

As Jane cooked, idle conversation filtered back and fourth between the friends. It was almost like normal, only there was this horrible feeling about it that was so _not_ normal, like a bad aftertaste or the elephant in the room. They were dancing around the subject that brutally needed to be brought up. Jane needed a statement; before someone else came in and asked for it. Maura didn't need some stranger asking those horrible questions.

After about 10 minutes, Jane came out with a plate full of French toast and a side of cut up fruit. She set the plate down in front of Maura as well as a glass of orange juice. Jane had even topped it off with a cherry nestled in a dollop of whipped cream and powdered sugar. "See? I told you I could cook." She grinned playfully before going back to retrieve her own plate and juice.

Maura looked down at her plate and inhaled deeply, eyes closing as she smiled. "Jane this looks and smells positively delectable." She commented as she picked up her knife and fork and began cutting up her food.

Grinning, Jane took a seat and looked smug. "Wait 'til ya taste it." She said as she picked up her own fork and cut a piece off and placed it into her mouth.

"Mmmm." Maura mumbled, having tasted her breakfast. "Delicious." She complimented after chewing her bite.

Jane chuckled. "Well, to be fair..." She paused to take a sip of her OJ before continuing. "It's not _that_ hard to make French Toast... Although it took me a while to actually learn how to make it as good as Ma. She would only cook it when she felt like it, or one of us was upset. Never when we'd ask. She'd say, 'if you want it so bad, go fix it yourself. You've got two arms and hands.'" She quoted in a nasally voice. Maura laughed softly and watched as Jane rolled her eyes. "So, I finally learned how to make it... But, I'm usually too lazy to fix it for just myself." She finished with a wave of her hand.

"Well, it's the best French Toast I've ever tasted." Maura said with a smile.

Jane blushed at that, again waving her hand and trying to brush off Maura's compliment. "Thanks." She mumbled as she forked another piece of French Toast into her mouth.

The rest of breakfast was uneventful, though that same aftertaste of dread lingered around them and threatened to swallow them whole until Jane knew she couldn't hold off any longer. As much as she hated to break the easygoing bubble that they seemed to be in, it was time to get a statement. Maura seemed to sense it as well, she looked up at Jane with trepidation as she finished the last bit of her breakfast and took a breath.

Jane slowly gathered up the dishes, trying to prolong the inevitable as she moved wordlessly back to the kitchen and set the them in the sink to be washed. When she returned, Maura had moved to the couch, hands in her lap as she fidgeted nervously.

Before Jane sat down, she grabbed a pen and a notepad. As soon as Maura felt Jane's weight on the couch, her heart rate picked up. Jane sighed and placed a hand on Maura's knee. "Hey, I know this is gonna be hard, but let's get it over with. If you need time to think or you have to take a moment, just tell me. We can stop." She said softly, watching as Maura slowly turned her head to look at the detective.

Jane was using her 'victim voice' on her, Maura couldn't help but inwardly cringe at it. She had heard that voice so many times, but never had she thought it would be used on her. She took a shaky breath and closed her eyes, allowing the tears that she had been holding back, fall. "O-Okay." She finally stammered, letting out a breath as she felt Jane's hand on her arm.

Swallowing thickly, Jane worked to keep her emotions in check before she nodded. "Whenever you're ready, why don't you just tell me what happened from the beginning." She said, poising her pen over the notepad to write.

"I-I don't re-remember a lot, Jane. My mind...I-It seems t-to have b-blocked out a lot... B-But, I'll tell you w-what I remember..." She stammered. There was a bout of silence after that, before Maura finally spoke again. Her voice was weak and trembling and it took everything Jane had not to drop her pen and pad and just console her friend. "I uhm...I remember b-being in the...in the morgue after we..." A pause. "I mean, Jane and I had lunch." She corrected herself, knowing this was a statement and she wasn't just talking to Jane.

Jane nodded softly, writing everything down and managing to give her friend comfort at the same time as she placed a hand on Maura's shoulder. Sighing, Maura continued. "I h-had just f-finished an autopsy for a-another detective..." She mumbled, snuffling and running a shaky hand over her face.

"And which detective was that?" Jane asked softly, eyeing her friend worriedly.

"D-detective C-crowe." Maura answered, swallowing thickly. "I was c-cleaning u-up and uhm..." She rubbed her temples, her eyes clamped shut as she tried to remember. "...I had my b-back t-to the door, d-disinfecting t-the table w-when I heard s-someone behind me..." A pause to take a shuddering breath. "I went t-to...to turn a-around b-but I-I was grabbed f-from behind..." Tears started to fall now and she breathed heavier. "I-I tried to f-fight them o-off, Ja..ne, I...I really d...did. B-But...t-they overp...powered m-me a-and hit me over the-the he...ead w-with something... E-everything w...went b-black." Maura was full on crying now, wringing her hands together.

Jane finished writing down everything Maura said before setting her pen and pad aside to comfort Maura a moment before they continued. "Hey... Shhhh, it's okay. Breathe." She murmured softly as she hugged Maura awkwardly from the side. Maura did as instructed until the tears slowed and she took a steadying breath.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note:** _I promised this chapter like 3 days ago. Sorry about that. I started out good but then I had trouble writing it. But! As you can see, I got it out. xD I'm not gonna say that I'll have the next chapter out quickly, but I promise I'm gonna try. It's a bit of a challenge for me to write cases. CHALLENGE ACCEPTED. ;D Anyway, you guys have been SO AMAZING. Seriously, Gods. As a gift from me to you, I'm accepting R&I story prompts. A oneshot you have in mind? Or hell it could be 4shot too, whatever. But if you have an idea you want to read, let me know. (: Maybe I'll even combined your ideas. It'll be something for me to take a break from such a serious storyline. But don't worry, this would still be my main focus. I promise. This is my new baby. xD Okay, this AN is long enough. GO READ!_

__**Disclaimer: **I JUST SENT MY LETTER TO SANTA. :D Now, I wait. I got a little spot all set up for R&I and I promise to take good care of em! :3 xD Haha, yeah I don't own them. Well, I do own Olivia Vega. She's a character of mine. Stan Jakes, I own him too but I just made him up for the story. xD

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

After Maura calmed down, Jane got up and handed her some water. Maura gave Jane a grateful nod before taking a couple of slow sips. "I'm...I'm ready." She said softly.

"Okay, Maur. Whenever you're ready." Jane replied, rubbing Maura's back softly before picking up her pen and pad again.

Maura sniffled and took another shuddery breath before she continued. "I-I re-remember waking up in a...in a dark room..." She paused, attempting to gather her thoughts. "It...It was a b-basement, I-I think. My h-hands and f-feet, t-they were b-bound...I think by uhm...z-zip ties." Maura began rubbing her wrists subconsciously.

Jane had never heard Maura have such a hard time talking, and the more she listened, the more angry she became.

"I was...I was a-alone f-for a w-while, u-until h-he came down..." Maura visibly swallowed, and Jane could see that she was remembering whoever 'he' was detail for detail just by the draining color and look of fear on her face.

"Do you remember anything distinctive about him?" Jane asked, her voice a little more raspier than usual. She cleared her throat to try and swallow her emotions.

Maura had tears in her eyes again, but she was trying hard not to let them fall as she nodded. "H-he w-was the a-alpha between the t-three o-of them...t-the leader..." At Maura's words, Jane stiffened and her pen paused mid-word. There were three? Fuck. She felt sick but quickly schooled her features and continued writing, albeit with a shakier hand. "F-from w-what I c-can re-remember...He had an I-Irish accent. T-The leader, he said...he said I-I could call him R-Riley..." The name tasted bitter on her tongue.

"Irish? Okay, anything else?" Jane urged gently, amazed that she had kept her voice steady. She was almost visibly shaking with anger, gripping her pen so tight her knuckles were turning white.

Maura nodded jerkily. "Y-Yes. R-Riley w-was very muscular, t-tall m-maybe 6'5...I-I can't give you a-a definite a-answer...T-the other two w-were very w-well muscled a-as well, b-but I couldn't see a-anyone's face... T-they had sk-skii masks." Maura was trembling now, her eyes glued to her fidgeting hands in her lap.

Jane took a calming breath and set her pen down to place a hand on Maura's back. "Do you know whether the other two had Irish accents as well?" She asked lightly, watching as Maura shook her head in the negative.

"I-I don't re-remember. E-everything is a-a haze after one of the t-two advance o-on me. I-I-he l-lifted me u-up by the throat...I was-I was saying s-something b-but he slapped me. B-But before that, R-Riley s-said I was...c-caught in the middle, a-and t-that he wasn't s-sorry because he-he would h-have a lot of fun with me, t-that I was pretty." She couldn't hold back the tears now as they started streaming down her cheeks. "He said...t-that I-I w-would w-wish I-I never c-crossed him...A-And t-that someone else w-would be w-when they were done... I-I don't know w-who he was t-talking about, t-though." Maura wiped away her tears looked over at Jane to see that she was shaking, her jaw was set and she was breathing deeply. "J-Jane?" Maura touched the detective's arm gently.

At Maura's touch, Jane seemed to break out of her reverie. She felt like a volcano about to erupt. Closing her eyes she took a couple of breaths and unclenched her jaw. "I'm okay, Maur. Is there...Is there anything else you remember right now?" Jane asked hesitantly, unsure of how much more she could listen.

Maura swallowed the new batch of tears that wanted to fall and turned her head to look back down at her lap. "I-I just remember b-bits a-and pieces of it...I-I don't know w-who - w-who uhm..." She trailed off and tried to keep from breaking down. "Who s-started, I-I remember crying a lot, a-and...I-I remember just...Wishing s-someone could hear me...T-to make it stop. I-I begged them n-not to." Maura sobbed, visibly shaking now.

Jane set the pen and pad on the coffee table. "O-Okay...We-we're done, Maur. No more." She couldn't take it anymore, couldn't handle the images taunting her. Her arms gently encircled Maura's waist as she pulled the honey blonde into her side, rubbing soothing circles into her back. "Shhh. It's-It's okay, Maura. I've got you." Jane whispered, silently crying as Maura cried into her shoulder, clinging to her for dear life.

After almost 20 minutes, Maura had calmed down and Jane had hid the fact that she had even shed a tear. Maura was still clinging to Jane, soaking up any bit of comfort she could get from the detective when a shrill ring caused her to jump, unnecessary adrenalin releasing and pumping through her veins. "Hey, shh. It's just my cell." Jane mumbled in Maura's hair.

Maura reluctantly scooted away from Jane as she reached for her cell and answered with her signature, "Rizzoli."

"_Jane, it's Korsak. You uhh...You comin' in? SVU wants to talk to you and get a statement from Dr. Isles... How...How is she?" _

Jane sighed quietly. "I already got the statement, and yeah I'm comin' in. I'll hand off the statement to SVU when they talk to me, who's the detectives in charge?" She asked, getting up to pace as she talked.

"_You what? Jane, you shouldn't have done that. I know you're pissed and you want to protect Dr. Isles, but you should have let SVU handle it. You're homicide, not Special Victims Unit. They're gonna be pissed you did that-" _

Jane cut off Korsak's lecture as she spoke in a harsh tone. "I don't give a shit what SVU says. I didn't want Maura uncomfortable..." Her voice lowered slightly as she began talking about the ME. "She's been through enough than to have some stranger asking her those questions. Now, I got it and they'll have to deal." She ground out.

She could hear Korsak sigh on the other line. "_You're gonna be in for it, Jane when the Brass hears about this. I'll see you when you get here._" He said, before hanging up.

Jane hung up the phone and ran a hand through her unruly hair, taking in a deep breath. _Time to get my ass handed to me._ She thought bitterly, moving back into the den and toward the couch where Maura sat quietly. "We uh-We gotta head in, SVU wants to talk to you and I and I have to give them your statement." She said gently.

Maura looked up, having heard the conversation on the phone and nodded. "Jane, I-I could have handled giving my statement to whomever is handling my case. You didn't have to do that." She said quietly.

"I know, Maur... I just...I...Let's drop it." Jane mumbled, crossing her arms. "Go get dressed, okay? We gotta head out." She said, dismissing Maura as she tried to object and talk about what had just happened. "I'm gonna go see if I still have an overnight bag in the back of my car." With that, Jane turned to head outside and check her car.

An hour and half later, Jane walked into the bullpen with Maura walking slowly behind her, eyes trained to the ground. She was nervous, her stomach uneasy. Her mind was going a mile a minute. _Adrenalin and epinephrine secretions; causes increase in the speed and force of heart contraction, and constriction of blood vessels-_ Her mind continued to diagnose herself, hoping that facts would help her calm down.

She felt exposed; like everyone was staring at her, she of course knew this thought was illogical. A couple of glances, perhaps but there was no outward staring. Though the few that did manage a few stares, Jane sent them all death glares, and they immediately looked like they had something better to do.

As the two approached Jane's desk, Frost and Korsak looked up, greeting them both with a small smile. "Hey, Doc. How ya feeling?" Korsak asked lightly, watching as Maura stood close to Jane as her wary, hazel eyes scanned the bullpen and then landed back on the boys.

Korsak did an amazing job hiding his shock as the normally prim and proper looking ME stood in yoga pants and Jane's BPD sweatshirt, her hair which always looked pristine was now dull and flat looking. Frost, not so much. He gaped at her until Jane gave him a look and he immediately recovered, smiling softly at the nervous looking ME. Maura wrapped her arms around herself and tried to think of something to say without lying...

Jane gently took Maura's arm and set her down in her chair, almost able to see the gears turning in her head as all three of the detectives' eyes were on her. She opened and closed her mouth a couple times before finally responding with a weak, "Better... Thanks." It was true, she was technically better than last night, wasn't she?

Korsak nodded and then turned his attention to Jane. "SVU should be here soon...They're pretty pissed about you taking Maura's statement." He said, leaning back in his chair.

Frost nodded and said, "Yeah, you shouldn't have done that Jane. You're too close to it, and-" He was cut off as Jane sent him a menacing glare. He was sure she was trying to will the fires of hell to open up beneath him and swallow him whole.

"Enough!" She growled, now eyeing them both and having a silent conversation as she subtly jerked her head in Maura's direction, as if saying: 'Not while she's here...' They both understood as their eyes traveled over to Maura who was staring down at her hands which were fidgeting in her lap. "Talk about it later." She said gruffly. Taking a couple of calming breaths, she asked, "Who are the detectives in charge of Maura's..." She paused before finishing, "case?" She still couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that all of this shit happened. Maura had been kidnapped and assaulted and raped. Why?

Korsak sighed before answering, "Detectives Olivia Vega, and Stan Jakes." The two were pretty well known and good at their jobs. Jane nodded solemnly and sat at the edge of her desk.

"I've heard of Vega, she's real good. Jakes is pretty good too. Alright." Jane nodded, mostly to herself. She wanted to make sure this case wasn't given to a couple of rookies.

"Yeah, Vega can be a real pit bull but she's a damn fine detective, Jane." Frost said reassuringly.

Just as Jane was about to respond, an unfamiliar female voice cut her off. "Thanks. I'll take the pit bull reference as a compliment." Jane turned around to see a tall woman about her height, piercing eyes that almost looked teal. Her chestnut colored hair was medium length and framing her face. She was in a word, beautiful. She looked to be in her early 30's.

Behind her, a man slightly taller than Vega, strode up behind her. His eyes were a chocolate brown and he was physically fit. He had short slicked back dirty blond hair and looked to be in his late 30s early 40s. He was handsome in a mysterious way.

Frost stood up and smiled a little sheepishly at the SVU detective, as Jane offered up her hand. "Detective Jane Rizzoli. Nice to meet you, detectives." She said as nicely as possible as the female detective placed her hand in Jane's, shaking it firmly and then releasing it.

"So you're the one doin' our job..." Vega said with eyebrows raised as Jane finished shaking her partner's hand.

Jane resisted the urge to roll her eyes in annoyance, she ignored the statement all together and turned her attention to Maura who looked as though she was trying to sink into the seat and become invisible. Jane gently took Maura's hand and helped her up. "This is Dr. Maura Isles..." Jane said as she released Maura's hand and subtly placed it at the small of the ME's back, hoping to be of some sort of comfort.

Maura reached out with a sleeve hidden and slightly trembling hand. She visibly swallowed and willed her heart to calm down as detective Vega took her hand. "P-Pleasure to meet you." She stumbled slightly over her words and was surprised at Vega's gentle handshake.

Olivia Vega may have been deemed a 'pit bull', but she was also very kind and victims usually found her comforting and easy to talk to. Her voice was soft as she spoke, a sympathetic smile. "It's very nice to meet you as well, Dr. Isles. I...wish it were under better circumstances. Heard a lot about ya though." At Maura's tilted head she added, "Good things." She smiled and released her hand. "This is my partner Stan Jakes." She gestured toward the quiet detective who offered a quick smile and a nod.

Maura didn't like him already. His looming and quiet presence unsettled her. She tried not to be judgmental but everything was telling her to stay away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: **_AND WE'RE BACK...I hope you all enjoyed the small break and fun/smutty fanfic, "Ugly Christmas Sweaters". I certainly did. But omg...DID YOU GUYS SEE THE FINAL? SWEET JESUS, I'M STILL OVER HERE FLIPPING THE FUCK OUT, MAN. OLJALSJALKSJ Anyway, I'm not gonna dwell on it, I've done that enough on tumblr. xD But yeah, this chapter is LONG. I didn't intend for it to be, but after I realized how long it was, I was like "Well, they deserve a good long chapter after having to endure that earth-shattering final, and the fact that I haven't updated this in like a week?" Yeah. :P I hope you guys had a wonderful Christmas and if you don't celebrate it, well...I hope you had a wonderful whatever! This AN is long enough, so go on and read and let me know how you feel. OH And one more thing. A lot of you are thinking Jakes is a bad guy...Well, he's just an ass there to cause trouble. c: _

**Disclaimer: **I came down, and the rights to R&I weren't under my tree. I was very sad. D:

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

Maura sat quietly in one of the interrogation rooms, head down and hands clasped in her lap. She was making a conscious effort not to fidget. Maura Isles did not fidget. However the tall male detective in the room made her uncomfortable. Detective Jakes sat mutely across from her, leaning back in his chair as they both waited for his young female partner to return with the glass of water that Maura had requested.

She had asked for it to simply put off the inevitable and have more time to gather her thoughts. She didn't stop to think that detective Vega would be the one to get up and leave her there with Jakes. The male detective had yet to utter a word and his expressionless face put her on edge.

Why did they want to speak to her? Jane had already handed over her statement. When detective Vega suggested they go into an interrogation room to chat, her heart plummeted. She didn't want to have to go through the details again, and she certainly didn't want to be away from Jane. Speaking of the Italian detective, Jane seemed just as uneasy as Maura did at the mention of her going to talk with SVU. Maura saw the anxious expression on her face before Jane could school her features.

Jane had merely taken an inaudible breath, turned to Maura and smiled softly at her and said she'd be right outside if she needed her. Maura had nodded, bringing the sleeves of Jane's oversized BPD sweatshirt over her hands and balling them into fists. When she had sat down in one of the cold chairs, panic set in and she blurted out her request for a glass of water. Detective Vega had been a little surprised but nodded with a smile before saying she'd be right back.

Now, here she was...losing the battle to her nerves and watching as her hands slipped themselves inside the sweatshirt and then back out again. Her stomach was in knots and her heart was beating like a steel drum against her ribcage. The door swung open, causing Maura to nearly jump out of her skin and the female detective with the feline eyes to stop in her tracks, glass of water in hand. Maura's eyes were wide with fear and she had jumped up, ready to bolt. She looked like a frightened wild animal.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Isles. I didn't mean to startle you." Vega said calmly as she slowly shut the door and moved cautiously toward the ME. The brunette detective gently set down the glass of water she had procured and then placed a hand on Maura's shoulder.

Maura nodded, willing her heart to calm down. "Sorry..." She mumbled as she retook her seat, arms wrapping around herself.

Vega shook her head as she took her seat beside Jakes. "My fault. Anyway, I know detective Rizzoli has already gotten your statement-" She was cut off mid-sentence by her partner.

"Even though she shouldn't have. She shouldn't have been doing _our_ jobs, plus she's way too close to this." Jakes' voice was deep and cold sounding, and his gaze hardened as he spoke about the Italian detective. Maura was startled by his sudden outburst. She was starting to wonder if the man could even talk, as irrational as that sounded.

Vega turned to give him a death glare, those piercing eyes immediately silencing him. He sat back in his chair once more, face looking emotionless again. "As I was saying, I know that she's already gotten your statement, and I've read it... And, I know you'd rather not have to tell this story again, but, it's better to get it from the horses mouth. Understand?" She asked softly, giving the ME a small smile.

Maura shook her head, swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat. "N-No, I don't. Jane-She, she wrote down word for word what I said, and I just-I don't want to remember anymore." She mumbled, glassy hazel eyes finding a spot on the table to stare at.

Beside Vega, Jakes rolled his eyes and sighed. "Look, Miss Isles, we know your girlfriend took your statement and all, but since she's so close to this, and she's not actually _on_ the case, we need to take our own statement." He said in an annoyed tone.

Vega turned to look at him with a mixture of disbelief and anger on her face while Maura just looked at him incredulously. "Girlfriend?" She questioned, brows knitting together. "Jane isn't my girlfriend, we're just friends. Are you insinuating that because Jane is my friend she is incapable of writing down a statement?" Maura asked curtly, glaring daggers at the male detective.

"That's not what we're saying at all." "That's exactly what I'm saying." The two detectives said simultaneously.

Detective Vega's head snapped to look at her partner, sending him a murderous glare. Before Maura could even think to respond, Vega stood up and looked over at Maura apologetically. "Will you please excuse my partner and I?" The word 'partner' was ground out by the young female detective as she pulled detective Jakes up by the arm.

Maura watched the two of them exit the room before she heard the muffled and angry voice of detective Vega. "Christ! What the hell is wrong with you? This isn't the Drugs Unit, Jakes...She isn't some low life druggie or scumbag drug dealer, she's a rape victim! She is a woman, a prominent Medical Examiner who has been sexually assaulted and you're treating her like some sort of criminal!" She shoved his chest hard enough for him to stumble slightly as he stared down at her bewildered. "Now get your fucking head out of your ass and stop being such a God damn dick, or go back to the Drugs Unit! Better yet, if you don't shut the hell up, I'll let detective Rizzoli have you. She probably wouldn't be very happy that you're upsetting her friend." Vega baked in a harsh whisper, glowering up at him.

Jakes swallowed and glanced around the bullpen. Being put in his place by a woman was not amusing to him. His jaw clenched and he huffed. "Whatever." He muttered, before crossing his arms and trying to ignore the stares, including one detective Jane Rizzoli. Vega nodded curtly, replacing the angry face she had on with a sympathetic one as she opened the door and entered the room once again with a brooding male detective behind her.

"Sorry about that, Dr. Isles. Detective Jakes is fairly new to SVU, and my previous partner is on medical leave." She said solemnly.

Maura nodded softly, eyes drifting between the two detectives. "That's alright. I'm sorry to hear about your partner. I hope he or she recovers quickly." She said, as she reached out and took a sip of her water.

Vega nodded softly before running a hand through her chestnut colored hair. "Now, as I said before... It'd be really great if you could just... Tell me what you told detective Rizzoli, a synopsis of sorts?" She asked, opening the folder in front of her that Maura hadn't noticed before. It was obviously her folder, one that contained the statement she gave to Jane.

Swallowing, Maura sighed. "Like I told Jane, I-I don't remember much right now, detective. Everything is fuzzy, and what I do remember may not be in the right order." She said, trying hard to keep her voice even and block out the emotions that wanted to surface.

After almost an hour of recounting some of what she remembered to detective Vega, and trying hard to keep her emotions from spilling over, Maura finally emerged from the interrogation room. She sniffled and wiped her eyes with the sleeve of Jane's BPD sweatshirt and took a shuddery breath.

Detective Jakes had been silent the whole time, but detective Vega had been very supportive and would rub Maura's arm or hand in a comforting manner. She hadn't really told the whole thing, just what she felt was more significant because the detective was following along with Jane's handwritten statement and made her own notes.

As Maura stepped out, detective Vega put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm really sorry I had to put you through that again. I really appreciate you taking the time to talk to me though, Dr. Isles. I'm gonna do all I can to find these bastards, okay? If you think of anything else or remember more, please give me a call." She said softly as she reached into her pocket and produced a card.

Maura nodded and took the card. "Thank you, detective. I will." She said sincerely. She stepped aside as detective Jakes exited the interrogation room, quickly adverting her eyes. The man still made her extremely uncomfortable and not only that, but he was an asshole.

As soon as Maura exited the interrogation room, Jane was up and walking toward her. She stopped briefly as Vega began to talk to her, watching as Maura accepted the card. She noted Maura's uneasiness around the male detective and blamed it on what happened to her, though Jane didn't quite like him either to be honest. After seeing detective Vega scold him like that, she was sure her gut was right. He was a jerk.

"Hey, Maur. You okay?" Jane asked gently as she walked up to her friend.

Maura nodded softly and brought her glassy eyes up to Jane's. "I-I'm okay." She said hesitantly. "I just-can we go home?" She asked, wrapping her arms around herself for comfort and burying her nose in Jane's sweatshirt. She felt drained and suddenly exhausted.

Jane nodded and wrapped her arms around Maura, allowing the smaller woman to hide her face in the crook of Jane's neck. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Jakes staring at them and Vega smiling softly before clearing her throat. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but before you take Dr. Isles home, I'd really like to talk to you, detective Rizzoli. If that's alright?" The brunette asked, looking apologetic.

"Yeah, I that's alright. You gonna be okay out here with Frost and Korsak, Maur?" Jane asked as she stepped back from Maura.

Maura bit the inside of her cheek, already missing the warmth and feeling of safety that being in Jane's arms produced. "Y-Yes. I'll be alright." She said hesitantly as she looked over at the two homicide detectives who were watching them.

Jane smiled and rubbed Maura's arm. "Why don't you go have a seat at my desk and when I'm done I'll take you home, okay?" She offered a smile and watched as Maura nodded before walking slowly toward Jane's desk and taking a seat in the chair. Once Jane was sure that Maura was okay, she turned to see both detective watching her. She felt a little uneasy under their scrutiny but was loath to show it. Running a nervous hand through her hair she sighed. "Okay, we ready?" She asked, nodding to the interrogation room.

Detective Vega nodded and held out her hand in an 'after you' manner and watched as Jane entered, before taking a seat in the chair Maura had previously occupied. Vega and Jakes sat the chairs they had been in not a few minutes earlier, Vega removing her notebook and opening it to a fresh page. "So, detective Rizzoli. Can you tell me your part of the story, please? When did you report Dr. Isles missing?" She asked, poising her pen over her pad.


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: **_Hi, guys! Happy New Year. (: I hope it's wonderful. So, here's the next chapter. I'm not sure how much I like it. Please bare with me during the chapters with the case because I'm not very good with them. xD Also, remember I don't have a beta, however I do re-read my stuff, but even so I do tend to miss stuff so any and all mistakes are my own. I think that's it...OH, I'm sorry I haven't replied to some of your reviews. FF was being weird and not letting me. D: So I wanted to thank you all as a group! THANK YOU. I LOVE YOU._

**Disclaimer: **Yadayada not mine..._  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven<strong>

Jane closed her eyes a moment and scrubbed her face with her hand. "Uh, two days ago, almost three. We had had lunch that day and when I left her down in the morgue, she was just organizing some files. I had a bunch of cold case files to work on since I had no open case." She started, her eyes finding a spot on the back wall and focusing on it. "About 3 hours later, I needed a break and went down to see her."

_"Hey, Maur, mind if I-" Jane's words died on her lips as her eyes widened at the sight before her. She barely registered that the files she had been carrying now littered the floor, along with her coffee. She was frozen as panic and fear squeezed the air from her lungs. Only when the swinging doors bumped into her did she break from her stupor. _

_She stumbled slightly, now trying to force air into her lungs as her wide eyes took in the disarray of the room. There was blood on the autopsy table, and scattered papers and tools everywhere. Jane wasn't sure if the blood was from one of Maura's autopsies or if-no, she couldn't bring herself to think that. But then her eyes caught sight of the trail of blood leading to the back where they took in bodies from the Coroners Van. _

_"Shit." Jane mumbled, her voice hoarse. Her stomach twisted in knots as she realized why she had been feeling off all day. This was what her gut was trying to tell her. Why hadn't she listened to her gut; Gone down to see Maura earlier. She could have-If she had just-she could have stopped this... With a shaky hand, she reached for her phone in her pocket and dialed a number._

_"Frost, Maura is missing." The words were rushed out as soon as Frost answered, it left a horrible taste in her mouth and she suddenly felt winded after having said it out loud._

_When Jane hung up, she forced herself to calm down, taking deep breaths before CSU and everyone arrived, this was now a crime scene. The though caused Jane's stomach to churn and bile to rise into her throat but she quickly swallowed and clamped her eyes shut as she waited for the crew to show up._

"Missing persons searched for a day and a half until yesterday evening when I received a call from Maura." Jane continued, as she absentmindedly rubbed the scars on her hands. "She uhh-She was scared. Called me from a gas station in bum-fuck Egypt-" She was cut off by detective Vega.

"Gonna need the real name..." She said with a slightly raised brow. Jakes kept up his silence, eyes studying Jane closely. She didn't like it much...

Jane eyed Jakes back before bringing her attention to Vega. "Right, sorry...Uh...It's some gas station south a Boston, about 3 hours away... Looked like it was out in the country, just past the suburbs. Should be in her file..." Jane nodded toward the manila folder and watched Vega nod.

Honestly, she had barely registered where Frost had driven them that day; she couldn't even remember her surroundings. All she could focus on was how broken Maura sounded on the phone, how this was ultimately all her fault. She could have prevented it, if she had just-

"Detective," Jane snapped out of her thoughts as she heard Jake's voice for the first time. She noted that Vega gave him a hardened glare but he ignored it. "Was there a reason you took Miss Isles' statement, instead of leaving it to _us_?" He sounded a little condescending and Jane refrained from snapping at him. Vega looked about to reprimand him, but Jane answered before she could even open her mouth.

"Yea. I just didn't want her any more uncomfortable than she already was." She said curtly, before sighing and running a scarred hand through her hair. "Look, I'm sorry for doing that. It probably would have been wiser for you to do it and admittedly I don't think I was thinking so straight. Maura is my best friend and we've been through a lot together, I just...I was being a little overprotective." She admitted, eyes dropping to the table before meeting detective Vega's.

Detective Vega nodded but again before she could speak, Jakes was opening his mouth and spewing out shit... That was her opinion of it, at least... Everything out of his mouth showed what an arrogant, self absorbed ass he was. She could tell he was just trying to be a dick. "Are you sure that you and Miss Isles are just friends?" He asked. This caused Vega to roll her eyes and she knew that he was about to get plowed and she was going to do nothing about it.

Jane's jaw clenched. What did that matter? Why was he even asking her this crap? He and detective Vega should be asking questions that were going to help them catch Maura's assaulters. "It's Dr. Isles." She corrected him, voice menacing. "And yeah. I'm pretty sure. What the fuck does that have to do with anything, anyway? It's not even pertinent to her case." Jane glared at the older man, daring him to question her.

Vega just raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow as she watched Jane burn holes into her idiot of a partner. Jakes floundered a bit under Jane's gaze before straightening his tie and regaining his composure. "I'm just trying to get some better insight as to why you're trying to do our jobs." He snapped back.

"Trying to-? Really?" Jane stood up suddenly, causing Jakes to stand up as well. "What's your real problem with me, detective?" She snarled, fists clenching at her sides.

Vega stood up slowly, as if any sudden movement would cause Jane to snap. The homicide detective looked as though she were trying to will the fires of hell to open up and swallow Jakes whole. Jakes was slowly deflating under Jane's piercing gaze. Fearing for Jakes life, Vega cleared her throat. "Okay...Well, before my partner shoves the other foot into his mouth, I'd like to bring this to a close..." The brunette detective said calmly.

Jane's jaw flexed before she visibly relaxed. "Yeah." Was all she said before turning to leave, but stopping briefly. "Find these bastards, will ya?" She stared at Vega a moment, a myriad of emotions flashing over her face before she quickly schooled her features as Vega nodded. Jane nodded back and continued out the door, leaving Vega and a stunned Jakes in her wake.

She walked briskly toward her desk, all of the stress and anger that had built up, immediately disappearing as her eyes caught sight of Maura. The ME was sitting at Jane's desk, talking animatedly to Frost, a small smile tugging at her lips. Jane felt her heart swell and her stomach clench at the sight of her friend's smile, however small it was.

As she approached, she grinned down at Maura and waited for her to finish whatever google-talk she had started with Frost before letting her know she was ready. "Hey, you ready to go?" Jane asked finally, watching as Maura jumped just a little having not noticed Jane before she spoke.

"Oh, yes." Maura nodded softly before smiling briefly at Frost who smiled back. Jane grabbed her stuff and placed a comforting hand on the small of Maura's back. As they walked toward the door, Maura's eyes drifted to Jakes who was watching them leave while Vega was talking to a uniformed officer. She subconsciously moved closer to Jane, who looked down at Maura. "I don't like him..." The honey blonde said softly, tearing her eyes from the tall man.

"Who? Jakes? Yeah, neither do I." Jane agreed as they headed toward the elevator.

Maura watched as Jane punched the down button as they waited. "He questioned your abilities and thought you were incompetent at taking my statement because we're friends. Though he implied that we we're... In a relationship." She said as they stepped inside the elevator.

Jane let out an annoyed sigh. "Yeah, well... I probably shouldn't have done that, but still. I was capable. I just think he doesn't like me for some reason; Trying to get under my skin. I like Vega though." She said as they exited the precinct and headed for Jane's unmarked car.

"I don't understand why he would dislike you... But, despite him making me rather uncomfortable, I do like detective Vega. She reminds me a little of you." Maura smiled at this as they both got into the car and Jane pulled away.

Meanwhile, back inside the precinct, Jakes and Vega headed back down to their own department after having questioned the two uniformed officers who had accompanied Frost, Jane, and Korsak to pick up Maura.

Detective Vega sat at her desk and set the folder down before noting a thick envelope. It was from Boston Medical. She took a breath and pulled out all the paperwork from when her vic was admitted. As she came across the photos and the X-rays, she immediately felt sick to her stomach. "They really did a number on you." She mumbled to herself, shaking her head. The brunette put the pictures and the new evidence in Maura's file.

She stared across the room where Jakes was sitting at his own desk and heaved sigh. "We don't have a lot to go on so far, unless Dr. Isles remembers more. Boston Medical still hasn't sent over DNA from her rape-kit, but they sent over the pictures and the paperwork on her injuries and the X-ray they did" She said as she watched Jakes stand up and walk toward her.

"I guess we wait then, and work with what we've got. CSU confirmed that the only prints and blood that were found in the Morgue were Dr. Isles'." Jakes stated as he leaned against the desk.

Vega nodded. "Could be someone she testified against, she said that one of her assaulters said that she would be sorry she crossed them." She suggested, looking over the statement.

Jakes sighed. "Shit, that's way too many possible suspects." He said in a frustrated tone.

"Wait, she also said they the assaulter mentioned a third party to this. Said that _HE _would regret crossing them as well. Maybe they were trying to get to someone else." Vega stood up now and began to pace as she thought.

Jakes watched her as she ran her hand through her hair, eyes staring at the floor in concentration. "Maybe, but who else would they be trying to get to? I mean, I could see them trying to get to detective Rizzoli, but I don't think she has family around here if her file is right..." He mumbled, moving to open up the thick folder.

Half an hour later, Jane and Maura were pulling up into Maura's driveway and exiting the car. "I don't know about you, but I'm starved. I'm glad we picked up Pizza on the way back." Jane said as she grabbed said pizza from the back of the car.

Maura nodded as she waited for Jane before walking toward her front door. "I am a little hungry, but I'm more tired than anything and... I'm...sore." She admitted before looking away quickly, almost ashamed. She was immensely sore. Her body ached all over but she was usually the type to suffer in silence; However with her emotions all over the place and the almost constant paranoia she felt, she couldn't keep it to herself.

Jane felt her chest tighten at Maura's words. "Oh, Maur. Come on, you go get comfortable on the couch and I'm gonna bring you some more Ibuprofen and water, and then we're gonna eat pizza and watch a movie." The Italian detective said as they entered the house.

After getting Maura settled, Jane took a seat next to the ME, food in hand and made herself comfortable. "What're we watching?" Jane asked, taking a bite that was larger than necessary, which earned a raised eyebrow from Maura. Jane gave a sheepish smile after swallowing.

Maura shook her head in amusement before answering, "We're watching documentary on Jelly Fish." She said excitedly.

Jane's shoulders slumped and she groaned. "Awww, Mauraaaa. Really? Jelly Fish? I'm gonna die of boredom." Her forehead wrinkled in despair.

Maura rolled her eyes. "Really, Jane. You're being overdramatic. It's physically-" She was cut off by Jane's patented 'REALLY?' look. "Oh, you were being fictitious." She sighed and picked up the remote. "We can watch something else, then..." The downtrodden look on her friend's face made Jane sigh internally.

"No, no! Let's watch this. It actually does look interesting." Jane said with a smile. Oh the things she did for her best friend. There were no bounds.


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note: **_I'm sorry for the wait... I've had a bit of writers block. You guys are seriously amazing with all of your reviews. I can't thank you enough. I try to reply to everyone, I really do. (: This chapter was...hard for me to write, and the warning below should explain why. Please let me know what you think if you get a chance, otherwise I hope you continue to enjoy. _

**WARNING: This chapter contains rape and assault. It's not in explicit detail or horribly graphic but it's enough to give you a picture...If you don't wish to read, skip down to the part that's no in italics. Thanks. **

** Disclaimer:** Don't own em. _  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve<strong>

_Pain is radiating through your body as Riley handles you roughly. "P...Please s-sto..p" You cry hoarsely, choking on your own sobs as you struggle in vain against his weight. He has his hands gripping your arms so tight, though; You're sure his hand prints will be permanently tattooed to your body once he's through with you. _

_Riley had sent the other two off, deciding he had first dibs. When the one who gripped your throat released you, and Riley put his hands on you, you reacted and punched him awkwardly with your bound hands; Immediately regretting the action when his fist rammed into your ribs, knocking the breath right out of you. He watched as you fell back against the concrete wall and struggled to expand your lungs and allow oxygen in. Tears had sprung into your eyes and you doubled over in pain, gasping for breath. _

_Riley then proceeded to force your body erect, slamming you against the wall and only making it harder to breathe. He allowed one hand to pull the ripped part of your dress down further to expose your chest while his other hand had crept down your thigh and lifted the dress up slowly. You had tried to cry out but you were still struggling to breathe and your open mouth only allowed him to shove his disgusting tongue down your throat, causing your stomach to churn. You had to try desperately to suppress the urge to vomit. You figured he wouldn't be all that happy if you did that directly into his mouth. _

_His grip tightens on your arms and he grunts in your ear before kissing your neck and making your skin crawl. You're starting to go numb now, you're tired limbs giving up the struggle as he uses you for his own personal pleasure. Despite this, you continue to cry and beg him to stop. You're only vaguely aware of your own sobs, your mind drifting to Jane. Her face enters your mind and you cry harder, wishing she could just hear your cries for help, wishing anyone could just hear you, take you away from this place. _

_When he's done, he extricates himself from you and releases his vice grip on your arms and you immediately crumble to the hard, cold ground. Your body is trembling and your head bows, a curtain of hair hiding you from his unforgiving and scornful dark eyes. You briefly look up to see him zipping up his jeans and when he looks back at you again, he only smiles, as if he's proud of what he's done. It causes you to look away as more sobs escape. _

_"Dun't git comfartable, lass...War far from done with ya." He says gruffly as he turns to leave. When you hear the door slam upstairs, you lurch forward and retch. The action leaves your chest and ribs screaming in agony. Once you're done emptying the contents of your stomach, you crawl away from the pile of vomit, despite being bound. It causes shooting pains throughout your body, but you force yourself to move away until you're far enough, that you wont get sick from the smell again. _

_You lean your back against the wall and work to breathe properly and stop your tears before you start to hyperventilate. Once your breathing is... Well, it's steadier than before, you slowly start to become aware of the pain below. With the pain comes a warm sticky liquid and you force your eyes down to see blood covering your thighs. A sob escapes your lips and you move to pull up the lacy black panties that are still around your ankles. It's painful just to move, but you work to pull them up before you somehow pull the top half of your dress up to cover your exposed chest. _

_When you finish that, you curl up against the wall and try to ignore all the pain, telling yourself it's all in the mind. You try to think logically, try to figure out how to get out but all you can do is cry. "Jane, p...please f-find me... H...Hear me, J-Jane... I n...need you." You cry desperately to nothing but the concrete walls surrounding you. You just want Jane to hear you, save you. _

_After crying yourself into helpless sobs without tears, your eyes grow heavy and just when you're about to cry yourself to sleep, a door slams and someone starts to descend the stairs. Your eyes snap open and your heart rises to your throat. "No, no, no, no." You repeat over and over. "Please n-no." You cry, hoarsely as one of Riley's lackeys appears. You shake your head vehemently, trying to cross your legs tightly, vaguely aware that you are calling out for Jane..._

"Jane! Jane, p...please! H-Help me!" Maura cried, in her sleep as she writhed helplessly on the couch.

Jane scrambled out of the bathroom, barely pulling up her sweatpants as she tried to get to Maura. Her heart was in her throat. She barely avoided tripping over Bass as she came to a skidding halt and dropped to her knees in front of the couch. Maura was sweating and crying beneath the blanket Jane had thrown over her before deciding to take a quick shower while the ME slept, having fallen asleep against Jane during the documentary.

Jane gently placed her hands on Maura's shoulders, shaking as gently as possible. "Maur, wake up. You're dreaming." She said softly, not wanting to startle her. Jane felt sick to her stomach at the pain and fear her friend was obviously suffering.

Maura's eyes snapped open and she jolted upright, eyes wide as saucers. Her chest heaved as she tried desperately to expand her lungs with oxygen. She looked like some caged animal, but as soon as her fear filled eyes found Jane, her arms wrapped around the dark haired detective as she let out a heartbreaking sob. "Oh God, Jane..." She whimpered, nearly knocking the both of them to the floor.

Jane worked to steady herself as she wrapped her arms around the ME gently and began to rub her back. "Shhhh, you're okay, Maura. Everything is okay. I've got you." Jane said softly, swallowing thickly in an attempt to rid the tears that wanted to be shed.

"P...Please, d-don't leave me. I-I feel them...I-It h...urts." Maura sobbed as she pulled back and glanced down at her thighs.

Shaking her head, Jane pushed a damp piece of honey colored hair away from Maura's forehead. "I'm not going anywhere." She reassured, moving to sit beside her. "You had your thighs clamped together pretty tight." Jane said as she followed her friend's gaze.

"I f-feel th-em... I feel them o..on me, t-touching m-e." Maura whimpered, red rimmed eyes looking back at Jane. She brought her knees up to her chest and Jane watched as she tried to curl up into herself.

"Hey, come here." Jane said softly as she gently wrapped her arms around the honey blonde's waist and pulled her gently in her lap. Maura sat with her side to Jane, legs stretching out across the couch. "No one is touching you, I've got you." Jane whispered softly as she rubbed Maura's arm. She was light in Jane's lap, lighter than Jane would have expected but she suspected that not eating for almost two days would do that to you.

Maura was stiff at first, but as Jane's calloused fingers traced over her skin, she began to slowly relax. She settled down against Jane's chest, her face burying in the detective's well defined neck while her arms encircled Jane's waist. Maura inhaled deeply and closed her eyes as she allowed the scent of jasmine, lavender, and a scent that was purely Jane, raid her senses, calming her racing heart.

Jane held Maura close, running her fingers over Maura's arm and whispering words of comfort as her friend slowly stopped crying and trembling against her. She knew that kind of trembling. It wasn't because her friend was chilly. No. It was the kind of trembling that started within your chest cavity and vibrated your whole body. Anxiety. Fear. That's what caused it, and it was involuntary, quaking your body to the core until your muscles ached from the action.

Soon enough though, Maura calmed down. Her breath caressing the soft skin of Jane's neck. She was curled up against her friend, soaking up the warmth and comfort that Jane was offering. "Jane," Maura said in a raspy voice from her crying jag.

"Yeah?" Came Jane's reply as she tried to ignore the goose bumps that formed as she felt Maura's lips ghost against her neck.

"Thank you." Maura breathed, closing her eyes and nuzzling her face closer into her friend's neck, much to Jane's displeasure(Or pleasure?).

Jane took a slow, but shuddery breath. The feeling of Maura pressed against her, breath touching her neck was causing some serious inner conflict. The familiar feeling of butterflies fluttered from her stomach and into her chest cavity until she was sure she could puke up the insects. There was also a feeling of... What? Was it...Arousal? No. No that's not what it was. No. Jane shook her head at herself and dismissed all of the awkward, confusing and non-platonic feelings before her brain had a chance to process any of it.

However, Jane would allow herself to admit that she liked holding her friend. Who would have thought Jane Rizzoli liked to cuddle? _Only for Maura..._ Jane thought as she subconsciously pressed a kiss to her friend's forehead.

Maura, who was seemingly unaware of her friend's inner turmoil sighed contently against Jane as her arms tightened around the Italian detective. She had thoughts of her own. They were slightly similar to Jane's. _I didn't know Jane liked to cuddle. It's... Nice. I rather like the way her arms feel around me. Strong. Protective. Maybe she's only doing this for me, not because she enjoys it. _The honey blonde sighed at her rueful thoughts and lifted her head. "If I'm making you uncomfortable, you don't have to-"

Jane cut her off. "Wh-what? No, no. I...No. You're fine, Maura. Of course you're not making me uncomfortable. I-I'm the opposite of uncomfortable... I'm... comfortable..." _Smooth, Jane...Very smooth._ She berated herself. The dark haired woman swallowed the lump that had formed and offered a smile. "Just... Relax." Jane said softly.

Maura smiled a little, her hazel-green eyes studying her friend carefully, looking for insincerity. When she found none, her smile only broadened and she placed her head back on Jane's shoulder. "I had no idea you liked cuddling, Jane..." She teased softly. "You're quite comfortable." Maura added.

Jane chuckled softly. "I normally don't..." She replied as she stared absently at the blank TV. "But for some reason I don't mind it with you." Though she didn't mean it, her voice had lowered slightly. They were silent for a while, each caught up in their own thoughts before Maura's stomach made itself known.

"Sounds like someone is hungry." Jane mused with a soft laugh.

Maura lifted her head and shrugged. "A little, I guess." She said as she looked down at Jane's arms around her.

"Well, I'm hungry too so let's order some Chinese for dinner." Jane smiled and watched Maura nod softly.

"Okay." The honey blonde said as she regrettably moved herself from Jane's lap and allowed herself stand slowly to stretch a little. Jane stood up herself and moved to the kitchen to grab the number and the phone. She already knew what they wanted.

The Chinese arrived 30 minutes later and Jane paid the young delivery boy, but before Jane could shut the door, the boy stopped her. "M-Ma'am...? A-Are y-you detective Rizzoli?" The pizza faced teenager stammered.

Jane's body stiffened and her grip on the door knob tightened. She studied the boy a moment, before glancing behind her to see Maura on the couch. She stepped further outside, gripping her piece that rested on the side table by the door. She kept it there as she nodded with a hardened expression. "Yeah, who wants to know?" She asked, in a hushed voice, brow raised.

The boy swallowed and squirmed nervously under her unwavering stare. "I-I'm a-also 'sposed to give ya this..." He mumbled as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a wrinkly piece of paper and handed it to her.

As the boy reached into his pocket, Jane braced herself, only allowing her body to relax slightly as she noted it was just a piece of paper. She glanced around briefly before taking the piece of paper with her sleeve and before she could ask who gave it to him, the boy took off.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: **_Sorry for being a jerk and leaving you with that cliffie. (x So yeah, I had fun with this chapter. You're about to meet a character that...Actually exists and isn't really a character. xD They are based off of someone, but I'm not saying anymore. c: Woo! Enjoy!_

__**Disclaimer: **Yeah, no.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen<strong>

Jane stood frozen in the doorway for a moment, her hand still gripping her gun while the other sleeve covered hand held a wrinkly piece of paper. "Jane, everything okay?" Maura's voice broke through her stupor and Jane quickly shook her head before shutting the door and shoving the piece of paper behind her back.

"Yeah, everything's fine, Maur. Just paying the delivery boy." She replied lamely as she picked up the bag full of food that she had set down on the table next to her gun and brought it into the kitchen.

Jane set the bag onto the kitchen counter and glanced down at the piece of paper in her sleeve covered hand. "What's that?" Maura asked from directly behind her. Jane nearly jumped out of her skin as she whipped around to face Maura.

"Shit! Jesus, Maura. Don't do that." Jane grumbled, one hand covering her heart while the other seemed to have crumpled the piece of paper up out of fright. She glanced down at her fisted hand and mentally chastised herself for ruining what could be evidence. "It's just the receipt..." She answered. _Lie. Stupid lie. _She hated lying to Maura, but the ME didn't need to be worried about something that could be nothing right now.

Maura stared down at Jane's fisted hand and then looked back up at her friend with a slightly narrowed gaze. Jane almost faltered under Maura's scrutinizing eyes, but she kept up her nonchalance. Finally the shorter woman nodded, seemingly satisfied with that answer. "Okay, well... We're eating at the table, last time I allowed you to eat at the couch, I had to get the cushion dry cleaned..." She said with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"Hey, it was _one _time! I said I was sorry and I even offered to pay!" Jane replied, a small smile creasing her lips at the memory of Maura's horrified expression when she dribbled soy sauce on the cushion.

Maura just rolled her eyes and began to pull out containers full of food and get down plates, while Jane shoved the piece of paper in the pocket of her zip up sweatshirt. "Maur, c'mon... How many times do I have to tell you that eating out of the containers is half the experience of takeout?" She mused as she put the plates up that Maura had gotten out. Maura, for her part just raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow and smirked.

All during their dinner, all Jane could think about was the crumpled up piece of paper in her pocket. She tried to keep her focus on the casual conversation she and Maura were having but she couldn't keep her mind from wandering back to the note burning a whole in her side.

If Maura noticed Jane's lack of focus, she didn't comment on it. "Well, that was lovely. Thanks for buying." She said as she stood up from her seat and began to gather up the leftovers and empty cartons.

Jane nodded noncommittally. "Yeah, sure. No problem. I'll be right back, gonna use the bathroom." She said as she stood up and gathered her own empty carton to deposit it in the trash on her way. Maura merely nodded and continued to clean up.

Sighing, Jane leaned against the closed bathroom door and shoved her hand into her pocket. She stared down at the crumpled piece of paper before slowly opening it and straightening out the creases on the bathroom countertop. Before she allowed herself to even glance down at it, she closed her eyes and took a calming breath.

Once she opened her eyes back up, she brought them down to the wrinkled sheet of paper beneath her fingertips, slowly taking in the short note scribbled on it.

_Meet me at the docks, in the shipping warehouse. _

_you'll know which one, detective. Come alone, please._

_-P.D._

Jane swallowed and re-read the message a couple of times before she quickly crumpled the piece of paper and shoved it back in her pocket. What the hell was Paddy Doyle doing contacting her? Why didn't he just show up at Maura's? It's not like he had any problem with that before. How was she supposed to leave Maura alone?

Heaving a sigh, Jane ran a hand through her unruly hair and groaned. She had to lie. Again. To Maura. Scrubbing her face tiredly, Jane flushed the toilet so it seemed like she had actually used the restroom and then proceeded to wash her hands before drying them on her pants and exiting.

Maura was perched on the couch, legs folded beneath her as she stared at the TV, a look of concentration on her delicate features. Jane took a breath and plopped down on the couch beside the ME, startling her a bit as she whipped her head in Jane's direction, honey colored curls bouncing lightly on her shoulders.

"Maur, I've gotta run to pick up some more clothes and check on Jo Friday...And Ma. She's called about a dozen times. I sent her to my house when... When we we're at the hospital..." That wasn't a total lie, Jane did need to pick up clothes and check on her dog as well as her mother. The woman had called at least 20 times and left over a dozen messages that Jane didn't even bother checking.

Maura nodded softly. "Okay, we can-" Jane cut her off.

"I think you should stay here." Jane said, immediately regretting the words as a look of hurt and fear washed over her best friend's face. "I-I mean, I just, I think it would be best because I also want to go check on Frost and Korsak and see how-how things are going..." she stumbled over her words, scarred hands gesturing awkwardly.

Maura tried not to look hurt as she dropped her gaze to her own hands. The thought of being alone terrified her, but she wasn't about to force Jane to stay with her. She could do this, she could be alone for an hour or two. She took a shaky breath and looked back up at Jane, trying to hide the tears that so desperately wanted to fall. "O-okay, Jane." She stammered, sniffling.

_Damn it_... _Not the tears. _

"Aww, Maura. Don't cry. Please?" Jane moved to wrap her arms around the honey blonde as she fought back tears. Maura allowed her friend to hug her as she buried her face in dark hair.

"I-I'm s...sorry. I don't k-know why I'm crying. I just...I don't w-want to be alone." She sobbed quietly as she pulled back, watching as Jane too her hands and held them tightly. Maura then looked up at Jane and noted the look on her face. "And, I don't want to have a police officer outside of my house." She added quickly.

Jane deflated, but then she smiled. "Okay, I've got an idea." She said as she stood up and went to grab her phone. Maura watched her with a puzzled expression, her tears stopping momentarily. She watched as the dark haired detective stood in the kitchen with her phone glued to her ear, pacing slowly as she nodded and talked in a low voice.

Maura was only able to get a few words from the one sided conversation. Words like, _Borrow_,And, _She._ As well as, _Ladybug. Wait, Ladybug? What did a beetle have to do with anything? When Jane hung up, she had a smile on her face as she returned to the couch. _

"Jane...?" Maura cocked her head and raised a brow in an inquiring manner.

Jane just shrugged and grinned. "You'll see." She replied simply.

After 10 minutes of Maura trying to get Jane to break and tell her what was going on, there was a knock at the door. Jane scrambled to her feet and rushed to answer it, but not before glancing back at a curious looking Maura who was turned awkwardly in her seat on the couch, peaking over the back of it in the hopes of figuring out what Jane was up to.

Jane turned back to the door and opened it slowly before stepping out of view. Maura strained to hear the conversation, but Jane was talking quietly. When Jane stepped back into view, she was holding a black leather leash. Maura's eyes followed the leash and she immediately found a pair of chestnut colored eyes staring back into her own.

"Thanks so much, Sammy. I appreciate this." Maura briefly heard Jane's voice as her eyes roved over a beautiful dog. It had the body of a German Shepherd, however the animal's coat was all white with cream colored markings and two black patches over each eye. The animal sat beside Jane and only moved when Jane ordered her to.

"C'mon, Ladybug." Jane said sweetly as she brought the dog inside the house. "Let's unhook this leash." She mumbled as she knelt down and did just that.

Maura looked bemused as she stared at the animal before she brought her confused eyes to Jane's. "Jane...Why is there a dog in my foyer?" She asked slowly as she stood up and walked toward the sheepish looking detective.

"Maura, meet Ladybug. She would have graduated at the top of her class at the academy but since she's not a full blooded German Shepherd, they wouldn't allow it. She's trained with the best of them and would have made one hellova Police dog." Jane swallowed nervously as she glanced down at Ladybug who was looking between the two of them, tail wagging softly.

Maura raised an eyebrow and gave Jane an incredulous look. "That doesn't answer my question, Jane..." She let out an exasperating sigh.

If there were dirt to kick up, Jane would be digging her foot into it right about now as she fidgeted under Maura's glare. "Right, well... Yeah, well ya said that... you didn't wanna be alone, and that," She paused and glanced down at the dog. "That you didn't want some police officer outside your house. This is the next best thing... Aside from me of course." Jane reached down and petted the dog softly on the head, earning her a lick.

"Jane..." Maura folded her arms across her chest, and before she could say anything else, Jane cut her off.

"Maura, c'mon! Don't let her name fool you, or her sweet nature. She may not have a gun or opposable thumbs, but she's got a set of sharp ass teeth and I've seen her take down a 260 pound guy like he was a freakin' rag doll! She's trained to protect." Jane admonished, looking slightly desperate.

Maura still didn't look convinced. Jane sighed and scrubbed her face with her hands. "If not for me...Then-Then do it for her! Gees, you'll hurt her feelings. She's very sensitive about being..." She paused and lowered her voice. "Rejected..." Her eyes dropped to the dog who's tail stopped wagging immediately. "See? Look at her? Look at that face. No one gave her a chance! Just... Give her a chance, Maura..." Jane lowered herself to wrap an arm around the dog in a hug, giving Maura a set of puppy dog eyes.

Sighing Maura rolled her eyes and smirked. "Fine, alright. I only need one set of puppy dog eyes staring at me, thank you." She grumbled, shaking her head.

"Yes! Haha, see, Ladybug? She's too easy." Jane teased, as she scratched behind the animal's ear. Ladybug's tail wagged and she turned her muzzle toward Jane to lick her face. "Okay, okay. That's enough of that. Take me out to dinner first before you stick your tongue in my mouth." She chuckled and stood up to her full height.

Maura chuckled softly before she bent slightly to pet the dog, noting the festive Ladybug collar around the dog's neck as well as her tags. "That's okay, Ladybug. I understand what it's like to be rejected. We'll have fun while Jane's gone." She said softly as she petted the dog lovingly.

Jane smiled sadly, knowing that what Maura had said was probably true.

After explaining Ladybug's commands to Maura, Jane asked the ME if she was sure she'd be okay and Maura sighed and nodded. "Yes, Jane. I'll be fine. Are you sure Ladybug's owner is okay with this?" she asked as she glanced down at the dog who was laying down at Maura's feet.

"Yeah, Ladybug is a foster, really. She's been shuffled around. Her foster owner is someone I met through Korsak. I explained the situation and she agreed. Besides, Ladybug needs some one on one attention. Sammy has two dogs of her own and a canine police partner." Jane explained as she gathered her things and walked toward the door.

Maura nodded a little sadly. Poor Ladybug. Rejected from being a full fledged police dog, and now she doesn't have an actual home? Sad. Sighing, Maura looked down at the dog before she brought her gaze back up to Jane. "Okay, well... Be careful, and I'll call if I need anything." She said softly.

"You too, Maur." Jane said with a smile. She then looked down at Ladybug with a serious expression. "You take care of her, okay girl?" The dog sat up immediately, and Jane briefly wondered if she could understand what she was saying. "Good dog." Jane said before she turned and slowly exited the house.

Tearing her eyes from the door, Maura took a breath as she looked down at Ladybug. "Well, looks like it's just you and me." She said a little nervously. Ladybug just looked up at her before she moved to place her head in the ME's lap, nudging Maura's hands with the end of her snout, obviously wanting attention.

Maura grinned and began to stroke the dog's head softly. She could do this. She could be here alone. Well she wasn't alone, was she? She had Ladybug.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note # 2: <strong>_So now you've met Ladybug! :D She's a real dog, though she isn't part German Shepherd. She's a lab-border collie mix and probably with a bit of Spitz in her. She's much shyer than this Ladybug in the story, but just as freaking sweet. I thought it'd be fun to add a Police Dog reject in there instead of a cop to watch over Maura. Which reminds me, I have no idea if all police dogs have to be German Shepherds. I've only ever seen GSs as police dogs, so I don't know. But in my story that's how it is. xD If you want to see what Ladybug looks like she'll be on my profile. (: I hope you all enjoyed!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: **_So, this has been done for HOURS, but FF is just now letting me upload. It wasn't letting me log in. ): But yeah! I'm excited cause it let me log in! xD So you guys got a REALLY quick chapter. c: The F-bomb is dropped a lot in this chapter. Angst ftw! xD A lot of you think Maura should take Ladybug in. (: That just might happen. I hope you enjoy this action-packed chapter. The next chapter might be out just as quick._

**A/N 2: **_Sorry this chapter poofed. D: But guess what! Someone on tumblr happened to save it and had it on their laptop. They are seriously my lifesaver. You know who you are. I don't know if they have an FF account, but their tumblr is Maura-the-bore-a. (: So thank you, thank you! Maybe now I can write another chapter on a borrowed laptop. _

**Disclaimer: **...Yeah.

**Chapter Fourteen**

Jane swallowed thickly in an attempt to rid the dryness in her throat as she gripped the steering wheel. Her heart was pounding against her chest as she stared out of the wind shield. She had been at the warehouse for a little over five minutes now, trying to gather her thoughts.

Taking a breath she made sure she had her badge and gun before she slowly exited her car. Schooling her features, Jane put on her usual confident mask and walked into the same warehouse they found Tommy O'Rourke almost a year ago, only without the Jane Rizzoli swagger.

It was dark, and Jane had to stop to allow her eyes to get used to the lack of light. Her right hand twitched near her gun as she scanned the dark building. Her cop instincts kicked in, it was way too quiet. She was about to speak when a familiar voice filled the silence.

"Detective Rizzoli. Thank you for coming." Doyle said as he stepped into the light at the entrance. "You can move your hand away from your gun, I'm alone. I trust you came alone as well?" He asked calmly.

Jane nodded and she reluctantly dropped her hand to her side. "I did. What do you want, Doyle, why are you contacting me?" She asked, not bothering to hide the distaste from her voice. Doyle watched her a moment, taking in her stature and tired eyes.

"How's Maura?" He finally asked, the calm in his voice suddenly changing to one of concern.

Heaving a tired sigh, Jane ran a hand through her hair in frustration as she considered her answer. After a moment she shifted her weight and opened her mouth to speak. "She's... Doing as well as expected. Listen, if you wanted to know how Maura was why didn't you just come see for yourself? Or-" She was cut off as Doyle shook his head.

"I didn't want to scare her. And she probably doesn't want to speak to me anyway. The reason I've asked you to meet me here is because I believe I know who did this." He said slowly, a deep frown appearing on his face.

Jane's body went rigid and her eyes darkened. Her jaw flexed and she took a step into Doyle's personal space. "You tell me who the fuck did this to her, I swear I'll put my gun to their dicks and pull the trigger..." Her voice was deadly calm, though much deeper than usual and the anger and intensity of her glare made even Doyle himself a little nervous.

The Mob boss took a step back and swallowed the momentary fear that the Italian detective had put into him. "I have no doubt in my mind that you'd protect my daughter, detective but I don't think you want that blood on your hands." He said calmly as he watched the tall woman warily.

"You _listen_ to me, god damn it! Those bastards raped her, they fucking _raped_ her!" Jane all but snarled, fists clenching at her sides as the rage she had been controlling since she found Maura, slowly began to rise to the surface.

"They raped and beat her! She's so traumatized that she can't even fucking remember and she wakes up screaming and crying! She has bruises all over her body, Doyle. Now you fucking tell me again that I don't want their blood on my hands..." Her chest was heaving as if she'd just run a marathon and her nails dug furiously into her scarred hands.

Doyle had to work to repress his own anger as he listened to the full extent of what happened. "Tommy O'Rourke's boys." He hadn't meant to say it, but the intensity of Jane's eyes and the way her voice rasped in desperate rage, the gruesome details of Maura's assault; It caused him to falter. His plan hadn't been to get the detective so riled up that she'd claim revenge herself.

"Names, give me names." She demanded venomously, dark eyes glaring daggers.

Doyle shook his head as he worked to get his thoughts back on track. "Detective, I'll give you the names, but you can't take matters into your own hands..." He was back to sounding calm and confident, though barely suppressing his own rage.

Jane was almost vibrating with rage, however Doyle didn't at all seem perturbed by it. "You can't tell me who-" Doyle cut her off. _Apparently feeling suicidal_... That thought crossed Jane's mind for a moment as she tried not to explode at him.

"No, you aren't like me, detective. We both know you're just angry at what has happened to Maura. What would she have to say if you murdered them?" He questioned, knowing very well despite everything Maura would still be against murdering the O'Rourke brothers in cold blood.

Jane visibly deflated and let out a sigh as she unclenched her hands, now feeling the dull ache from how hard her fingernails had dug into them. "Why do you care? Why are you even telling me this? Why don't you just kill them yourself?" She asked in an irritated and slightly defeated sounding voice.

Doyle thought for a moment and shifted his weight. "Like I said, detective. You aren't like me, and I wanted to give the Police a chance to catch them before I do..." He replied resolutely.

Jane nodded slowly. "I see. Well, between you and me, I hope you catch them." She said harshly, voice filled with hatred.

"The oldest and probably the brains is Riley O'Rourke. His two younger brothers are Shamus and Ryan O'Rourke. They no doubt did this to get revenge on me for killing their father." Doyle's jaw flexed as he worked to keep his calm demeanor. "But you just worry about keeping Maura safe, detective. I have no doubt they'll try to finish what they started..." He all but commanded.

Giving a determined nod, Jane closed her eyes a moment and tried to ignore the oncoming migraine before she opened her eyes again. "I will. But I can't promise I wont kill those bastards if they come near her." She declared, rubbing her scarred hands together in an attempt to relieve the ache.

Doyle merely nodded before he turned slowly to leave without another word. Jane turned in the opposite direction and headed back for her car. Her anger was still boiling and the thought of the O'Rourke brothers only made it worse. Before she knew it, her fist was ramming into the side of her car door. It took her a moment to actually register the pain and she recoiled, tears springing into her eyes. "Mother fu-" She whispered harshly as she cradled her hand.

As the pain dissipated to a dull ache, she looked down at her hand to see it was already turning purple and swelling. Her eyes then drifted to the small dent in her car door and she grunted, annoyed with herself before opening the door with her good hand and sliding in.

Maura sat on the couch, heart beating a little faster than usual as she looked around the room warily. She had been okay at first, distracting herself with whatever was on the TV and running her fingers idly over Ladybug's head; But there had been a loud shuffling and the noise startled her so bad that she had jumped up from the couch only to realize it was Bass making his way through the kitchen.

Ladybug hadn't even batted an eye at the sound, though she did look up at Maura as if slightly confused as to why she had jumped up so quickly and stopped petting her. After calming down, she silently cursed Bass for scaring her and sat back down but she couldn't seem to shake off her anxiety now. Her hands trembled slightly as she fidgeted and turned up her TV a little, hoping the louder it was the more distracting it would be.

That wasn't the case, however. Every little noise and creak made her pulse quicken. She glanced down at Ladybug who lay at her feet. Her temporary canine companion didn't look worried but as if sensing Maura needed reassurance, the large dog sat up and placed her head back in Maura's lap, nudging her hands with a cold, wet nose. Maura smiled down at Ladybug and petted the animal. "Thank you, girl." She murmured softly, watching as Ladybug's ears dropped back against her skull and she licked her hand.

They sat like that for a couple of minutes, Maura calming down with every stroke to Ladybug's soft coat, until the dog's demeanor unexpectedly changed. Ladybug lifted her head and stood up, suddenly alert, ears erect and swiveling from one side to the other. Maura watched as the animal's hackles rose and she stared at the door, a low growl erupting from Ladybug's throat.

Maura swallowed thickly as fear suddenly gripped her by the throat. She stood up slowly, though on shaky legs and tried to keep herself from allowing the feeling to overwhelm her. "W-what is it, Ladybug?" She asked quietly, as if she expected an answer from the animal.

Ladybug looked back at her charge briefly before she jerked her head back to the door, head lowering as she moved quietly around the couch, as if she was stalking pray. Maura was amazed that the dog could be so quiet. There were a few tense moments of Ladybug just staring at the door and Maura backing slowly toward the hallway to her room, until suddenly the door was kicked open.

To Maura's horror, a familiar looking man in a ski mask tried to enter but immediately halted as his eyes widened at the large dog blocking his path. Ladybug's ears pinned back against her cranium and her lips curled up to reveal a set of white fangs. The dog let out a warning growl, looking as though she was ready to pounce on him.

The man swallowed thickly and tried not to make any sudden movements as his eyes moved to Maura. He forced out a humorless chuckle as he watched her frozen in fear. "Ya think a dumb mutts' gunna stop meh, lass?" His Irish accent caused a wave of nausea to come over her and suddenly the memories hit her like a freight train. She stumbled back like she had been hit in the gut and her back hit the wall, trying to suppress the quickly rising bile in her throat.

The man chuckled and went to take a step forward but Ladybug let out a ferocious snarl and inched closer to him, causing him to step back slowly. Maura tried to push back the memories and regain some sort of composure. She watched in horror as the Irishmen reached behind his back. _He's got a gun or a knife and if I don't-_ She stopped mid-thought before she yelled out, "Attack! Ladybug, attack!"

That was all the incentive Ladybug needed. Maura watched the scene in slow motion; Like lightning, the dog leapt into the air, muscles rippling beneath thick fur, jaws open and, sharp teeth gleaming in the light. The man didn't have much time to react and his eyes widened in fear as a set of large jaws came at his face. He felt the air leave his chest as the animal slammed into him, his body hitting the ground.

He had momentarily forgotten the knife in his back pocket as his arms automatically went to protect his face. His ears rang with his own heartbeat and the sound of a menacing snarl as Ladybug towered over him and her jaws clamped down on his arm and tugged violently, teeth shredding skin.

The loud cry of the man mingled with Ladybug's barking snarls as she viciously bit and tugged Maura's attacker, treating him like some sort of chew toy. It snapped Maura out of her fear gripping haze and she forced her legs to move to the kitchen and grab her cell phone.

She fumbled with the phone, barely able to think clearly and punch in Jane's number before she realized that the detective was speed dial number one. Maura pressed the speed dial and held the phone with shaking hands to her ear.

Jane answered the phone after two rings. "_Maura, what is it, wha-_" She was cut off as her ears picked up the background noise. Snarls and screams echoing back through to her. Before she could say anything else, Maura's terrified voice cut her off.

"J-Jane, o-oh God, Jane! S-someone's h...hear, and t-the dog!" She could barely come up with a coherent sentence, but Jane understood.

"_Maura, go lock yourself in your room and hide. I'm on my way. I've gotta call it in. Let the dog do what she's trained to do." _Jane said quickly.

Maura stared helplessly at the dog, worried for it's safety before Jane's voice broke her thoughts and told her to do as she said. Finally, the terrified ME forced herself to hurry to her bedroom, hanging up the phone and shutting the door behind her.

She winced as she heard the yelp of Ladybug and a loud thud before there was the sound of nails working to get a grip on the hardwood floor. Maura gripped her phone and hurried to her closet, shutting it behind her and collapsing to the floor as a sob escaped her lips. Why was this happening to her?


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's ****Note**; _Hey there...Fancy meeting you here. So yeah, I've been trying to write this for like a week straight on two different laptops since mine is still flucking broke. Yeah, I said flucking. xD ANYWAY...I'm not sure if I like this one. Also, I don't usually do songfics. But as I was writing the beginning of this chapter, the song "Animal I have Become" by Three days grace was playing and I felt it fit Jane's mood. I know this chapter probably isn't that good, but things are kinda hectic right now. On a side note, I might have a couple of oneshots in mind to do while I take a breather from this angst to gather my muse. So the anon who issued me a prompt, be on the look out. c: The other oneshots will probably have something to do with a forewheeler, and...shit I forgot the other one. D: Oh well, it'll come to me again. One more thing, I'd again like to thank Maura-the-bore-a on tumblr for sending me chapter 14 again. You are a lifesaver. Idk how many times I've said that but it's true. __ Alright, longest AN ever. Enough of my yammering...READ ON. WAIT. One more thing...I didn't read through this so any errors are mine. I'll probably go back and fix them later...NOW READ ON. xD_

__**Disclaimer:** Really?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen<strong>

As Jane pulled away from the warehouse, her hands held the steering wheel like a vice grip. Jaw flexing in barely contained rage, Jane turned up her radio to block out the horrible images of Maura she had conjured up whilst talking to Paddy Doyle. The radio blared and the current song playing somehow fit her boiling rage.

_I can't escape this hell. _

_So many times I've tried. _

_But I'm still caged inside. _

_Somebody get me through_

_This nightmare. I can't_

_Control myself._

The hand that she had rammed into her car door pulsed angrily as she continued to grip the steering wheel until she was white knuckled. She had what seemed to be a deadly look in her eyes, dark and hard, filled with anger; anger that was directed at both herself and anyone who was involved in Maura's assault. She was angry at herself for letting this happen.

_So what if you can see the_

_Darkest side of me. No one_

_Will ever change this animal_

_I have become. Help me believe_

_It's not the real me, somebody_

_Help me tame this animal._

Jane really did not feel like going to her apartment to deal with her mother and the inevitable onslaught of questions she knew that were coming. She was sure that with all the pent up rage she was feeling right now, that she might explode; explode at her mother, who definitely didn't deserve that. Her heart thudded against her chest as she contemplated what to do. She couldn't go back to Maura like this either.

_I can't escape myself. _

_So many times I've lied. _

_But there's still rage inside. _

_Somebody get me through this_

_Nightmare. I can't control_

_Myself. _

By the time the song came to an end, Jane had calmed down considerably; just in time too, as she pulled up to her own apartment building. She sighed as she pulled into a parking space and killed the engine, rubbing tiredly at her face before slowly getting out of the car and locking it. She made her way tiredly up the stairs, opting to avoid the elevator, needing more time to herself.

The door swung open before Jane had a chance to dig out her keys, startled by the hug she was suddenly pulled into. "Jesus, Ma! You scared the crap out of me." Jane grumbled, now awkwardly hugging the elder Rizzoli.

Angela hugged a little tighter. "Oh, I'm sorry honey." She said as she finally released her daughter. "How's Maura? What happened? Janie, I've been worried sick about the two of you, and you haven't returned any of my phone calls!" Angela rambled on, hands waving around.

Jane closed her eyes and took a deep breath, hands coming up to massage her temples. "Ma-" She was cut off as Angela suddenly grabbed her swollen hand.

"What happened to your hand!" The elder Rizzoli cried, attempting to gently run her fingers over it only to have Jane snatch her hand back and cradle it.

Scowling, Jane looked down at her injured hand before she looked back up at Angela who was looking at her expectantly. "Nothing happened…" She groused, flexing it slowly and wincing.

"Whatever, at least put some ice on it. I swear…" Her mother went off to the kitchen, mumbling something about Jane needing a safer job. She returned moments later with an ice pack from Jane's freezer, wrapped up in a rag so it wouldn't be too cold.

Jane took the proffered item and gingerly set it on her hand, hissing through her teeth and wincing. "Thanks." She finally mumbled, closing her eyes a moment and taking a slow breath to keep calm.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on, why you told me come and stay here and take care of Jo?" Angela pressed on, hands on her hips and an expectant eyebrow raised.

Sighing, Jane opened her eyes and continued to cradle her swollen hand. She was silent, as if gathering her thoughts before she finally opened her mouth to speak. "Maura…Maura was-" Her jaw flexed and suddenly she felt her earlier rage return.

Angela let her arms drop as her tone softened and the expectant look on her face changed to one of worry and concern. "Janie, is Maura okay? Please talk to me." She pleaded, taking a step toward Jane and placing a hand on her arm.

Jane's anger and rage deflated and suddenly she felt the familiar sting of tears. She blinked them back and took a shuddery breath, shaking her head. Immediately, she was pulled into a gentle hug; Jane's resolve broke. "M-Maura was-she was raped and-beaten and I could have-" Her mother shushed her and rubbed her back gently.

"Shhh, baby. It'll be okay. What Maura has been through is terrible but, she has you to help her pull through it. And don't you dare tell me it was your fault. That's just ridiculous, Jane." The elder Rizzoli said softly, kissing her daughter's cheek.

Jane fought off her tears, still trying to be strong. She would cry on her own time when no one was there to watch or fuss over her, but for now she would allow her mother to witness this small moment of weakness; she would allow _herself_ this small moment of weakness, this comfort. Finally she pulled back and offered a weak, barely there smile to her mother. "Thanks Ma. I should probably get back to Maura's. I left her there with a friend of mines' dog because she refused to have a detail outside her place…And she wasn't all that thrilled at the idea of being alone." Jane said as she glanced down at her feet.

Angela nodded. "Of course, Janie. You'll keep me updated and let me know if you girls need something." She raised a brow, it wasn't really a question even though it was posed as one. Jane _WAS_ going to call her and Angela _WAS_ going to do something for the two women.

Jane rolled her eyes good naturedly but nodded. "Yeah, Ma. I will…" She started to walk toward her bedroom but turned at the last minute as she said, "Thanks." She felt a little better after a good hug from her mother, though she was loath to ever admit it.

The older woman simply smiled and nodded before Jane turned back around and continued toward her bedroom. She packed more clothes and other necessities that she'd need and before she knew it, she was kissing her mother and Jo goodbye.

Just as Jane began to put her things in the car, her cell rang. She pulled it from her back pocket and looked at the caller ID. It was Maura. A moment of panic fluttered through her before she tried to push it down in the 3 seconds it took for her to answer the phone.

The utter horror and fear she felt the first time Maura was kidnapped, was back. Maura was in danger again. After hanging up, Jane quickly made a phone call to Korsak, all the while pulling out of her apartment complex and taking off with as much speed as Boston traffic would allow.

He barely got in the word hello before Jane was barking out orders at him.

"Someone's at Maura's! Get down there and hurry!" She was about to hang up, not giving Korsak a chance to ask for details when at the last moment she said, "And call detectives Vega and Jakes!" She half yelled in a panic before snapping the phone shut and throwing it in the passenger seat.

Her heart was ringing in her ears and thudding like a steel drum against her chest. She couldn't seem to think straight. All she could focus on was getting to Maura, she barely registered anything else around her; her mind thinking up worst possible scenarios.

Finally, after what seemed like hours(When in reality it was only 10 minutes with the blue lights on and Jane speeding), she pulled up into Maura's driveway with the sound of sirens in the distance. Quickly, Jane got out of the car, already reaching for her gun.

She took in the busted down door and allowed her highly trained eyes to move to the ground where a puddle of blood had gathered. Her heart sank into her stomach but forced herself not panic…well, she was already panicking, so she forced herself not to assume that this was or was not Maura's blood.

The drops of blood and bloody paw prints following it, lead Jane to believe it wasn't Maura's blood. God did she hope that. She swallowed thickly and continued inside, gun leading the way. There were more bloody paw prints smeared across Maura's hall floor.

She checked all the other rooms before finally moving to Maura's. "Maura?" Her voice was hoarse as she spoke and she swallowed hard in hopes of clearing it. "Maura, answer me." She said sternly, now holstering her gun and knocking on the locked door. She could briefly hear the shorter woman's sobs as they got closer.

The door opened and suddenly Jane was nearly knocked to the floor as a trembling Maura crashed into her chest. Jane felt the pressuring fear and panic she had felt earlier, slowly ease as she snaked her arms around the ME and buried her face in honey blonde locks.

Maura sobbed, her grip on Jane tightening as she heard the sirens and distant voices outside, and then suddenly there was the sound of nails clacking against hard floors. Maura pulled back from Jane and peaked around her to see a bloody looking dog standing in the hallway.

Ladybug stood with her right paw raised awkwardly, blood staining her maw and smearing down her once snow white chest. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth as she panted, crimson red surrounding her teeth and gums.

"Jane!" Maura finally spoke for the first time since Jane had arrived. Jane turned them both around, still refusing to let go of Maura, only to see Ladybug standing there, tail swaying softly. Jane smiled, thanking God for Ladybug. "Jane, she looks hurt." Maura mumbled through tears, bringing a hand to wipe them away.

Jane kissed the top of Maura's head and internally sighed a sigh of relief. Maura was okay. Ladybug had saved her. "She's gonna be okay, Maur." Jane said, surprised at how steady her voice was. Finally, Korsak and Frost entered, guns drawn, followed by Vega and Jakes.

At the sight of new people, Ladybug immediately limped toward Jane and Maura, standing in front of them in what would have been a protective stance had her paw not been lifted awkwardly.

The four detectives stared before Korsak holstered his gun, the other three following suit. "What happened? Is everyone okay?" The senior detective asked, eyes shifting between Jane and Maura. Detectives Vega and Jakes moved further into the house, waiting expectantly for one of the two woman to answer.

Jane finally released Maura from her hold and turned slightly to look at her. Maura glanced between the detectives, including Jane before nodding jerkily. "Yes, I-I think so." She said shakily, wiping away stray tears. Glancing down at an exhausted Ladybug, Maura bit her lip. "I probably wouldn't be had it not been for Ladybug." She said softly as she moved toward the dog who turned slightly at the sound of her name.

Maura knelt down to pet the dog but before she could, Jane quickly grabbed her hand. "No, wait Maur. She's got blood all over her…" At Maura's 'and your point is?' look, Jane further explained. "One of the O'Rourke Brothers' blood no doubt. If he's hurt bad enough you might be able to find him." She said, gesturing toward the door.

Korsak and Frost looked bewildered and shocked at the mention of O'Rourke, or at least the name. "Tommy had kids?" Frost asked. Korsak nodded silently, turning to give Jane a questioning look. His eyes saying something along the lines of, _how in the hell did you come up with this new information?_

Suddenly, realization dawned on Maura. "J-Jane how did you-I should have-" She shook her head, thoughts jumbled. "You're saying I shouldn't touch her lest I contaminate evidence…" She finally said. Jane nodded solemnly, an apologetic look forming on her face.

"I've already got Unis canvassing and searching, got some canine units coming too. Might be able to pick up a scent." Vega said, as she hung up her cell phone. Maura hadn't even noticed she'd been on it. Vega then turned and said something to Jakes. Maura watched him nod and turn to leave. The SVU detective then turned her eyes to Jane.

"Wanna tell me how you found out this little tidbit of information?" She asked, finely sculpted eyebrow raised as intense feline like eyes stared pointedly at her.

Jane ran a shaky hand through her hair and heaved a tired sigh. "Anonymous tip." She stated in a tone that told Vega that was all she was getting. "Test the blood, you'll see I'm right." Jane then said, nodding toward the blood on the ground and then to Ladybug.

Vega sighed and then nodded as she moved aside to let crime scene techs through. Korsak and Frost had long since stepped outside.

Maura just stood there motionless, her gaze wide and fearful as everything suddenly hit her. Her chest tightened and her stomach churned. The memories flooded back and suddenly the room was closing in on her. She felt like the air was being forced from her chest and she couldn't get enough no matter how much she tried to suck in.

She couldn't breathe. Black dots swam into her view and she tried in vane to blink them away as panic unfurled in her stomach and set off a bomb. _I'm having an Anxiety attack. Heart palpitations, perspiration- "Maura?" her name was garbled sounding and she wasn't sure who had called it; she felt like she was underwater, struggling to break through the surface. Her lungs screamed for mercy as her breath came out in short bursts. She was hyperventilating. And then she was swaying, sight practically gone now, ears ringing with her own heartbeat._

"_J-Jane-I-I-" It was all she got out before unconsciousness claimed her. Almost light lightning, Jane moved before Maura could hit the floor. She stumbled with the weight of the honey haired woman, arms wrapping hooking under her armpits as she gently lowered her to the ground. _

"_Can I get some help, here?" Jane asked in a panicked voice, looking over at Vega who was already yelling for an EMT. _

"_Maura? Maura can you hear me?"_


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: **_Here we are! Next chapter. (: This one is LONG. 1,074 words longer than I normally do for a chapter. xD But yeah, had to be done. So, I was listening to "Wherever You Will Go" By Charlene Soraia, it helped write this chapter. I love her version. Hmm, I think that's really all for this AN. So I hope you enjoy! Oh! And, I have another story lined up after this one. It's not a sequel or anything, just something that's probably been done before but will be done my way. Haha. _

__**Disclaimer: **Really?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen<strong>

Jane paced the waiting room of the hospital, one shaky hand running through tangled dark curls. She was panicking, even though Dr. Reese -who had been one of the first to greet them at the hospital bay- told Jane that everything would be okay, however she needed to stay in the waiting room while they looked her over.

So, here she was, waiting… worrying… Maura had been through so much and Jane was helpless on the sidelines just to watch. She could feel herself teetering near the edge of a breakdown, having held so much in. God, how many times had she almost lost Maura? How many times had Jane been helpless, unable to do anything to make it better? She felt so powerless; so useless.

Her brain was buzzing with everything that had happened over the past couple of days, and all the emotions she had forced and held back felt as though they were all ready to burst from her body at once in the form of some kind of horrific beast. Fear, rage, panic, worry, regret. Jane stopped pacing and leaned against the wall, chest heaving. Her chest quaked, causing her whole body to tremble with anxiety. It ached, her chest physically ached.

The only way she could describe it was that her heart felt like a balloon, slowly expanding in her chest until it would inevitably pop. She let out a ragged breath and suddenly her back slid down the wall and she crumpled to the floor in a heap, unable to take it anymore. Nothing else registered except the way it hurt to breathe; how the oxygen seemed to be depleting from the air with every shallow breath.

She cried without abandon, curling into herself in an attempt to stop the pain in her chest, unable to care if anyone saw her at this point. She cried until she couldn't breathe through her nose. She cried despite the looks of concern of passersby, she cried until a gentle hand touched her shoulder.

"Detective Rizzoli," Dr. Reese's soft voice caused Jane to look up through red rimmed eyes. She was met with a soft smile and sympathetic eyes. Jane immediately wiped away the tears and worked to steady her breathing as Dr. Reese gently helped her up. Once Jane seemed semi-collected, the doctor began to lead her to Maura's room.

"Dr. Isles is going to be fine. Her body has just been through so much and this is it's way of dealing with the massive amount of stress. She had a severe anxiety attack, but she should wake up soon. In the mean time, it would probably be good for her to wake up and see you, and you probably want to be with her anyway." The young doctor smiled knowingly as she opened the door to Maura's room.

Jane nodded numbly and took a shuddery breath as they entered. "We've got her on an IV and an anxiety medication to help her wind down. We'll probably keep her overnight, just to be sure she's alright. Do you have any questions?" She asked, placing a reassuring hand on Jane's upper arm.

Jane in turn shook her head in the negative before giving a very raspy, "Thank you.".

Dr. Reese smiled sweetly and nodded. "Of course. If you need anything, just press the nurses' button. Otherwise, I'll be back shortly to check on her." And with that, the petit ER doctor was on her way.

Jane turned to now fully observe Maura. She looked so fragile and small beneath the hospital sheets. Her face was pale in contrast to her honey colored hair which was fanned out against her pillow. Jane had to fight back more tears as she forced herself toward the bed. Gently, Jane took one of Maura's hands in her own and brought it to her lips.

"I'm so sorry, Maur." Jane whispered, voice thick and raspier than usual from her crying jag. "I promise to take care of you. Just…Don't…" She faltered, swiping away a stray tear. This was stupid, she knew Maura was going to be okay… but, "Don't leave me, okay? You're my best friend and I need you. As selfish as it makes me sound, I need you. You're my rock, Maur, my-my…" Jane shook her head, unable to formulate a coherent sentence from her jumbled thoughts.

She sighed and released Maura's hand to pull up the chair in the room and took a seat, retaking her hand once again and tracing shapes into it. "Love you, Maura. I'll be here when you wake up." Jane finally said as she let her head rest on the bed.

_You're curled up in a tight ball after almost being raped for the third time. The last of the three men had come down to 'have his turn', when Riley came down and stopped him. He had said he didn't want you to be dead or dead inside, just yet. He still wanted you to think you had a chance at freedom; wanted to rip away all the hope you had left, agonizingly slow. _

_If he thought you couldn't hear their conversation, or if you were meant to hear it, you're not sure. You did hear it though, and you're sure if you had been raped again that you would have lost what little fight you had left in you, which honestly isn't a lot. The second time you didn't have the energy to really fight him off, but you didn't make it easy, despite the pain. But Riley's words only put a fire in your belly; made you want to fight harder._

_You had stayed quiet, curled up in your tight ball, listening, observing. They didn't notice your quiet scrutiny, too caught up in arguing over what they could do to you; with you. After they finally settled their argument, they each turned to look at you and you made sure to keep your body turned away from them, as if it would protect you. _

_They snickered and both left without a single word to you. After hearing the door shut, your rigid body loosens, your aching muscles and chest screaming in relief. Your position had not been conducive with badly bruised, if not broken ribs. _

_The fire in your belly burns with determination, you're not going to stand idly by and allow this to happen to you. You think of Jane and how she certainly wouldn't give up, so what would Jane do? You ask yourself as you work to compartmentalize and block out the nagging fear and doubt; the terrible things those men had just done to you. You force it all to the back of your brain, knowing it will only cripple you if you let it. _

_You can hear Jane's voice in your mind, telling you to fight, not to give up and suddenly she's standing before you. Your eyes widen and you wonder if you've completely lost your mind or if this is real. "Maura…" She says, voice strained and face contorted in pain and fear. _

"_J-Jane?" You hear yourself say, still unsure if you're hallucinating or not. Jane takes a step toward you, kneeling down and reaching out to touch you. "I've been calling for you, Jane. Why didn't you answer me? Why didn't you-why didn't you make them s-stop?" You ask, voice breaking as you try to keep tears at bay. _

_Jane looks guilty as she resists the urge to touch you. You want her to though, you want her scarred hands to grab yours, but they're merely ghosting over them, maybe she can't touch you. "I know, I heard you. I hear you. But you know I couldn't, you know I'm just a hallucination that your addled mind has conjured up to help you cope, right?" Jane asks, giving you a very sad smile. _

_You bite back tears and sniffle. "I-I figured as much." You whisper, looking away. Your fingers tingle and you look down to see that Jane has placed her hand on yours. You look up to her eyes and see a hard look of determination. _

"_But, I'm still here to help you, Maur. I'm not going to let you give up. We both know you're stronger than this, smarter than them. You can make it out of here." Jane's jaw flexes as she glances around. Her eyes light up briefly and she nods her head at a rusted nail sticking out of the wall. "There! C'mon, Maura. Get up." She says, moving to help you do so. _

"_I-I can't, Jane. It hurts." You say meekly, looking away. You were feeling determined a moment ago but now suddenly, taking action sounds daunting. _

_Hallucination Jane pulls you up and you wince in pain, tears stinging your eyes. "Use that pain as incentive to get out. Focus it, Maura. You can do this, I know you can. I'm not the real Jane, but I know that she needs you, that you need her. You need each other." She says vehemently, dark, calming eyes pleading with you._

_You can't hold back the tears now and they fall fast and hard. Hallucination Jane brings a hand up to wipe away your tears. "I'm scared." You hear yourself whisper, sniffling. _

_Jane smiles softly at you, her thumb running over your cheek before she takes it back. "I know. I wont leave you though. And real Jane is probably searching all over creation for you, but she needs help. She needs you help. You have to help her help you. So we're gonna get you outa here. Now, c'mon. Remember what I said, Maura." She says, helping you start to hop/hobble. _

_For a hallucination, you muse to yourself, this Jane sure is encouraging. She gives you strength, just like the real Jane. You whimper in pain as your body cries out in protest against your movements, when you finally reach the rusty nail. You're panting now and you lean against the wall to calm your irregular breathing. Hallucination Jane rubs your shoulder before gently taking your bound hands and hooking them to the rusty nail. _

"_Might wear down the zip tie enough to snap it." She explains, nodding toward your hands. You nod and she steps back as you begin to rub the zip tie against the nail, wincing as the tie rubs against your wrists. _

_After a couple of moments, you bring your hands back and glance at the spot you had been working on and are delighted to see actual progress. Jane just smiles and nods, encouraging you to see if you can pull and snap it the rest of the way. _

_You clamp your eyes shut and pull against the zip tie, already weak and sore muscles, shaking and straining. You pull in vain, however and drop your hands with a sigh. "I can't do it." You say, discouraged._

_Hallucination Jane refuses to accept that answer, however as she hooks your hands back on the rusty nail. "Again, Maura." She says, voice slightly strained._

_You stare at her a moment, before rubbing the zip tie against the rusty nail once more. After a couple of minutes, you take your hands back and take a breath, which only causes you pain, but you bite it back and pull against the zip tie. With some strained effort and encouragement from Jane, the tie snaps and your hands are free._

_You grin triumphantly at hallucination Jane who mirrors your smile. "I did it!" You say proudly, but then realization hits you and you glance down at your bare feet. "But, how am I supposed to get the zip tie from around my ankles, Jane? I can't possibly do it the same way as I did my hands, at least not without a lot of pain or further injuring myself." You say, your hopes of getting out, slowly dashing away. _

_However, hallucination Jane looks unperturbed at this. She smiles briefly and moves toward the back of the room, near the shadows and reaches up to grip what looks to be cardboard, ripping it from the wall. Light immediately filters through and your heart suddenly feels as though it's about to break through your chest, it's beating so hard. _

"_It's a small window, but I figure if we break through the glass, you can use a shard to cut your ankles free and then we'll get you up and out." She says, looking up at the very narrow window. You could just barely fit through it. _

_You are immediately filled with determination, hope, and strength. How had you not noticed this cardboard covered window before? You suppose your fear addled mind kept you from this knowledge. Jane moves back toward you to help you to the window. You'll need something to hoist you up to be able to crawl through it, but you can reach it enough to break it, you muse silently. You look up and notice it's already badly cracked so breaking it shouldn't be too hard. _

_Jane steadies you as you observe the window. "Use your elbow. It'll hurt like a SOB, but the glass is already partially broken so it's weakened and should break easily under the force." She says, glancing behind her and back to the window. _

_You nod softly and take a breath as you turn to your side and angle your arm up. It hurts your chest to do this, but you focus your pain, just as Jane said. Taking a shaky, shallow breath, Jane's hands at your waist to keep you steady, you elbow the window as hard as you can. Pain shoots through your arm and you bite back a cry, tears stinging your eyes as they clamp shut. _

_Hallucination Jane is supporting you as you lean heavily against her, breath ragged. "You did it." She whispers softly, rubbing your back. "I know you're in pain, but you can't stop to rest. They'll be back soon and-" She falters, swallowing thickly. "You just can't stop now." The fear in her voice spurs you on and you pull back and watch as Jane picks up a shard of glass before moving you away from the bits on the ground. _

_She sets you down and hands you the shard before looking up at the stairs anxiously. You take the shard wordlessly and begin to saw at the zip tie around your ankle. After a good effort, the tie breaks and you're free. Jane helps you stand and looks around for something to help you get up to the window. "Think you can help me push that table?" She asks, nodding toward a very small looking table at the other far corner of the room. You nod and begin a very unsteady walk toward it. _

_Together you and hallucination Jane push the table to the other side of the wall, lining it up under the window. You take a moment to catch your breath and push back the immense pain you feel. It doesn't last long because Jane is encouraging you up onto the table and getting up beside you. She helps you brush away the glass before nodding. "I'll meet you out. When your feet hit the grass, you run or…just-just go and don't stop, okay?" She doesn't give you a chance to protest before she's helping to hoist you up. _

_You make it through the window with some effort and you do just as Jane says. You start off in a stumbling run, the action making your whole body, especially your chest and ribs scream and cry in agony until you can't take it anymore._

_By that time, you're pretty far from the house and briefly you wonder if hallucination Jane will be joining you. You walk for what seems like hours, until you collapse on the side of the highway, exhausted. You can't walk anymore, your whole body aches and all you want to do is sleep. So you close your eyes and curl up, hoping you're far enough away that they wont find you. _

"_Sleep for now, I'll keep watch." You hear a familiar raspy voice say. Your eyes snap open to see Jane, or…at least hallucination Jane, laying down on her side, facing you. Her dark brown eyes send a warmth in you and you nod softly. The last thing you see before you wake up again to the rain, is Jane's smile. _

Maura's eyes fluttered open, hazel-green eyes looking around confused. It took her a moment to realize she was in the hospital, and then another few moments to realize that her hand was trapped in Jane's. Slowly, Maura turned her head to look down at a sleeping Jane. Her head rested on the bed, dark curls hiding her face and one scarred hand wrapped securely around one smaller, softer hand.

Realization dawned on Maura as everything that happened fell into place, including the memories she had apparently blocked out. She closed her eyes as tears threatened to escape. The shuddery sob she tried to stifle made Jane jerk awake. "Hey, Maura." She said, voice thick with sleep.

"I remember." Maura simply said, fat tears streaming down her face.

Jane immediately stood up and took Maura into her arms, running her fingers over her friend's back, whispering words of comfort. It would be okay.

Everything would be okay.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: **_Heya! Here's the next chapter. (: Not too much to say here except some lightheartedness in this chapter. I hope you enjoy it. c: Thank you all for sticking with me and always reviewing. I love you all!_

__**Disclaimer: **_No...just noooo. Nope. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen<strong>

After calming Maura down, Jane went and got a nurse who got Dr. Reese. Once she finished checking on the ME, Dr. Reese told Maura what she had told Jane and continued on her rounds, telling the two that if they needed anything to please get one of the nurses to page her.

They sat in silence for a bit, each to their own thoughts. Jane sat in the chair adjacent to Maura's bed, her hand reaching across the little space between the two pieces of furniture and grasping Maura's. Jane's thumb traced different shapes in the ME's hand, action seeming to calm them both.

"Jane…," Maura's voice broke the silence, and the detective looked over.

"Yeah?" She answered, watching as Maura swallowed.

The honey haired woman was silent for just a moment, her eyes staring off into space, before she brought them to meet Jane's. "You helped me get out." She finally said.

Jane's brows furrowed slightly as she turned her whole body to face the ME, scooting to the edge of her seat and placing both of her scarred hands over Maura's. "I-What?" She asked, confused.

"You were there, Jane. After they-after they did what they did…" Her eyes were shining with unshed tears. "You told me not to give up, that I was stronger and smarter." Maura's voice broke, but she refused to start crying again.

Jane looked a little hesitant and worried. "Maur-"

Maura hastily cut her off, shaking her head. "No, I know what you're thinking. I'm serious though. I mean, I understand you weren't _actually_, _physically_ there with me, that-that I had merely conjured you up in my mind to help cope with the trauma, but still…" She trailed off a moment, gathering her thoughts. "You were there for me, even when you weren't. You were there, even if you didn't know it." Maura's hazel-green eyes bore into Jane's coffee colored ones as she spoke.

Jane broke the intense gaze and swallowed thickly, unsure of how to reply to that.

"Thank you, Jane. Thank you for always being there for me." Maura all but whispered, smiling softly at the detective.

Still unable to formulate a reply, Jane smiled back and stood slowly to place a chaste kiss on the top of Maura's forehead. The ME smiled wider and closed her suddenly very heavy eyes.

When she awoke again it was 5 in the morning. She was surprised that she had slept that long and through the night for that matter, with no nightmares. Maura glanced over and saw that Jane's chair had been scooted closer to her bed and that she was curled up under a thin blanket, fast asleep.

That didn't look very comfortable at all. "Jane," Maura said softly, reaching out to touch the woman's arm which was tucked under her chin. "Jane, wake up." The ME tried again, after getting no response the first time.

After a moment, Jane came to, disoriented. "Maur? What's-what's wrong? Mmm-Time'sit?" She mumbled sleepily as she rubbed her eyes and grimaced at her aching body.

Maura smirked lightly at the mumbling detective. "It's still early, come lay in the bed with me. You look awfully uncomfortable." She scooted so that there was room for Jane who looked a little more alert now.

"What? I'll be fine, I'm fine. I don't want to hurt you or somethin'" Jane made a gesture with her hand, trying to seem noncommittal.

Maura gave her friend a look and raised an eyebrow. "Jane…" She said in that same exasperated yet friendly tone that always got the detective to cave into whatever it was Maura was trying to talk her into.

Jane sighed and rolled her eyes, looking petulant as she stood up and shuffled over to the bed. "Fine…" She grumbled as she kicked off her shoes and slid in the small bed next to Maura and pulled the covers over her legs.

Maura grinned and scooted closer to Jane once she seemed settled, an arm encircling the dark brunette's waist and a head full of honey blonde hair resting against her shoulder as Maura gingerly turned on her side and snuggled up to Jane.

Smiling, Jane wrapped a protective arm around Maura and let her head fall gently on top of the ME's, inhaling the scent of her shampoo which smelled so much better than hospital. Her eyes closed and she sighed contentedly, much more comfortable than she had been.

Jane awoke with a start, to what she wasn't sure; until the loud shrill of her cell phone went off again from the pocket of her blazer that was slung over the chair. She then realized she had forgotten to cut off the thing after returning the plethora of phone calls last night after Maura had fallen back asleep.

Jane looked down to see Maura cuddled up to her, hazel-green eyes seeming to be studying her. "You should probably get that," The ME said, though making no move to disentangle herself from Jane.

Smirking Jane raised an expectant eyebrow as the phone went off for a third time. "I would, but someone is using me as a pillow and I can't move." She teased softly. Maura pouted as she extricated her limbs from Jane and watched as the detective slipped out of bed and snatched her phone just before it went to voicemail.

"Rizzoli." She said by way of answering.

"_How's the doc, Janie?_" Came Korsak's voice as it filtered through the earpiece.

Jane shifted her eyes to Maura who was looking at her. "She's fine and don't call me Janie." She grumbled, feigning annoyance.

There was shuffling on the other end of the line and Jane sensed Korsak didn't just call to check up on their beloved Medical Examiner. "Vince…" Jane said in a way that told Korsak he should spit whatever he had to say, out.

"_They got one of them_." He blurted out. Jane's whole body stilled and stiffened. Maura noticed this and sat up straighter in the bed, heart suddenly hammering in her chest.

"I want to talk to him. Which one is it?" Her voice lowered and she turned away from Maura, her grip tightening on the phone.

"_Jane, you know you can't-_-"

Jane cut him off. "I. Want. To. Talk. To. Him." She said through clenched teeth, voice dangerously low. That was a lie though, she wanted to beat the living shit out of him; wanted to make him suffer like he had made Maura suffer.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Jane…" Maura's soft, hesitant voice caused her whole body to relax. "No, Jane. I-I don't want you to talk to them or-or see them." Jane turned around to face Maura, her death grip on the phone suddenly loosening.

"Maura…" Jane's voice suddenly sounded raspier than usual.

"No, Jane. Leave it." Her voice was strong, filled with conviction and it broke Jane's resolve. Her shoulders slumped and she sighed.

"At least tell me which one, Korsak…" Jane finally asked, sounding defeated.

"_Ryan O'Rourke. He's the youngest of the brothers. K9 units found him a couple blocks away. Ladybug did a serious number on him, he's got to get an ass of stitches on his arms and face and his side. And if that ain't bad enough, our K9 unit took him down as well. His wounds made him slow and he didn't have a lot of fight left in him_." Korsak said grimly.

Jane tried to hold back the smile at the thought of Ryan O'Rourke staggering off and bleeding as he tried to get away. It probably wasn't right that she got such satisfaction out of another human's suffering. _Ryan and his brothers weren't human_, she decided. _They were monsters_.

"Good." Jane finally said. "How's Ladybug?" Jane watched as Maura looked more alert at the mention of the dog.

"_She's doing fine. After the techs collected blood samples from her, I gave her a bath and took her to the vet. She's got a fractured paw and will probably be sore, but the Vet said she'd be fine. They gave her some pain medicine. I tell ya though, ever since you took the doc to the hospital, she has been very anxious and restless. I haven't been able to calm her down. I think she and the doc got a connection_."

Jane smiled to herself. "I'll tell Maura she's okay. They probably wont release her until later this afternoon after Dr. Reese checks her over again." She said into the phone as she watched Maura make her way back to the bed.

"_That's good. Listen, be forewarned that SVU are probably gonna come and question her again, get the full rundown on what the hell happened yesterday and probably talk to you_." Korsak said hesitantly.

Jane sighed. "Alright. Thanks for the warning."

"_No problem. I'll bring you guys some lunch so you don't have to eat the hospital food. Anything else you might need?"_

After hanging up with Korsak, Jane told Maura everything Korsak had told her. Maura took it as well as any person in her situation could, perhaps a little better than any other person, because Maura was Maura. She thought for a long time about it, rationalizing and compartmentalizing. She was doing better.

At around 10:45, Jane snitched a pack of playing cards from the nurses station and set up the hospital tray in between them. Jane sat at the foot of the bed while Maura sat at the head.

At exactly 12 PM, Korsak and Frost strolled in.

"Gin!" Maura said excitedly, slapping the cards down. "Beat you again, Jane." The ME teased with a satisfied grin.

Jane rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "Okay, Okay. New game. I can't take you beating me again." She said slapping her own cards down.

Frost cleared his throat and the two woman turned to see the two detectives in the doorway. Frost was carrying a large bag filled with delicious food which Jane now smelled along with a tray full of sodas. Korsak was standing half behind the younger detective, something behind his back and a duffle bag slung over his shoulder.

"Hey! Actual food!" Jane said as she hopped off the bed. She glanced at Korsak, eyebrow raised. "What do you have behind your back there, Korsak?" Jane mused.

Frost moved inside the room and set the bag of food on the tray Jane and Maura were using as their card table, smiling and leaning in to hug Maura briefly. "Hey doc, good to see you smiling." He said softly.

Korsak grinned. "Got a surprise for Doc Isles." He said, moving into the doorway fully now, a pink leash now visible. Korsak looked at something that Jane couldn't see.

Maura looked expectantly at Korsak, her eyes now traveling down to the leash in his hand. She then lit up as a head poked out from around the door jam, soft chocolaty eyes looking around hesitantly. "Ladybug!" Maura said with a bright smile. She looked like a kid on Christmas as she bounced excitedly.

At the sound of her name, Ladybug jerked her head up. If a dog could smile, Ladybug would be smiling. Her ears flattened and her whole body shook with excitement as she wagged her tail, now forgetting all her manners and commands as she jerked away from Korsak, leash dragging behind her and took a giant leap -despite her paw which was covered in a bright pink wrap- and landed on the hospital bed, standing over Maura and showering her with affectionate licks and soft little whimpers.

Everyone stared, perhaps a little surprised as Maura wrapped her arms around the dog's neck in a tight hug.

Jane was grinning from ear to ear. It was so good to see Maura smile. She turned to Korsak who looked like he was about to cry at the scene before him. "How'd you get her in here?" She asked, watching as Korsak swiped at his eyes.

He cleared his throat and Jane tried not to laugh at the big teddy bear of a detective. "Told them she was a police dog here to see her partner." He said, nodding to the badge attached to a choke chain collar around Ladybug's neck. Korsak laughed softly. "That's my old badge from when I was a beat."

Jane just laughed softly, almost all of the hurt and guilt, all the heavy feelings she had been feeling seemed to melt away at the sight and sound of Maura's soft laughter. Frost and Korsak stood to the side, their own hearts feeling a lot lighter as their friend talked quietly to the dog on her hospital bed.

"Okay, you need to eat, Maura. Ladybug isn't going anywhere." Jane said with a smile. Maura looked down at the dog who was trying to pass as a lapdog, her large body half in Maura's lap, tail thumping on the bed.

"Okay." The ME relented, leaning down to place a soft kiss on top of Ladybug's head. "Down, Ladybug." She said softly. Immediately, Ladybug hopped down, however didn't stray from Maura's side. She limped over to the head of the bed and sat quietly.

Smiling, Jane ran her fingers over the dog's head. "Such a good dog." She said softly. Korsak set Jane's duffle bag down. "Did Ma ask a buncha questions?" She mused, nodding her head toward the duffle. "I just told her to pack some stuff for me and Maur, told her I'd tell her what was going on later." Jane hopped up at the end of the bed and sat cross legged, facing the tray between she and Maura and taking the food out of the bag.

Korsak chuckled. "Not too much. She asked if everything was okay and I told her yeah, not to worry." He said as he took a seat in the chair Jane had previously occupied.

Frost moved to the second chair in the room and took a seat. The four talked about nothing in particular, keeping the conversation light for all of their sakes until Maura brought her attention to Jane.

She placed the lid back over her empty salad container and looked thoughtful. "Do you think maybe I could adopt Ladybug?" She suddenly blurted out.

Everyone looked at her. Jane set down her half eaten burger and took a moment to swallow. "Uhh, well she is technically a foster, I suppose I could talk to Sammy. Are you sure about this?" she asked, staring at Maura.

The ME nodded and looked down at Ladybug who was laying beside her bed. "I'm sure, Jane. She and Bass got along fine, and-" She paused for a moment. "I've just, I can't imagine giving her back. I think I've grown quite attached to her. She's such a sweet dog." Maura said nervously.

Jane grinned. "Okay. I'll talk to Sammy." She popped a fry in her mouth and offered some to Maura who beamed and took one.

Ladybug was going to be hers.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: ** _I'm so sorry for the wait. Things have been a little hectic on my side of the world. Especially today. x_x Anyway, here's chapter 18! Also, I'm sorry I haven't replied to everyone's reviews. I haven't had the time. :P I do appreciate it, though. SO MUCH. You guys are so great. Okay, I'll let you get to the story!_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own R&I. I only claim the story and the characters, Detective Olivia Vega, Dr. Abigail Reese, and unfortunately...Detective Stan Jakes. xD

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen<strong>

Not long after Jane and Maura finished their meal, Korsak and Frost had to leave; and unfortunately that meant Ladybug had to go as well. Both dog and future owner were hard-pressed to be separated. Ladybug had ignored her commands and the encouragement to follow Korsak, opting to stay rooted to her spot near the head of the bed.

It wasn't until Maura nodded to Ladybug and told her, "Go with Vince. I'll be okay." Did the canine begrudgingly leave, head hanging low, but perking slightly as her new future owner promised to see her later. As much as the nurses and doctors liked Maura, dogs weren't allowed to stay in the hospital unless they were Service dogs.

Soon after that, Dr. Reese came to check in on her two favorite people. "Hello, ladies. How are you doing today?" The young doctor asked, a pleasant smile on her face as she looked between the detective and her patient.

Jane was sliding off the foot of the bed and moving to sit in the seat adjacent to Maura, who was of course in her hospital bed. The ME smiled sweetly. "I'm feeling much better, thank you."

Dr. Reese smiled as she flipped through Maura's chart. "It seems that way. I'm glad to hear it. As much as I like you, Dr. Isles. I'd appreciate it if you stayed out of my ER." She quipped, smirking.

Maura and Jane both chuckled. "I agree." Jane said as she gave the ER doctor a once over. "When I saw you earlier this morning, you were wearing pants and a blouse, what's with the pink scrubs, doc?" She asked, nodding to the garment beneath the doctor's lab coat.

Looking down, Dr. Reese smiled wryly. "You would think I would learn by now, not to wear my good clothes to work… I got puked on today. I always consider it a good day when no one vomits or urinates on me…Which isn't often." She said with a shrug and a resigned sigh.

Jane grimaced. "Gross."

Maura nodded in acknowledgement. "Yes, I remember that during my residency. One reason why I prefer my patience to live ones. They're messy, yes, but they don't regurgitate or urinate. Usually my patients' bowels are emptied seconds after death." She stated factually.

Dr. Reese looked virtually unfazed by Maura's google mouth, nodding along as she checked Maura's IV. Jane on the other hand looked just the opposite. Her nose wrinkled in disgust and she held up a hand. "Okay, okay. Enough about that, I'd rather not see my lunch make a second appearance today."

After Dr. Reese finished checking on Maura, she said that the ME could be discharged within the next hour or so, in the mean time she should just relax. However, relaxing was farthest from Maura's mind as she fidgeted in the hospital bed, freshly showered and clad in a pair of Jane's yoga pants and an old Celtics t-shirt.

Jane had explained that she told her mother to grab something comfortable as well as something for herself to wear. So there was Maura, shifting in her bed, her mind racing with different things. Jane was absently staring at the TV watching COPS when she couldn't take the tension and Maura's sighs any longer.

"Hey, why are you so fidgety? You never fidget, that's usually my job." Jane said with a smile, but when Maura didn't smile back, she frowned. "Maur?"

Maura looked up through hooded eyes and Jane could see the other woman swallow uncomfortably. "I just-I don't want to have to go through what I remember with Vega and Jakes…" She trailed off, eyes glancing to the side. "M-Mostly Jakes…" Her voice faltered slightly.

Jane stood up and wordlessly moved to the right side of Maura's bed, taking a hand and covering it with her own. "Hey, look at me." Her voice was steady, but soft, an octave lower. The detective waited for Maura's eyes to meet hers before she spoke. "I'll sit with you, okay? I'll be right there beside you the whole time." She promised, her thumbs circling softly over the smooth skin beneath the pads of her fingers.

Blowing out a sigh and offering Jane a watery smile, Maura nodded. "Thank you, Jane." She said softly

Jane was about to reply when there was a knock at the door before one Detective Vega poked her head in. "Hi, may I come in?" She asked politely, eyebrows raising slightly as her trained eyes landed on Jane's hands which were still holding one of Maura's.

Quickly, but begrudgingly, Jane released Maura's hand and looked to the ME for conformation. Maura gave a hesitant, jerky nod.

Vega smiled and moved fully inside the room, turning to shut the door gently behind her. She walked the short distance to the foot of Maura's bed and placed her hands on the rail. "How are you feeling, Dr. Isles?" The detective finally asked gently.

"I-I'm doing better." Maura replied nervously, her fingers playing with the ends of her blanket.

Jane eyed Maura carefully before turning her gaze to Vega. "Where's Detective Jakes?" She asked, watching Maura from the corner of her eye.

Vega shifted her weight and rolled her eyes. "He's parking the car. I apologize for him, he's new. He was in Drugs, but they moved him here for some God awful reason. Maybe to drive me fucking bat shit crazy." She gesticulated with a huff. "I swear he's just-" She stopped and brought her eyes back to Jane and Maura who gave her different looks. Jane's was slightly amused, and Maura's was unreadable.

Clearing her throat, Vega shifted again, this time a little nervously. "Sorry. He just gets me so worked up." She shook her head and took a calming breath. "Anyway. As I'm sure you've heard, we've caught the youngest of the brothers, Ryan O'Rourke." At the sound of his name, Maura winced as if she had been physically hit in the gut.

Jane's heart ached at the sight and she suddenly became overwhelmed with the need to just wrap her arms around her friend and protect her from the world.

Vega inwardly winced and continued on in a more gentler tone. "He's not talking. We've got guards posted outside of his hospital room and he's handcuffed to the bed." She told them, hands coming to rest on top of the rail once again. "I know that you'd probably rather forget everything, but I need to know what went down at your house, Dr. Isles. I also need to know if you remember anything. Anything to help us find and put these bastards in jail." The young detective looked sympathetic, she didn't look like she felt sorry for Maura, just sympathetic and determined.

Jane flexed her jaw a moment. "He's not at _this _hospital, is he?" Her brows raised pointedly at Vega.

The detective shook her head in the negative looking incredulously and saying, "Of course not." She then looked back at Maura, waiting.

Maura swallowed the lump in her throat and looked anxiously to Jane and back to detective Vega. Her heart was pounding in her chest and little black dots danced in her vision. She quickly blinked them back and before she could open her mouth to say anything, Vega was speaking again.

"If you'd like detective Rizzoli here with you, that'd be okay." She said, noticing the distressed looks Maura was giving Jane.

Jane offered a strained smile toward the other detective and then turned her full attention to Maura, nodding softly and gently taking her hand. "It's okay, Maur. I'm right here." She squeezed the ME's hand in soft encouragement and silently hoped that she could control her own emotions once Maura told what she remembered.

Maura stared into Jane's eyes for a beat, gathering the strength she needed to bring back up the horrible images and memories and smells that she had carefully locked away in her mind. Taking a steadying breath, Maura finally brought her wide, fearful hazel eyes to Vega. "Okay." She said simply before she began to retell what happened the day before.

Somewhere in the middle of this, her hospital door barged open, startling the ME so bad, she practically jumped out of her hospital bed. Her grip on Jane's hand inevitably tightened, causing Jane to wince.

Both detectives glared at the intruder. Detective Jakes stood in front of the door looking agitated, probably for having to search so long for a parking space.

Maura worked to steady her breathing, her death grip on Jane's hand never loosening. Her eyes were closed and she had broke out into a cold sweat, jaw clenched and face scrunched as she tried to tell herself she was not back in that basement.

"Jesus Christ, you jackass!" Vega whispered harshly, trying not to yell and startle Maura anymore than she was. "Do you even have any common sense, or manners for that matter? You fucking knock!" She growled, shoving him out of Maura's room so she could yell at him without disturbing Maura or Jane.

Jane ignored the two detectives and pushed down her anger toward Jakes as she brought her other hand to Maura's chest, just over the ME's heart. It was beating at a speed that Jane was sure wasn't good. Gently, Jane grabbed Maura's other hand and rubbed soft circles over her knuckles. "Hey, it's okay, Maura." She whispered softly. "You're okay. No ones' going to hurt you. I wont let them." She promised.

Jane continued to whisper soothing words of comfort as Maura's face finally relaxed, her grip on Jane's hand finally loosening. Jane gently placed her hand back over Maura's heart and felt that it had calmed significantly. When Maura opened her eyes, she was met with warm chocolaty brown ones looking back at her. Jane smiled softly, though her forehead was still creased with worry. "You okay, sweetie?" Jane asked, voice raspier than usual.

Maura nodded jerkily, and took a deep breath as she glanced down to their hands. The hand Maura had been gripping was an angry red and looked a little swollen. "Oh! Jane, I'm sorry. I didn't-"

Cutting her off, Jane shook her head. "That's not from you, I-I had a disagreement with my car…" She looked away sheepishly, but her head snapped back when she felt lips brush briefly over her knuckles. Her heart was in her throat as she met Maura's eyes, her lips still touching Jane's knuckles.

"Still…If I had known you hurt your hand…" She trailed off, voice soft as she gently ran her thumb over the area she had just kissed.

Jane just stood there, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape looking as though the lights were on but no one was home. Apparently her brain had turned into mush. When coherent thoughts started back up and her brain finally graced her with a reply, there was a knock on the door and then Vega's head popped in.

It was then Jane noticed that the hushed yelling from outside the door had subsided. "I'm really sorry about that, Dr. Isles, detective. I told him to wait for me outside." Vega said, still standing in the doorway. "May I come in again?" At Maura's small nod, the detective entered once again. "I really am sorry." She looked embarrassed and shook her head as she blew out a puff of air.

"It's okay." Maura mumbled quietly. She gazed up at Jane who quickly got back on track and gave her friend a small smile. Letting her know she was still here. "S-should I continue?" Maura asked as she brought her eyes back to detective Vega.

"Only if you feel you can. I understand how difficult this can be, and detective Jakes didn't make it any easier." Vega replied gently, offering an apologetic smile.

Maura nodded and took a deep breath before she continued where she left off. Once she finished telling Vega what had happened the day before, she looked over at Jane to gain more strength before she started up from the very beginning of what happened to her during her time with the O'Rourke brothers.

The ME went into as much detail as she could handle, pausing every now and then to take shuddery breaths and wipe away tears. Jane had at some point migrated to the bed with her, a comforting arm wrapped around her shoulders and keeping her anchored to the present, reminding her that she wasn't alone and she wasn't in the basement.

Soaking up all the comfort and strength from Jane that she could, Maura went on to tell the detective, and Jane how she managed to escape, how she had been so traumatized that she actually hallucinated but that it probably saved her life.

Jane who looked slightly abashed and relieved all at once when hearing how Maura had hallucinated her, tried her best to keep her emotions in check. There were so many of them at the moment that she felt like she was about to erupt like a volcano.

"I fell asleep on the side of the road, and that's when I woke up to the rain with no recollection of how I had gotten there." Maura said, wiping away a few stray tears. She was finally through the worst of the memories. "I walked for, I'm not sure how long until I spotted a gas station where I proceeded to contact Jane." And she ended it there.

Detective Vega for her part had to work to hide her own emotions during the story. It angered her how Dr. Isles had to go through all of that. She had never had someone go into such detail and it honestly made her stomach churn. She swallowed thickly at the end of the ME's statement and nodded. "Thank you so much, Dr. Isles. I'm going to do everything in my power to catch Shamus and Riley. I'm sorry you had to go through that, but your explanation on the area may give us insight on where they might be hiding. So thank you." Vega closed her notepad and moved to hold out her hand toward Maura. "Please get some rest and feel better." She said as Maura gently took the detective's hand and shook it.

Vega then looked to Jane a moment. "There's just one thing…How did you know it was the O'Rourke brothers, detective Rizzoli?" she asked, eyebrow rising slightly at the question.

Jane squirmed slightly and moved from beside Maura to stand up. She met Vega's eyes and for a moment they just stared. "I told you, detective… Anonymous tip." She said in a hard voice.

The staring contest continued before Vega broke it and nodded. "Alright." She said, knowing she had been defeated. Apparently she had met her match. She held out her hand for Jane to shake and nodded. "Thank you both. We'll be in touch." And with that, the SVU detective left.

The room was silent for a beat, until Maura spoke up. "How did you know, Jane? How did you know who they were?" She watched as Jane's eyes shifted to the ground and she fidgeted. Not even giving the detective a chance to reply, she continued, "Is that how you hurt your hand? Is that where you went when you left me?" She didn't mean to sound as so demanding, but even as the questions spilled out, her quick mind began to put the pieces together. "Doyle…"


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: **_I am SO sorry for the wait, guys. Things haven't been that good with me and it's affected my writing. I do apologize. This chapter was going to be longer, but It got too long so, I shortened it. Here's the next installment, and I do hope you enjoy. c: You guys are amazing, by the way. I knew I had to get this out since some of you were messaging me. I love you all! -hugs tight-_

__**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Dr. Abigail Reese. Of course she's a Rizzles shipper!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen<strong>

Jane's head shot up at the Irish Mobster's name. She opened and closed her mouth, closely resembling a wide-mouthed bass as it gasped for breath and flopped on the dock, desperate to be back in it's underwater environment.

"Close your mouth, Jane it's not at all flattering and highly unattractive." Maura said curtly.

Jane immediately snapped her mouth shut and swallowed. After a beat of Maura staring Jane down, the dark haired brunette sighed and ran a hand through her unruly curls. She then proceeded to tell Maura how the delivery boy had given her the piece of paper with Doyle's message on it, and everything that went down after she left Maura.

"So, I really did have an…altercation with my car… I needed something to hit and my car just so happened to be there…" Jane finished sheepishly.

She fidgeted as Maura stared at her long and hard before letting out a resigned sigh. "That wasn't a very smart thing to do, Jane. You could have seriously injured your hand." Honestly, she couldn't really be mad at Jane… At least not for long.

Looking up, Jane shifted. "So-So, does that mean you're not mad at me?" She asked hopefully.

Maura raised a brow. "No-Well, I-I'm a mixture of things. I feel betrayed, patronized and just generally angry with you, Jane." The ME said honestly as she watched Jane nod solemnly. Maura sighed as she stared a Jane for a beat, hard face lightening. "But, I can compartmentalize. You thought you were protecting me by keeping this from me. You didn't want me to have to worry or get hurt." She looked to Jane as if waiting for conformation though she didn't need it; she knew how Jane worked.

Swallowing, Jane nodded. "Yeah. I-I'm sorry, Maura. I just-I didn't want you to get hurt and-" She paused, looking positively grim. "And you did anyway, it's my fault. I'm sorry, I'm so-" Maura cut her off.

"Jane…" She began, facial expression changing from slightly miffed to sad and deflated. "No, that-that wasn't your fault." She said resolutely. When Jane tried to protest, Maura shook her head. "No, Jane…No. That probably would have happened if you were there or not; besides, I'm okay." She offered a small smile.

Jane sighed and scrubbed her face tiredly with her hands. Just as she was about to speak, there was a knock on the door and then a frazzled looking Dr. Reese stepped in. Both woman brought their gaze to the young ER head as she shut the door behind her.

"Detective Rizzoli, Dr. Isles. How are my two favorites?" She asked with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Ready to be in my own bed, but generally I'm okay." Maura replied with a soft smile.

Jane smiled a half smile and took a seat in the chair that was adjacent to Maura's bed. "Doc, you look rough, you okay?" She mused as she looked at the doctor's wrinkled pink scrubs and the messy bun of blonde locks. Jane had become rather fond of the young doctor.

Dr. Reese leaned against the foot of Maura's bed and stifled a yawn. "I'm good. Just tired. I've had a long shift and it's finally starting to get to me." She replied as she straightened once again and looked over Maura's chart. "Anyway, I've come to check up on you one last time before I discharge you."

Maura's smile widened and her eyes brightened at the prospect of being able to leave. Jane grinned as well, happy with the news. A decent bed and sleep were calling her name. "I feel fine, doctor. I think I'm well enough to leave." Maura said.

Chuckling, Dr. Reese nodded. "I think so too. I'll get the nurse to get your discharge papers ready. Is there anything you need before I go?" The ER doctor asked, moving slowly to the door, but keeping her eyes on Jane and Maura.

Maura shook her head softly. "Thank you, but I'm fine."

Jane stood up and grabbed her cell. "I'm gonna make sure everything is alright at your place." she said as she moved to stand behind Dr. Reese who was opening the door. "Be right back." Jane added before the door closed.

The detective flipped open her cell phone and looked through her contacts, but before she could focus on the task, she felt a gentle hand on her arm.

"How long have you guys been together?" Dr. Reese asked, watching as Jane glanced from the hand she had placed on the taller woman's arm and back to her face.

Jane's brows furrowed as she registered what the doctor had asked. "Wha-what? Oh, oh, no. We're-we're not together." she said awkwardly.

The young ER doctor raised her brows in surprise, but she then smiled knowingly. "Really? Huh, well it's pretty clear you guys have feelings for each other. You should just go for it." She said, smirking.

Jane's mouth dropped open. "What? She-I-We're just good friends." She said, voice rising slightly.

Dr. Reese chuckled at the suddenly flustered detective. She looked unconvinced. "Right. Well, you keep telling yourself that. I hope one of you, or both of you realizes how you feel. I'm gonna go get your _friend, _discharged." She said, emphasizing the word 'Friend'.

And with that, the young blonde doctor turned to leave. Jane just stood there, rooted to her spot. _I don't have feelings for Maura… I don't know what she's talking about. I'm straight. I'm- _Her phone rang and jolted her from her thoughts. "Rizzoli." She answered, voice raspy.

It was Korsak.

"I was just going to call you. Can you make sure Maura's place is cleaned up?" When Korsak agreed, Jane sighed in relief. "Yeah, she's getting discharged now. Oh, yeah. Yeah, leave her there when you leave. It'll make Maura happy to have her." She said with a small smile. "Great! Okay, thanks, Korsak. I owe ya." And with that, she hung up.

About 30 minutes later, a nurse entered with Maura's discharge papers. "Hi there, Dr. Isles. If you could just read over these and sign, I can get you a wheelchair. Dr. Reese asks that you continue with the Prozac for a week or so to be sure that your anxiety is under control." The nurse said as she pointed out the dosage and milligrams she'd be taking printed on the sheet.

While Maura and the nurse talked, Jane motioned to the door, mouthing, _Gonna get the car._

Maura nodded and brought her eyes back to the sheet that the nurse was going over with her.

When Jane returned, Maura was talking to Dr. Reese and smiling and nodding. Jane's cheeks flushed as she recalled the conversation between she and the good doctor. She stood frozen for a moment before Maura noticed her in the doorway. "Jane? Are you okay? Your face is flushed." Maura observed.

Jane blinked a couple of times and shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Wha-? I-yeah. I'm fine. The car is ready." She said as she fidgeted nervously.

Dr. Reese merely grinned cheekily at her, knowing fully well why the detective looked so flustered all of a sudden; And Jane knew it too, she knew Dr. Reese could see right through her. It irked her a little bit. Actually it irked her a lot, but she still liked the sweet doctor.

"Well," The doctor began in a soft sigh. "It has been my utmost pleasure to have such a wonderful patient, Dr. Isles-"

"Maura." Said the ME with a warm smile. "Please, call me Maura."

Smiling, Dr. Reese nodded. "Maura. I wish all of my patients were as kind and fascinating as you; But, as much as I like you, I don't want to see you in my ER again." She turned to Jane and gave her another grin. "You two have certainly been my favorite to visit." She said as she glanced between Jane and Maura.

Jane looked a little uncomfortable. Her palms were sweating and she quickly ran them over her pants and tried to smile at the petite doctor. "Er, thanks." Jane said awkwardly as she met Dr. Reese's gaze. _Don't say anything to Maura-please…_

Maura, completely oblivious to Jane's discomfort or the apparent silent conversation going on between her friend and the doctor, smiled brightly. "You have just been wonderful, Dr. Reese. I greatly appreciate everything you've done for me, for us." She looked to Jane as she said the latter part.

"If I'm to call you Maura, you can call me Abigail…Actually, please call me Abi." She chuckled as she looked back at Maura, loosely hugging her clipboard to her chest. "Only my mother called me Abigail. Anyway, you are very welcome. I wish we had met under better circumstances" She said, a little wistfully.

Maura nodded with a small frown. "I agree. I feel I would have very much enjoyed your company in a different setting. Perhaps we could meet sometime outside of the hospital."

Abi smiled brightly. "I'd like that. I don't have many friends. None that really understand the demands of my job, anyway." She sighed softly and shook her head.

Jane just stood there, feeling as though she were observing this whole thing from inside a glass box. What the _hell_ was going on here? Now they were _chummy_? Didn't Dr. Reese-_Abi_-_JUST_ tell Jane that she hoped Jane realized her feelings? And now they were talking about hanging out, completely ignoring Jane. Her jaw clenched and jealousy unfurled in the pit of her stomach.

_Why are you jealous, Rizzoli? Even if Dr. Reese was asking her out, which she's not they want be friends, Maura is straight, she's straight…But Maura is MY friend and they're acting like I'm fucking invisible. I mean, I'm standing right fucking here! And-_

"-Jane" _Dr. Reese-no ex-fucking-cues me-ABI, JUST told me that- _

"-Jane… Janeee-" _So, why the hell-no, maybe she just wants to be Maura's friend, I mean-_

"JANE!" Maura's voice startled her from her thoughts. Jane snapped her head up to see a mixture of concern and irritation on her friend's face. Abi had at some point migrated a little closer to her, and was looking at her expectantly with a knowing look, as though she could hear Jane's thoughts.

"I-what? I-I'm sorry, I zoned out." Jane mumbled, cheeks flushing in slight embarrassment.

Maura frowned. "I noticed, I've been calling your name for 3 minutes now. Are you alright?" She asked from her hospital bed.

Jane looked sheepish. "I'm sorry, Maur. Yeah, I'm good. What was were you trying to tell me?"

"Are you ready to go?" Maura asked as she looked toward Abigail. Jane followed Maura's gaze and it was then she noticed the wheelchair that the doctor was leaning slightly on, trying to hide the smirk on her face as she watched Jane flounder.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, I'm ready." She said as she moved to grab their things while Abigail moved the wheelchair toward Maura's bed and watched as Maura took a seat in the chair.

While Maura and Abi chitchatted on the way down to the lobby, Jane was lost in her thoughts, replaying the conversation she and Abi had shared, and then replaying the interaction she had witnessed between Maura and Abi.

As they stepped outside, Maura stood up and turned to Abi. "Thank you so much, Abi. I appreciate it." She said earnestly.

"Of course. And hey, you've got my number." Abi said as she leaned in and pulled the medical examiner in for a brief hug. Jane's body tensed. Now they were _hugging_?

Suddenly, Abigail turned to Jane and gave her another knowing grin. Now she found the doctor annoying. Seriously... "It was nice to meet you, detective." Abi said as she held out her hand.

Jane reluctantly accepted the hand and was surprised when Abi leaned in close, her voice a mere whisper as she spoke. "Go for it, detective. It's obvious how you both feel." Maura raised a brow at the exchange, but said nothing.

As Abigail pulled back, she smiled brightly, gray-blue eyes filled with mirth. Jane raised a brow but nodded. "Thank for everything." Was all Jane said, giving the doctor a small smile. So maybe she wouldn't have to worry about Dr. Reese stealing Maura away from her… _Wait-it wouldn't matter anyway, because I'm straight and Maura is straight, and even if she wasn't, I'd be happy for her if they-if they started to…date. _

Dr. Abigail Reese smiled at her favorite non-couple and gave a soft smile and a goodbye before she turned and headed back into the hospital.

Jane sighed softly. "Let's get you home."

The car ride back to Maura's was filled with a comfortable silence for Maura, and an awkward one for Jane. Well, not necessarily awkward, but Jane's thought were all over the place and it was uncomfortable.

"What did Abi say to you?" Maura asked, breaking the silence.

Jane gave the ME a sideway glance and blinked a few times to clear her mind. "What?" She asked, trying to stall once she realized what Maura had asked.

Maura brought her gaze to Jane, observing her profile as the detective kept her eyes focused on the road. "When you were shaking hands and Abigail leaned it; she whispered something to you, what did she say?"

Jane swallowed thickly and gripped the steering wheel a little tighter. "N-Nothing. She just-she was saying bye." She said lamely.

"Hmm…" Maura hummed as she studied Jane's facial muscles. "I don't believe you." She raised a brow and folded her arms across her chest. "I could call and ask."

"What? No!" Jane almost yelled. "No-I mean.." Softer. "She just said-" Jane let out an irritated sigh. "She said, Go for it." She said, forgoing the second part of that sentence.

Maura's brows furrowed in confusion. "Go for it? What are you going for? What does she mean?" She asked quizzically.

Jane tried hard to school her features and shrugged nonchalantly. "No idea."

The rest of the car ride was filled with silence, each to their own thoughts. When they finally arrived to Maura's, Jane hurried to help Maura out of the car. "So, there's a surprise inside for you." Jane said with a grin.

Maura looked to Jane and raised a brow. "Really? What surprise?" She asked, as she waited for Jane to unlock the door.

Jane unlocked the door and opened it up, allowing Maura in before her. "Go find out." she said as she shut the door.

Maura was about to question Jane further, but the sound of nails clicking against tile caused her to grin wide. "Ladybug is here?" She asked, excitedly. At Jane's nod, Maura turned to walk further into the house only to see Ladybug standing in the hall, looking alert.

At the sight of Maura, however, she was reduced to a puppy it seemed. She had gone from "Guard dog protecting her owner's home" to "excited playful puppy" in seconds. Her ears flattened and her tail wagged so hard, her whole body shook. Maura knelt down and Ladybug bounded over, whimpering and letting out a series of playful, low growls. She was apparently a very mouthy dog when excited.

Jane chuckled as she watched Ladybug's tail spin in a circle. "Careful girl, you wag that tail any faster and you're gonna take off." She said as she too knelt down to pet the dog.

Maura was talking softly to the dog and laughing at Jane's comment. Ladybug's tail did look like a propeller. "Hey girl, how would you like to stay with Bass and I, huh? Permanently."

It seemed as though the dog understood because she let out an excited yip and turned around in a circle.

Jane grinned. "I think that's a yes." She said as she helped Maura to stand.

"Good." Maura grinned. "Welcome to the family, Ladybug." She cooed softly as she patted the dog's head softly.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: **_Hi, lovelies. I'm sorry for the wait, but to make up for the slow updates, here is a long chapter, almost 4000 words. (: So things have basically gotten worse since my last update. Something happened that made the story hit a little too close to home for me again so it was hard to write for a while... Things are...generally a little bit better. Here is some lightheartedness for you. c; Enjoy and if you get the chance, let me know what you think._

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except Ben and Ladybug.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty<strong>

The next two days were uneventful. Jane took off the next couple of days so she could stay with Maura while the remaining two O'Rourke brother's still lurked freely. Jane's mother had brought over Jo and Watson the previous day and fixed dinner for the two woman before she retreated back into the guest house.

Jo and Ladybug had become fast friends and rarely left each others' side. Maura hadn't had any nightmares so far, but she attributed it to the fact that Jane had been sleeping with her in her bed instead of the guest room. Despite Riley and Shamus O'Rourke still out, she felt relatively safe with Jane there.

She was rarely alone, whether it be one or both of the dogs, or Jane or Angela, they kept her from allowing the fear she knew would consume her if she allowed it. They kept her from thinking too much and when she did think too much, Jane was there to comfort her.

Thinking too much… It was something she was doing now. It was barely 5 in the morning as her thoughts raced and she listened to the faint breathing of Ladybug and Jo Friday at the end of her bed, keeping her feet warm. It was the arm thrown over her midsection and the face nuzzled into her shoulder however, that kept her anchored; Jane kept her from getting too sucked into the memories, whether she was conscious of it or not.

Maura took a shuddery breath and closed her eyes in an attempt to fall back asleep but she couldn't get their voices from her head. There were two of them still out there, wanting to finish what they started with her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Jane's muffled, sleep laden voice made her jump. "Actually, your thoughts are probably worth more than a penny."

Turning her head slightly, Maura looked at the woman who's face was still hidden by Maura's shoulder. "I-Did I wake you? I'm sorry." she whispered softly.

Finally, Jane lifted her head to look at Maura through the dim light as she shook her head. "No, your thinking did. I can hear you thinking from here. Stop that." She said as she removed her arm and sat up on an elbow.

Maura sorely missed the warm contact of Jane's arm as soon as it was gone. She raised a brow at Jane as she spoke. "Jane, it's physically impossible for you to be able to read my mind, although there have been studies that-"

"Stop. I was-it was-never mind." Jane sighed tiredly and shook her head, trying to hide the smirk.

There was a short silence before Jane rubbed her face tiredly. "What do you say we go to the park today, maybe take some lunch there or something. We can bring the dogs." She suggested, hoping to keep her friend from retreating into herself and over thinking things.

A small smile quirked the ME's lips at the suggestion. She nodded. "I think that sounds lovely." Maura said softly.

Jane smiled back and let her head drop back onto the pillow. "Great, but the sun is barely up so go back to sleep." She grumbled as she threw her arm back around Maura's middle and buried her face in her pillow. "And stop thinking about what you're thinking." She added, voice muffled by her pillow and her arm tightening around Maura.

Maura rolled her eyes and shook her head as she allowed one hand to rest on the arm around her middle and she forced her eyes to close. She began to meditate and within minutes she was asleep again.

A couple of hours later, after the two woman had showered and had their morning coffee and breakfast -Lucky charms for Jane and a grapefruit for Maura- they were hooking leashes onto their respective dogs and were headed out the door, a tote filled with their lunch on Jane's shoulder.

They were walking along the paths of the park in a companionable silence when Maura suddenly stopped, placing her hand on Jane's arm. "Jane…" Her eyes wandered to the playground full of children as she spoke.

Jane jerked to a stop and looked over at Maura. "What? What is it?" She asked, before following the ME's gaze. Her eyes widened when she realized what Maura had seen. "Really? Crap. Hurry before he-"

Giovanni had already spotted them, though. His eyes brightened and a smile spread across his handsome, yet clueless face. "Damn it!" Jane said through clenched teeth as she watched the mechanic jog across the playground where he had been leaning against the jungle gym.

"Hey Janie, Maura!" Giovanni said as he finally approached. "You two are lookin' hawt." His eyes roved over the two woman, causing Maura to shift uncomfortably next to Jane.

Maura had never found Giovanni threatening. A gullible oaf, maybe, but never threatening. But now, under his obvious stare, she couldn't help but feel a little uneasy. Normally being stared at like a piece of meat wouldn't bother her; she had had plenty of men stare at her like that, she was a beautiful woman after all.

However, after everything she had been through, it just made her feel dirty and sometimes when she really thought about it, she felt like half a person, as if a part of her had been ripped away from her when Riley sexually abused her. Irrational though she knew it was, that didn't stop those thoughts from flittering through her mind.

"You two still-"

"Yes…We are." Jane interrupted hotly as she gently took Maura's hand in her own and interlocked their fingers. She could tell Maura was uncomfortable by the way she visibly swallowed and inched closer to Jane so that their shoulders were touching.

Before Giovanni could respond, a young boy about 7 interrupted him.

"Uncle Giovanni, you promised to push me on the swings." He crossed his arms, looking haughtily up at his uncle before he suddenly caught sight of the two dogs standing patiently in front of their owners. He looked over to the two now stunned looking woman and gave them a shy smile. "Can I pet your doggies?"

Jane and Maura glanced at each other, having a silent conversation before Jane turned her head and shrugged. "Sure, kid." She said with a smile. The smile wasn't forced. It was genuine and only there because she knew Maura was itching to correct the little kid's incorrect grammar.

The smile faded however as Giovanni opened up his mouth. "Sorry, watching my sister's kid, Benny." He said as he glanced down at the boy who was taking turns petting Jo and Ladybug with gentle, little hands.

"Right…I didn't know your sister had a kid." Jane said as she tried to keep her cool. Maura was looking anywhere but Giovanni, opting to look down at the little boy in front of her, taking in his lightly tanned skin and dark brown hair. She could tell he would be very handsome when he got older, however hopefully he hadn't inherited his uncle's brains or… mannerisms.

Giovanni nodded, opening his mouth to say more before he quickly snapped it shut and he his eyes moved past the two woman to stare at someone else. "Whoa, is that Stacy Chapman? She looks hawt. Hey could you watch Benny boy here for me?" Without waiting for an answer, he jogged past Jane and Maura, the latter inching closer to Jane as Giovanni brushed past her.

"Hey, no, wait!" Jane tried to call after him but he was already chatting up whoever the hell Stacy was. "Damn it!" She groused, shoulder slumping and eyes moving to look down at the little boy.

Maura nudge Jane and gave her a look. "Language, Jane." She said as she nodded toward Benny, who looked up at the two of them.

Jane sighed and rolled her eyes. "Oh, yeah, right… sorry."

Benny stood up and looked past Jane and Maura to see his uncle with some woman. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "I should never said yes to this offer. I bet he only asked me so he could pick up…whatever MILFs are…" The boy went from angry to sullen.

Jane shifted uncomfortably as the boy spoke and was about to respond when Maura asked, "Jane, what's a MILF?"

"Hey, yeah. Uncle Gio never told me what it meant." Benny piped in.

"Maura!" Jane said through clenched teeth, her cheeks reddening and a hand coming up to cover her face. She sighed. "It's-ah-it's not a nice term, Benny." She finally said, looking at the boy.

Benny looked down for a moment, a frown marring his face. "Oh. Okay." He finally looked back up at them and smiled. "You can call me Ben," He then rolled his eyes. "Only uncle Gio calls me 'Benny', I don't like it. My name is Benjamin."

Jane smiled, beginning to like this kid. "Okay, Ben. I'm Jane in case you hadn't heard before, and this," She nodded toward the ME, "Is Maura. Wanna go sit in the grass with us?" She mused.

"Sure! Hey, what're your doggies' names?" He asked, looking between the two dogs.

Maura smiled at the young boy. "Jo Friday is the smaller dog, and Ladybug is the bigger dog." She supplied as they began walking.

"Can I walk one of 'em?" The boy asked as they began walking toward a shaded spot in the grass.

Not able to control the urge to correct Benny, Maura asked, "I don't know, can you?" The boy stopped and in turn so did Jane and Maura. Jane was trying to hide her smirk, while Maura raised a brow.

Benny narrowed his eyes thoughtfully at Maura before he sighed. "Is that a trick question?"

Jane burst out laughing and Maura sighed.

"Does the school system not teach proper grammar these days?" She shook her head and turned to give Jane a look which caused the detective to immediately sober.

When Jane stopped laughing, Maura looked back at a confused Benny and offered a warm smile. "No. Instead of using 'Can' you should have used the word, 'May'; 'May I walk one of the dogs?'. 'May' indicates permission. You are asking for permission to walk the dogs. If I were to say, 'Yes you may walk the dogs.', I would be giving you that permission."

I already know you _can_ walk the dogs. The word, 'Can' is to have the ability, knowledge, or opportunity to do something. So of course you have the ability to walk the dogs, but you were asking permission, and therefore would use the word, 'May'. Do you understand?" Maura asked as she finally finished her mini grammar lesson.

Ben was silent for a long time while he processed the information. Finally, he took a breath and looked up at Maura. "_May_ I walk one of the dogs, Miss Maura?" He asked politely, emphasizing the word, May.

Jane just chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Don't feel bad, kid. She corrects my grammar all the time."

"Hush, Jane." Maura admonished. "You never listen to me anyway, but Ben has." She smiled at the young boy and handed over Ladybug's pink leash. "Yes you may, Benjamin. Thank you for being so polite."

Jane rolled her eyes and grumbled something under her breath.

Ben beamed and took the leash, slipping the loop around his little wrist and holding it securely in his hand. "Thank you very much!"

Maura nodded and watched as the boy talked animatedly to Ladybug while they continued their search for a shaded area in the grass. Seeing the boy was otherwise occupied, she took the opportunity to lean into Jane and talk quietly. "What does MILF mean?" She couldn't stand not knowing.

Jane's body stiffened and she sighed loudly. Finally, she turned her head and let go of Maura's hand that neither realized she had still been holding, to cup her cheek slightly so she could whisper in Maura's ear. "It means… Mom I'd like to fu-"

"Oh!" Maura's eyes widened and she gasped, cheeks flushing slightly. "What a horrible term!"

Jane nodded in agreement.

Ben stopped underneath a shady tree, having walked ahead of them. "This is the perfect spot!" He looked triumphant at having spotted such a perfect find.

"Great spot, Ben. Thanks for finding it." Jane smiled down at him and handed Jo Friday's leash to Maura. She then pulled a blanket out from the huge tote on her shoulder to lay out in the grass. Once it was spread out neatly, she set the tote down and took a seat.

Maura and Ben joined her, the former sitting down next to Jane while Ben took a seat at the end of the blanket between the two dogs who were laying down. Jo Friday was on her back getting a belly rub from the boy while Ladybug allowed him to run his fingers over her ears.

"Do you have a dog at home, Ben?" Jane asked as she observed him.

Ben looked up and the grin he had on his face, fell. "No. Momma says I can't have a doggie 'til I'm older. But I promised I'd take care of it. She still said no." He frowned and let his hands fall in his lap.

There was a moment of silence until Ladybug lifted her head and shoved her cold nose in the crook of the boy's neck and began to lick softly. Ben started to giggle and his shoulders rose up in a shrug at the intrusion so Ladybug moved her licks to the side of his face and ear until the boy was in hysterics and toppling on top of her. His arms wrapped loosely around the dog's neck as half his body lay gently on top of hers as he buried his face in her soft fur.

Jane and Maura were laughing as well, shaking their heads at Ladybug's antics.

When Ben was finally able to breathe again, he sat back up, the smile back in place. "I can't wait to have a dog of my own. Your dogs are great." He smiled up at Jane and Maura before he looked between the two dogs beside him.

"I'm sure you'll make a wonderful pet owner, Benjamin and you're welcome to come play with Ladybug anytime you want. So long as your mother is alright with it." Maura said as she began to unpack the tote full of food.

Ben beamed and went back to petting the two dogs while Jane helped set up.

10 minutes later, after offering Ben food and him politely refusing, Jane and Maura were finishing off their sandwiches and putting away trash when Ben broke the comfortable silence they had fallen into.

"So, are you guys dating? My uncle said you were." The two women froze, unsure of what to say.

Ben studied them and suddenly felt maybe he had said something wrong. He glanced down and scratched the back of his neck. "I'm sorry. I was just wondering. I think you guys are really nice and pretty and even though some people say it's wrong for two girls or two boys to like each other, I think that it doesn't really matter."

'Cause love is hard to find…at least I hear it is, and I think that if you-if you find the right person, who cares if they gots the same parts as you? As long as you're happy." He smiled nervously at their surprised faces. "So, do you? Do you love each other?"

Jane wanted to…she wanted to…well she wasn't sure what she wanted to do. She felt like someone was going to jump out from behind a tree and yell out, "Smile! You're on candid camera!" or something of the sorts because this thing where people outside of work thought they were a couple…it was getting old. It seemed like the universe was trying to tell her something…

Maura was oblivious to Jane's internal battle. She wasn't totally surprised when some people thought they were a couple. They were very close. She was however, surprised at this little boy's words. The wisdom of a seven year old.

Finally, Maura smiled warmly and nodded. "Yes, we do." She answered honestly. Because they did love each other, didn't they? They were best friends. Perhaps they didn't love each other in the way that Benjamin perceived, but they did love each other. Right?

"Wh-M-Maura?" Jane's mouth hung open and her eyes were wide.

"Jane, I told you it was unattractive to let your mouth hang open like that." Maura chastised lightly.

Ben laughed quietly at them as Jane closed her mouth and turned her head to narrow her eyes at the boy. "You think that's funny? I'll sick Ladybug on you again and hold you down so you can't escape." She teased.

Eyes widening, Ben covered his mouth with both hands, but couldn't contain his grin.

Jane chuckled and nodded. "That's what I thought."

Before anyone else could speak, there was a voice behind them. "Hey Janie, Maura! I want ya to meet Stacy." Giovanni said as he came up holding the hand of a blonde bimbo.

Jane faked a smile, while Maura nervously scooted closer to Jane and gripped her hand and nodded slightly in their direction. "Nice to meet you…" Jane said through clenched teeth, fake smile still in place.

"Janie and Maura are a couple. Shame, right? Anyway, and this is my nephew, Benny boy. He's 5." Giovanni said as he nodded toward the scowling little boy.

Huffing, Ben stood up and placed his hands on his hips. "I am _SEVEN_, uncle Giovanni…That is two years older than five. And I wish you would stop calling me Benny boy. My name is Benjamin." He frowned and out of the corner of his eyes he saw Jane smirking and trying to hold back a laugh.

Giovanni's brows furrowed. "Geese, I'm sorry, kid. I didn't know you didn't like me callin' ya that." He said.

Ben glanced at Jane and winked. "Well I don't," He looked Stacey up and down and then as innocently as possible asked, "So is this one of those MILFS you were talkin' about?" He nodded in Stacy's general direction as said woman ripped her hand from Giovanni's and glared at him.

"That's what you think I am? You think I'm just a quick fu-" Of course that was all Ben heard because at some point, after flat out guffawing, Jane slapped her hands over the boy's ears. Everything was muffled as he watched Stacey slap his uncle and storm off while Giovanni rubbed his cheek, staring dumbly after her.

When Jane removed her hands, she was still laughing and discreetly held out her hand for a high five which the boy easily complied with. "You are top notch, kid. Well played." She whispered in his ear before Maura shot her a look, though she was trying to keep from laughing herself.

Maura raised a brow at Ben and shook her head before she looked up at Giovanni who was still frozen in shock. "You shouldn't use such language around a young child, Giovanni, they are very impressionable. Their minds are like sponges at this age and they pick up everything you say." She explained.

The stunned mechanic turned to glance between Maura, Jane and Ben before shaking his head as if to clear his thoughts. "Right…" He mumbled quietly.

Jane moved from beside Ben and went to sit next to Maura.

"Gee, uncle Gio…I didn't know that was a bad word…" He batted his eyelashes and had the audacity to look sorry when not even an hour ago Jane had told him it wasn't a nice term.

Maura went to open her mouth when Jane took her hand and squeezed it to keep her from giving Ben away. She gave Jane a look who shook her head.

Sighing Giovanni shook his head. "Aw, no worries, Ben. You didn't know. Just don't say that again, okay?" He watched the boy nod. "Well, give Janie and Maura a hug goodbye. Your ma wants you home soon." He mumbled as he scratched the back of his head.

Ben stood and walked over to where Jane and Maura were sitting and wrapped his arms around both their necks, hugging them tight. "Thanks for letting me play with your doggies and stuff." He said as he pulled back.

Maura and Jane nodded and grinned. "If you ever need anything, you ask for detective Jane Rizzoli, okay?"

Ben's eyes went wide. "Whoa! You're a detective? That is so cool!"

Chuckling, Jane nodded. "Yup, and Maura here is a doctor."

"I thought Maura cut up dead people." Giovanni interrupted.

Jane rolled her eyes. "Really? I was trying to lighten it up for the kid here, Giovanni." She growled.

Maura held up her hand. "Technically, I am a doctor, however my patients aren't of the live variety." She looked to a still eager looking Ben. "I am what you call a forensic pathologist or a medical examiner…" She paused trying to find a way to tell the boy about her job without freaking him out. "I…help Jane." She finished lamely.

Ben seemed satisfied with that answer and beamed. "You guys are so cool. Thanks for watching me." He said as he turned to leave, but not before giving Ladybug and Jo Friday a final pet goodbye and moving to stand beside his uncle.

"Hey, thanks for keeping an eye on him. Maybe you can watch him again sometime. Ginny is always lookin' for someone to keep an eye on him when she's gotta work late." He said with a shrug.

Jane nodded. "Sure, if I'm-" She paused. "-We're not working, we'd love to watch him." Jane said honestly. "See you later, Giovanni."

When they were a ways off, Maura watched as Jane fell back on the Blanket. "I thought you didn't like Giovanni?" Maura lay down beside her, smiling when Ladybug moved to lay beside her and rest her head on top of Maura's stomach.

"I don't, but I like his nephew." Jane replied simply as she turned to grin at Maura.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note; **_I am so sorry for the wait. My life has been total shit. I'm not going to get into the details because I know you really just want to read and I already tried to explain once but but the internet failed when I tried to save and I don't feel like re-typing everything. I don't have the patience. So if you please, enjoy this chapter, and let me know what you think? And let me say, I enjoyed writing RageJane. Because I feel like that sometimes...Anyway, enjoy._

__**Disclaimer; **Yeah...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-One<strong>

The call came as soon as they stepped through the door. Maura headed into the kitchen to clean out the continents of the tote, while Jane bent over to unhook the dog's leashes, simultaneously answering her phone. "Rizzoli."

The voice on the other end caused her to freeze mid-motion into putting the leashes on the hooks by the door. "Detective," The voice seemed a little out of breath. "You better come to the docks…before I kill them."

Jane finally came out of her trance as she spoke in an incredulous tone. "Doyle?" She pulled the phone away from her ear to see the number on the screen was blocked. It was then she noticed that she had garnered the attention of Maura who's expression she could not read, as she moved across the room to stand next to Jane; leaning into her friend and trying to listen in on the call.

Jane held the phone between both of their heads as the voice on the other end spoke again. "Hurry up, detective…" And before either of them could react, there was a _click_, and a dial tone.

When Jane pulled the phone back, both women stared at it silently for a moment a myriad of different thoughts and emotions rushing through them.

Seeming to come to some sort of decision, Jane broke the silence. "I have to go." She said brusquely, making a move to grab her keys, badge and gun.

Maura, however wasn't having any of it as she quickly gripped the detective's arm. "Jane…" She said in a serious tone.

When Jane slowly turned her head, Maura gasped quietly at how dark the detective's eyes had gotten, they were almost black and the emotion behind them was something she had never seen before or perhaps it had never been this…intense; a mixture of determination and pure, unadulterated hatred shone back at her, though her face expressed barely any emotion. The only indication was the hardening of Jane's well defined jaw and the way her lips were thinly pressed together. Her body was tense and rigid, as if she were barely containing her rage.

It took a moment for Maura to find her voice, her grip on Jane's arm never waning. "Where are you going and what did Doyle say?" She asked, surprised that her voice came out as strong as it did. She could almost see the gears turning in Jane's head, for once Maura wasn't oblivious to the internal battle that her friend seemed to be having with herself.

After a beat, Jane's shoulders slumped slightly and she sighed in resignation. "Maura," She started, voice raspier than usual. Clearing her throat, she continued. "I'm… I'm gonna go-" She paused, choosing her words carefully. "Call Vega and meet her at a location where-where supposedly Doyle has left the remaining O'rourke brothers…" She waited for…for what she wasn't sure.

Maura visibly tensed, face going ashen as she snatched her hand back as if she had been burned. It made Jane wince and her stomach churn. After a few moments, Maura recovered, schooling her features and swallowing the large lump in her throat. "Are they-" She let the sentence hang there, unable to finish it.

She didn't need to finish it, because Jane was quick with a response. "I don't know," she answered honestly. "But that's why Doyle said to hurry-before-before he…kills them." Shifting uncomfortably, Jane gently placed her hand on Maura's arm, causing the ME to jerk with a start, eyes wide and fearful. "Hey, you okay?"

Maura shook her head. "No. D-don't go. Don't…don't leave m-me…" She let out a shuddery breath and looked up through tear blurred eyes at Jane, making the detective completely deflate and in one quick motion, Maura was wrapped up in Jane's arms.

"I have to, Maur." Jane said quietly, voice thick with emotion. "I gotta make-"

Again, Maura shook her head, pulling back slightly to look at Jane. "No, no you don't, what if-what if something goes wrong, Jane? What if-"

This time, Jane was the one who interrupted, a sad smile on her face. "You don't like the phrase, 'What if'. Dr. Isles does not believe in speculation, she believes in facts." She said, trying to lighten the mood.

It didn't help though as Maura's eyes just filled with more tears and she looked away, backing out of Jane's safe embrace. "Jane…," The ME began, forcing the lump in her throat back down before she brought now hardened hazel eyes to meet Jane's darkened brown ones. "The _fact _is that, those two…" A pause and another shuddery breath, "_Monsters _they-they hurt me, and Paddy Doyle is a Mob boss. The _fact_," She emphasized the word for a second time as she continued, "Is, that-I can't-I can't lose you too."

I feel like-like I've lost a part of myself, and they-they took it from me, I just-it's dangerous I can't lose you, what if something happens? And it's-it's not your place to go, it's not your case, it's detective Vega's, you-I just-" Maura shook her head as her breathing ratcheted up and she began to wobble slightly, eyes closing tightly as black dots began to dance in her vision.

Jane immediately wrapped her arms around Maura's waist, her heart pounding so fast, she was sure it was tattooing itself to her breastbone. "Hey, whoa, calm down. Shhh, you're gonna have an anxiety attack if you don't stop." She said as she moved Maura to the couch.

Maura made an effort to breathe more slowly, leaning into Jane as they sat on the couch. Once her breathing was better, and she didn't feel so dizzy, she pulled back and brought her gaze to Jane's worried eyes. "Please, Jane…"

Maura's pleading eyes and fear laden voice almost made her re-think her decision to go. _Almost_. With another sad smile, Jane looked down at Maura almost guiltily. "I'm sorry, Maura…I-I have to go." She said, voice quiet.

Hazel-green eyes darkened and fear turned to anger as Maura backed up slightly, crossing her arms and frowning. The reply was something Jane was not expecting. "Fine." One word, one word uttered curtly; a word that said _SO_ much more than just agreement or resignation.

_Fine, Jane. Put yourself in unnecessary danger. _

_Fine, leave me here when I need you most. _

_Fine, go be a hero, go be a stubborn ass._

Fine, just fine.

But it wasn't fine, and Jane could see it. "Maura…" The detective said in a pleading tone, attempting to place her hand on Maura's shoulder, only to wince when Maura shrugged it off.

"Just go, Jane!" She snapped, turning on her heel and stalking toward her bedroom. Tears threatened to fall, but she wouldn't allow them until she was in the privacy of her bedroom.

Out of the corner of her eye, Jane watched as Ladybug and Jo Friday looked at her almost disapprovingly and then in the direction Maura had just left and after a moment, both dogs took off after Maura. A few seconds later, there was the sound of a door slamming, making Jane jump.

The detective sighed, head dropping and a hand coming to rub her face tiredly. "Fuck…" She grumbled before she lifted her head back up and stared after Maura and then turned her gaze on the door, trying to decide whether she should leave or not.

After dialing Vega halfway there and giving her directions, Jane had finally made it to the docks. Her previous rage was back as she shut her door and headed for the same warehouse she had met Doyle a couple of days before.

With her hand on her gun, she moved almost like a panther stalking it's pray; quiet, alert, stealthy, a beast to be reckoned with. As she stepped over the threshold, she wrinkled her nose at the unmistakable scent of blood and piss. Upon further entering, she was immediately met with a sickening yet to her, pleasurable sight.

Two badly beaten men were tied to chairs, their heads hanging low. Men she assumed to be the remaining O'rourke brothers. Blood and cuts riddled their bodies. In the dim light from the entrance, she could tell that each of them were both breathing and for a brief moment she wished that Doyle had killed them.

Speaking of Doyle, Jane wondered if he'd already left. As if on cue and out of nowhere, a man came out of the shadows and faster than she could blink, he punched one of the men so hard that the momentum sent his chair flying back, startling the detective slightly as she raised her gun.

The subtle noise of Jane's movements caused Doyle to recognize her presence. "Detective…" He said, in acknowledgement, not at all fazed by Jane's gun pointed at him. He took out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the blood from his swollen knuckles.

At the mention of Jane, the man in the upright chair lifted his head, revealing a swollen and discolored face. "Dun't-h-have tha…b-balls teh kill...u-us, eh...D-Doyle?" He struggled to breathe with each word, chest heaving as he stared at them through swollen eyes. He let out a humorless chuckle, wincing slightly. "Yar...g-growan s-soft in...in yar old...age."

Jane's whole entire body tensed at the sound of his thick Irish accent as she remembered Maura telling her about that specific detail and everything she had gone through. Doyle just looked back at the battered body tied to the chair, showing nothing but stoicism. When he brought his gaze back to Jane, he noted the way her eyes had darkened and her jaw was set.

"Detective..." He warned, but it was too late. Jane was already stalking toward the man in the chair with purpose, her body giving off rage filled vibes. Something had snapped inside of her.

When she was just a few inches away from him, she stared, nostrils flaring. Her gun had, at some point made it back into her holster and she was currently clenching and unclenching her fists at her sides. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Jane spoke. Her voice was dark and low, filled with malice. "What is your name?"

The question wasn't something neither Doyle nor the man were expecting. After a moment of thought, the man answered. "Riley." And that was it. That was the name she knew to be the start of this. That was the name Maura had given her. He was the one who had caused her friend the most pain.

That name incensed her, it filled her with so much hostility, all she could see was red. She whipped out her gun so fast it surprised Riley, but he didn't show it. "You wun't kill an unarmed man..." He taunted, something that Jane assumed was supposed to be a grin appearing on his badly beaten face.

A sickening grin of her own flickered across Jane's face and she chuckled humorlessly just as Riley had before. "Oh no, no, that would be too easy..." She said darkly, and before he could answer, she slowly lowered her gun and shoved it roughly to the crotch of his pants. Instantly, panic flitted across his face, and he inhaled sharply.

Her grin turned into a sneer as she leaned in close to his face, black, hate filled eyes staring into his fear filled ones. "I want you to _suffer._" Jane snarled, emphasizing the word with a hard shove of her gun.

Riley let out a small yelp. "W-wait...N-no..." he pleaded, labored breathing ratcheting up.

The fear in his voice sent a thrill through Jane as she inched closer to him, her breath hot on his face. "That's right you sick fuck, beg. Beg for me to stop and let you live. Just like she begged you." She growled.

Doyle stood in the background, slightly conflicted. All through the beatings, Riley had barely made a sound, he had kept up his taunts and never broke. And now here was Jane Rizzoli, eliciting fear from him. Honestly though, he was sure if this side of the detective were directed towards him, he'd be a little scared too. Hell, he'd be a lot scared. His confliction was based on the fact that he knew he couldn't allow Jane to harm Riley, despite how much that he thought the scumbag deserved it.

"P-please..." Riley's trembling voice broke his thoughts.

Clearing his throat, Doyle took a tentative step toward Jane, hoping that in her enraged state, she wouldn't shoot him. "Detective... Don't... The repercussions are too great." He watched as her head slowly turned back to look at him, dark, vengeful eyes staring him down. _If looks could kill... _He thought ruefully. Swallowing, he continued. "He's not worth it. He's not worth your job or your friendship with Maura, your family..."

Because if you shoot him, detective... You will lose it all, indefinitely and nothing will ever fix it. Don't let your hatred take control of your actions. We both know that's not who you are, that's not who my daughter loves and considers her friend." Before he could say anything more, the distinct sound of sirens rang in the air, but he could tell that his speech had calmed Jane down enough that he felt confident she wouldn't do anything stupid. "I have to go. Take care of her, detective Rizzoli." And with that, the Irish mobster disappeared.

Moments later, detective Vega appeared first, gun draw. She was met with the sight of Jane still holding her gun to Riley's crotch, her grip slack and her eyes dark, but she seemed confused; hazy.

"Detective Rizzoli! Drop your weapon..." Vega said slowly.

"Get thus crazeh bitch away frum meh!" Riley yelled out.

Ignoring the man, Vega tried again. "Jane... Please, drop your gun. You're not yourself. I know you're angry, but don't stoop to his level."

Her words seemed to finally break Jane's confused state and she dropped her gun and held up her hands, backing away. "Oh god...I-I'm sorry." She shook her head disbelieving at what she had almost done. Would she have done it, had no one been there to talk her back down?

Just then a couple of unis as well as Jakes came busting in behind Vega. Vega lowered her gun and moved toward Jane who watched numbly as Jakes and the unis untied the two men, cuffing and reading them the Miranda rights.

Vega nodded to Jakes as their eyes met. "Get EMTS to look at them before you bring them in..." She ordered before she placed her hand on Jane's arm. "Hey, you okay?" Vega asked gently.

It was then that Jane realized she was crying. She swiped at her eyes with a trembling hand and took a breath. "Y-yeah. I think so." She said in a raspy voice.

"Good, we need to talk. I'll drive you to the station." Vega waited for Jane to nod before she gently led the other detective by the elbow to her car.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: **_I bet you weren't expecting a chapter so soon. :P You guys are lucky. I know most of you, if not all of you wanted Jane to shoot Riley, hell even I wanted it, but honestly do you think Jane would do it, knowing the repercussions? She believes strongly in justice and I don't think she'd have done it, which is why I didn't write it. To the flamer, I'd like to thank you for the laugh. (: I really did laugh at my screen when I saw your comment. xD Flames don't bother me. I mostly write for myself, but I do enjoy entertaining my readers. Anyway, I think you guys will like this chapter, as Jane comes to a realization. Let me know what you think! c:_

__**Disclaimer: **Only thing I own is the story itself, and detective Vega and anyone else not on the show if Rizzoli and Isles. But you already knew that. 

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Two<strong>

Jane sat quietly in the passenger side, staring out of the window. She hadn't said a word since Vega had led her to the car.

"You wanna tell me what the hell was going on back there, Jane?" Vega asked gently, glancing at Jane for a brief moment before looking back at the road.

Jane jumped slightly as the silence was broken. She slowly turned her head to look back at the detective. Vega seemed relaxed and alert all at the same time. "Why didn't you cuff me?" Jane finally asked, voice hoarse, causing her to clear her throat.

A thinly sculpted eyebrow rose and Vega turned to look at Jane as they stopped for a light. "Because you're not a criminal and you're not being arrested. You're a well seasoned detective who lost herself for a second... Should I have arrested you?" At Jane's silence, another eyebrow rose before a horn honked and Vega brought her eyes back to the road and pressed the gas.

After long silence, Jane closed her eyes and scrubbed her face. "I-I don't know...M-Maybe." She sighed as she watched herself in her minds eye shove her gun to the crotch of Riley's pants. _I want you to suffer! _She had never felt so much rage in her life, except for maybe the times Hoyt was involved, but this had been levels over those situations. She had literally snapped and only when Maura was mentioned did she start to realize what she was doing.

Vega didn't say anything, waiting for Jane to elaborate. Sighing, Jane shook her head and ran a hand through her hair. "I more than lost myself, detective Vega... I was gone, replaced by someone-_something_, I don't know. I just-I heard his voice, and he was so-he was just so fucking _smug_ even after he'd been beaten to hell and back by-" She caught herself before she gave away Doyle. "-I'm guessing whomever called me."

And all I could think about was how this person-no, this sick _bastard _had touched her. I could just picture it all in my head and there was nothing I could do and then I snapped and all I could see was red, I just-I walked up to him, asked him his name, and as soon as he said it, all of my restraint, just everything left me; all I could think about was making him pay."

I pulled out my gun and I pointed it at him, and you know what he did? He laughed. Said I couldn't do it, I could shoot an unarmed man." Jane couldn't stop now, she was on a roll, rambling and fidgeting in her seat while Vega listened intently.

"He didn't even bat an eye." Jane then chuckled humorlessly. "Of course, when I laughed back at him and shoved my gun to his worthless dick, that's when he realized I wasn't fucking around. I could see fear in his eyes, hell I could smell it and it made me feel good. I told him it would be too easy to kill him, that I wanted him to suffer."

And I did, I wanted him to. I wanted him to beg, just like Maura had begged him to stop. And he did beg me. He wasn't so confident anymore, he was stammering. But I-" And here's where Jane had to improvise, lest she give away Doyle. "I-somehow suddenly thought about Maura, and my family, and the consequences of my actions. I started to realize what I was doing, I felt like I had been in some sort of state. That's when you showed up and I finally came out of whatever the hell I was in." Jane shook her head and took a breath, chancing a glance at detective Vega who she had been studiously avoiding looking at throughout her whole story.

Vega's demeanor hadn't changed, she still seemed relatively relaxed, yet alert. Her silence unnerved Jane though, until she finally looked over, expression unreadable. "If I were in the same situation as you, Rizzoli, I'd probably have reacted similarly. You've been under a great deal of stress lately and honestly, from what I've read in your file and openly observed of you..." She paused to glance back over at Jane for a moment. "You tend to keep to yourself, don't you? You keep things bottled up and your go-to person can't be your go-to person because it directly involves her and you'd rather suffer in silence than upset her."

At Jane's astonished look, Vega grinned slightly. "Am I right or wrong, detective?" An eyebrow raised as Jane continued to sit in silence.

Finally, Jane shook her head. "Uh-yeah.. How did you-?" She watched as Vega grinned again.

"I'm a detective, just like you... It _is_ my job to figure things out." They both chuckled, but Vega's face turned serious again. "I've also noticed that...perhaps you like Dr. Isles a little more than just a friend or a best friend..." She waited for some sort of explosion from Jane, but none came. She turned to see Jane staring blankly out of the windshield.

"I'm starting to think so too." Jane finally admitted after a long silence, though her voice was very quiet. "You're not the first person who has told me that. And people have mistaken us for a couple more times than I can count..." She looked sullen as she dropped her eyes to her scarred hands in her lap.

Vega looked surprised but she recovered quickly. "Well, that wasn't the response I was expecting..." She admitted.

Jane looked up and smiled a little. "Yeah, well-I'm tired of fighting it." She said on a sigh. She truly did look defeated and tired.

Nodding Vega pulled into a parking space and put the car in park but made no move to kill the engine or exit the car. "I'm not surprised other people have noticed. And I'm honestly not surprised you reacted the way you did in that warehouse, I knew you weren't yourself, that's why I didn't cuff you or arrest you. I was the only one who saw you like that and no one else will know." She said gently.

Jane looked up at her, eyes wide and disbelieving. "I-I don't-thank you, detective Vega."

Vega shook her head softly. "Don't thank me, it's partially my fault, I suppose. I should have forbidden you to go in but I didn't. And please, just call me Olivia." She offered a genuine smile, and Jane returned it. "So, why aren't you and Dr. Isles together?" She asked curiously.

Jane looked down, suddenly looking bashful and sad all at the same time. "Well, I've sort of just come to the realization that I might-sort of-maybe uhm..." She made awkward hand gestures as she tried to use her words.

Smirking a bit, Vega chimed in. "Be in love with your best friend?"

Jane sent her a half-hearted glare, but nodded. "Right, yeah, that. And Maura is straight, and she told me once that I wasn't her type..." At Vega's raised eyebrows, Jane waved her hand dismissively. "Don't ask. Long story."

They were silent for a moment, until Olivia suddenly started to laugh. "You really fail at being a detective." She said in between laughs.

"Excuse me?" Jane growled, hackles rising, prepared to defend herself.

Before she could say anything else, Olivia shook her head and wiped away a tear. "To miss something that is so blatantly obvious...Are you that blind or that in denial?" It was a serious question.

Jane looked confused now. "What?"

"Jane, that woman is head over heels in love with you." At Jane's blank stare, she just laughed again. "Really? You mean you honestly don't see it? Think about the way she looks at you. How much you both touch each other. I mean, I know people talk but you guys give them something to talk about. I've watched the two of you enough to see why. I had heard the rumors, but I didn't take them to heart-of course when I watched you two together, I had to stop and reconsider my initial thoughts." She explained.

For her part, Jane seemed generally surprised. She sat there in a bit of a stunned silence. "Hmm, so I guess you really didn't know. Maybe you were blind because of your denial." Olivia said with a shrug. "Speaking of Dr. Isles...Where is she?" At the mention of Maura, Jane was instantly reminded how she had left Maura.

"Fuck..." She mumbled as she sighed heavily. "She's-at her house, really pissed off at me. I'm such a dumb ass." Jane scrubbed her face with her hand tiredly. "She didn't want me to leave, and I did and-ugh." She shook her head. "I'm an ass hole."

Olivia smirked. "Get the fuck off your pity potty and call her. She's probably more worried than she is pissed off, after all-Anger is just another form of fear. You need to be questioned properly of course, about how you found them, and since your car is at the warehouse, you need someone to pick you up." Jane gave her another half-hearted glare and Olivia smirked again.

"...Can I borrow your phone? I left mine in my car." Jane grumbled.

Wordlessly, Olivia handed over her phone. "Meet me inside?" She asked as she watched Jane dial.

Jane gave her a nod as Olivia cut off the car and they both got out, Vega heading for the entrance to the Precinct and Jane leaning against Vega's car.

After 2 rings, Maura answered. "_This is Dr. Isles_." Jane winced, it sounded as though Maura had been crying.

Swallowing the golf ball sized lump in her throat, Jane spoke. "I'm so sorry, Maur..." Her voice sounded shaky and tired.

There was a sharp intake of breath from Maura's end. "_J-Jane? W-where are you? Who's phone do you have?_" The questions flowed out of her mouth like a waterfall.

Closing her eyes tightly, Jane let out a shuddery breath. "I'm at the precinct... This is detective Vega's phone-she-she gave me a ride...I left my phone in my car at the docks. Look, I'll explain everything when we get home, but can you come get me?" For a moment, Jane wondered if Maura would refuse.

There was a sniffle before Maura said anything. "_A-are you okay, Jane_?"

"I'm-I'll be okay." Jane said quietly.

"_I'll be there shortly."_ Was all Maura said before they both said their goodbyes.

Jane sighed again as she hung up the phone and slowly began to walk toward the entrance. She could hear sirens in the distance, probably Jakes bringing in the a O'Rourke brothers.

Once Jane was inside, she found Vega and handed the woman her phone, muttering a thank you.

"Did you get her?" The young detective asked.

Jane nodded. "Yeah, she's coming."

Olivia nodded. "Good. Let's get your questioning over and make sure she isn't here when they bring in Riley and his brother." She said seriously.

"I heard the sirens before I came in. They should be here before Maura shows up." Jane said as she looked anxiously at the door.

"Alright, come on, let's go get this over with so Dr. Isles doesn't have to wait." Olivia said as she prepared to interview Jane.

The interview wasn't very long, as detective Vega only asked about how she found the O'Rourke brothers and if there was anyone there when she arrived to which Jane responded no. The story Jane had told in the car would be left out of Vega's final report.

Maura arrived soon after that, coming into the bullpen to find Jane sitting in a chair next to Vega's desk. As soon as Jane spotted her, she stood up and walked briskly toward the ME. "Maur, I'm sorry I left-You were right, I shouldn't have gone-I just-I wasn't thinking." Jane swallowed her emotions as Maura enveloped her into a hug.

"I was really worried, Jane..." She said softly, however anything else she had to say was lost as her eyes caught sight of a badly beaten man being led into the bullpen. Her whole entire body went rigid.

Jane noticed this and pulled back. "Maur?" But before she could say anything else, Vega was coming up behind her, talking quickly. "Jane get her out of here, now." She said sternly.

Confused, Jane turned around to see Riley staring at Maura. He then noticed Jane as she protectively stepped in front of Maura, effectively blocking the ME from his view. His face grew ashen and he struggled to turn and look at the officer behind him. "YA DUDN'T ARREST THAT CRAZEH BITCH?" He yelled, looking back at Jane. "She nearleh shot off meh balls!"

Jane went rigid and she swallowed, this was not how she wanted Maura to find out, and she really didn't want anyone else to know, however Vega seemed all over it.

"Get this asshole in interrogation and away from Dr. Isles! He's just trying to stir shit up." She ordered, turning around and giving Jane a look. "Get her out now, Rizzoli."

Jane nodded and turned around to gently guide Maura out. The ME's eyes were fixed on Riley as they shoved him roughly into the interrogation room, his brother going into the next one. She could feel Jane's hands on her, but she felt far away and the only thing she could hear was the sound of her own heart thrumming in her ears.

"Maura, come on. Let's go." Jane urged gently. But Maura was unresponsive. Gently, Jane shook her, and Maura finally looked up.

She could see Jane's lips moving but no sound was coming out. They were caught, those monsters were caught. As that realization washed over her, tears started falling of their own accord and relief flooded through her. Jane was okay, and they were going to jail.

Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's waist and gently led her out of the bullpen and into the hall where she stopped to wrap her friend up into a long hug, whispering words of comfort.

Finally, Maura started to come to, sound began to filter through her ears again and she could hear Jane's words calming her down. She allowed her body to sink further into Jane's warm embrace, soaking up the comfort.

"It's okay, it's over, Maur. Let's go home." Jane said gently as she kissed the top of Maura's head.

Maura sniffled and nodded. "O-okay. You'll explain when we get there?" She asked, handing over the keys. She hadn't missed Riley's outburst.

Jane nodded and released Maura only to wrap an arm around her shoulders as they started toward the doors outside.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: **_Uhm... -creeps in- h-hello. so, wow...uhm, it's been longer than I would have liked but i haven't given up. I wont stop writing this until it's done, and it is coming to a close very soon. I've had a lot of personal issues come up and work and I'm just physically and mentally tired and it's been really hard to write. But, i managed to get this done, after sitting down and not stopping. I'm running on 5 hours sleep rn which i got yesterday... I'm going to try not to be so late in updating. Hopefully the long chapter makes up and this doesn't suck as badly as I fear it will. You have no idea how much I love you all for reviewing and nudging me. I hope you continue to do so despite such a long update. So, I shant keep you waiting much longer, please enjoy. OH! And I haven't proof-read this. I'm so tired, so i apologize for any mistakes. _

__**Disclaimer: **Not mine. YAY FOR THE NEW SEASON THOUGH.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Three<strong>

It had been 3 days and one week since the O'Rourke brothers were put in jail, and 3 days since Jane had gone back to staying at her apartment. Maura hadn't been too upset with Jane after she had explained what had happened at the docks, inside the warehouse. She was too emotionally drained to really be mad at Jane, so she just accepted it and they went to bed early that night.

Both Jane and Maura had returned to work and the security in the morgue had been upped. There was a camera outside the bay doors so that Maura or any other person in the morgue could see whom was requesting to enter. You also had to be permitted in, lest you had a key card which only Maura and her assistant had one. It made everyone (Jane, Frost, and Korsak) feel a little more at ease.

Maura, on the other hand didn't feel so safe. What was once her sanctuary, her quiet place; was now a something that made her heart falter in her chest and her hand tremble as she paused to open the door. Illogical though it was, Maura just no longer felt safe alone in the morgue. Her feelings of being in her element, being calm and collected, were now replaced with feelings of trepidation and nagging fears.

That was why she had started to secretly bring Ladybug to work with her. Every morning she'd get to the morgue extra early, coming through the bay doors(even though it made her stomach clench) with Ladybug walking confidently ahead. The dog had since been spoiled by Maura and was now sporting a new collar and leash.

It was red with a white strip covering it, making it mostly white. On the white were little red Ladybugs and attached to the collar was a red bow with a Ladybug in the center. She had a new set of tags, a red heart with her name and Maura's address engraved on it, as well as a silver tag stating that she had been vaccinated. Also attached with the tags was a little Ladybug charm.

Ladybug had also since had a trip to the groomers and her coat was silky and smooth looking. The white that covered most of her fur could now be compared to that of fresh snow, making the light creamy colors and the black around her eyes more prominent. She was a very happy dog to say the least and it showed with the affection and love that she gave Maura.

As the ME checked to make sure the bay doors were locked, Ladybug stood patiently as she waited to be unhooked from her leash. Maura turned and took a deep breath before she leaned down and unhooked the leash, allowing her fingers to graze lightly over the dog's head as she did so. "Good girl, go lay down in your bed." She said softly. The dog turned but did not go right away, she scoped out the room first until she was satisfied that there were no intruders before she eventually moved into Maura's open office and under the ME's desk, where her comfy bed was located.

Maura moved to coat rack near the door and dawned on her white lab coat, turning on all the lights as she did so and ignoring the illogical fear that someone was in the dark shadows, waiting for her again. She glanced around the room, unconsciously holding her breath as the darkness disappeared before her eyes. When she was sure everything was as she had left it last night when she left for home, she let out a breath and moved to her office, flicking on the light and setting her purse on her desk.

As she moved to sit in her chair, a shrill ring made her jump, hand going to her chest. Her cell phone was going off in her purse. She willed her heart rate back down before she moved to pull out her cell phone and answer.

"This is Dr. Isles," She answered as calmly as she could.

"_Maura, hey! You okay? You sound a little shaky? Oh, I guess I should tell you who this is,_" The voice on the other end laughed softly before it continued. "_It's Abi. I would have texted, but I'm running super late and they say you shouldn't text and drive." _Another little chuckle.

Maura smiled, completely forgetting about her previous scare. She and Abi had been texting each other regularly now since the ME had gotten out of the hospital. She had grown rather fond of the young doctor. "It is extremely dangerous. Texting while driving increases the risk of accidents by 23.2 times over unimpaired focused drivers. Did you know that an accident can happen in an average of 2 to 3 seconds while texting?"

Before Maura could continue stating more facts, Abi cleared her throat with a small laugh. "_No, I didn't-and that's all really interesting and stuff, but I'm kinda in a hurry…_"

"Oh, right, I'm sorry, what were you saying?" Maura asked.

"_I've got the night off and I was wondering if you wanted to go out for drinks, invite Jane, too._"

Maura smiled brightly at the thought and mentally thought over her schedule, when nothing significant came to mind she responded. "That sounds lovely! I'll talk to Jane and get back to you."

Meanwhile, up in homicide, Jane was sitting at her desk, chin resting on her fisted hand as she stared down at the case file before her. She had re-read it over and over but the words weren't registering because she was too busy thinking about the same thing that had been replaying over and over in her head since the words were uttered.

"_Well, I've sort of just come to the realization that I might-sort of-maybe uhm..._"

"_Be in love with your best friend?_"

She was in love with her best friend. In _LOVE. _How the hell did that happen? _When_ did it happen?

Jane was so caught up in her thoughts, she didn't even realize her name was being called.

"Rizzoli…hey, Rizzoli," Detective Olivia Vega sighed and rolled her eyes. "Jane!" She slammed her hand down on Jane's desk, causing the brunette to jump up, hand automatically going for her gun. Vega didn't even flinch.

Once Jane realized it was only Olivia, her hand dropped and she glared at the other woman. "Jesus H Christmas, Vega! I coulda shot you."

Vega smirked and stood back up to her full height. "You wouldn't of shot me. Anyway, I've been trying to get your damn attention now for 5 minutes." She grinned wide and raised a suggestive eyebrow. "Got a certain doctor on your mind?" She asked teasingly.

Jane's eyes widened. "What! No!" She looked around nervously to see barely anyone in the room. She was, after all pretty early. Sighing, Jane wouldn't meet Olivia's eyes. "Yes, now would you kindly _shut the fuck up_." She said through a clenched fake smile, eyelashes fluttering.

Chuckling, Olivia leaned against Jane's desk. "I see, so you haven't done anything about it. I'm telling you, Rizzoli…Ya got nothing to lose." She watched as Jane plopped back into her chair and slumped into it.

"Except probably the most meaningful relationship I've ever had. If it all goes to hell, I can't-I can't lose her." Jane swallowed hard to get rid of the tremble in her voice. "She's my best friend. I'd rather have that than nothing at all."

The other detective dropped her sly smirk and instead offered a reassuring smile. "Look, Jane. I get it, I do. But, you're only looking at what could go wrong. Try looking at what could go _right_. But don't take too long, 'cause Dr. Isles is beautiful and intelligent woman, and she's not always going to be there. Don't decide when it's too late. Would you be able to handle it when she met someone that wasn't you? Think about all that, Jane. Don't listen to your gut… Listen to your heart."

Jane's jaw clenched as she processed all this and like always in an attempt to save herself from showing any sign of weakness, she deflected with humor. "I thought you were supposed to be a badass, not some sappy romantic." Her voice was shaky and lacked her usual sarcasm.

Olivia looked unfazed and completely serious. "She's not gonna be here forever, Jane. How long can you keep this up?" Standing up, Olivia made a move but turned her head at the last minute, smirking. "Oh, and I am a badass. I'm so badass that I don't have to hide my sappy romantic side." And with that, she continued on her way, just as Jane's phone went off.

"_Dr. Reese has kindly invited us to go out for drinks tonight. Are you available?_"

It was from Maura. Jane read the message over a few times before sighing and typing out a reply. _Sure, The dirty Robber okay? _

Hours later, after an uneventful day at work for both Jane and Maura, they arrived at the Dirty Robber, sitting in their usual booth.

Maura smiled as she scooted in next to Jane. "It feels so nice to get out." She said a little reverently. They hadn't been to the Robber since before…everything that happened. This sense of normalcy was comforting to Maura, and not only that but she was excited to see Abigail again.

Jane smiled too and gently placed her hand on Maura's which rested on the table top. "Yeah, it is." She said softly.

The ME turned her head to look at Jane and their eyes met, both communicating without words.

There was a throat clearing and a familiar, sweet voice broke their bubble. "Am I…interrupting something?" Dr. Abigail Reese grinned wide, actually looking as though she was _hoping_ she had interrupted something.

Maura's head whipped around and her lips curved into a smile. "Abi!" She stood and gently pulled the younger woman in for a hug before releasing her. "No, of course not. Please have a seat." Maura said with a dainty flourish of her hand toward the opposite side of the booth.

Abi obliged, watching as Maura retook her seat. "Hello, detective." She nodded her greeting.

Jane smiled a small but friendly smile. "Jane. How've you been, Dr. Reese?" She asked politely.

"Oh if I'm going to call you Jane, then you have to call me Abi. And I've been alright. I appreciate you both coming out with me tonight. I needed it. Work has been hectic." As if to emphasize her statement, she sighed tiredly and leaned back. "So, how've you two been? I know how Maura's been, but how about you, Jane?" She smiled sweetly and folded her hands on the table.

Jane fidgeted a moment before answering. "Er good. How about we get some drinks?" It was an attempt to get the spotlight off her and perhaps a moment to herself, but Maura stood up and was speaking before Jane could even excuse herself to get them.

"Oh! I'll go get them. What do you want, Abi?" After getting Abi's drink order, Maura headed up to the bar, but not before nearly being run over by a slender body. Arms wrapped around her waist to keep her from falling but the unfamiliar contact made her whole body stiffen and for a moment she thought she was going to have a panic attack; but the familiar voice calmed her.

"Whoa, doc. I am so sorry. I wasn't paying attention." Vega said as she steadied the ME.

Maura let out a breath she hadn't been aware she was holding and smiled, her heart calming. "It's fine. Why don't you join Jane and our friend, Abigail?" Maura nodded in the direction of their booth.

Olivia's eyes followed Maura's nod and she smiled. "Sure. Loved to."

After ordering drinks, Maura and Olivia headed over to Maura's booth, both of them setting down drinks. Jane looked over at Olivia surprised who just grinned over at her.

"Look who I ran into!" Maura said, beaming. "Abi, this is Olivia, Olivia, Abi."

"Oh Goody!" Jane mumbled from her corner. The only two people in the world who knew how she secretly felt for Maura…Well, Abi only suspected, but by the end of the night, with Olivia sitting next to her, Jane knew she was in for it.

And in for it she was. Jane wasn't sure how, but at some point in the night, the two had devised a plan to either embarrass her or-she wasn't sure what, but they kept dropping these…not-so-subtle hints about her feelings and Maura-Maura was completely oblivious to it all. So here was Jane, sitting in her little corner of the booth, brooding and nursing her beer, occasionally throwing in snaky comments and death glares.

Things only got more awkward when Maura decided to be her usual blunt self and let her curiosity win out. "May I ask you a question that might seem offensive?" Maura asked, gazing at Olivia.

Looking thoughtful for a moment, detective Vega nodded. "Sure, go for it."

Maura nodded and took a dainty sip of her wine. "What is your sexual orientation?" Jane nearly snorted beer up her nose and turned her head so sharply to look at her best friend, she was sure she had whiplash.

Without missing a beat, Olivia asked, "May I answer your question in a way that probably sounds insensitive?" She smirked lightly behind her beer bottle, completely ignoring Jane's near choking.

"I suppose that's fair." Maura replied with a nod.

The detective's lips quirked into a smirk as she spoke. "You have got a rack of god." Her eyes traveled farther down to Maura's ample chest and took a moment to appreciate the sight before bringing her eyes back to Maura's face.

Not even blushing, Maura laughed softly. "Thank you, but that doesn't answer my question, detective."

"Oh for the love of-really? Christ." Jane grumbled from the corner of her booth, running her hand over her face. Jane was blushing. Not because she was embarrassed, but because Maura did have a rack of god, and now she was picturing her friend naked.

Maura smirked over at Jane, attributing her behavior to the subject matter… or at least the wrong part of the subject matter. "She doesn't like to talk about sex." She explained, nodding at Jane.

"Maura…" Jane warned through clenched teeth.

Olivia laughed, not totally believing that was the reason, but deciding not to comment on it… for now. "Right… No, I suppose I consider myself bi-sexual." she replied easily.

Maura nodded thoughtfully and Jane took a long sip of her beer until it was empty. Just then, Abigail returned to the table with their next round of drinks. Jane quickly took the beer, nodding to Abi her thanks before she took another drawn out swig.

Abi raised a brow and glanced around the table. "What'd I miss?" She asked as she took a sip of her own beer.

"Sexual orientation and Jane's tendency to shy away from conversations pertaining to sex… Oh, and my breasts apparently." Maura chuckled.

"I do NOT shy away." Jane grumbled, not making eye contact with anyone around the table.

Abi's brow's furrowed slightly, but she smirked. "Who's sexual orientation?" She asked, all the while staring intently at Jane.

"Mine." Olivia answered.

Maura watched Abi carefully. "Oh, are you questioning Jane's orientation?" She asked as she glanced over at Jane who was glaring at a grinning Abi.

Abi was silent for a beat, before tearing her gaze from Jane's and shaking her head. "No, of course not. That's none of my business." There was a mumbled "Damn straight." from Jane but no one seemed to have heard her.

Olivia looked to Abi and they shared knowing looks.

Maura seemed oblivious to the silent conversations going on around her. Jane yelling at the two woman across from them, and Olivia and Abi sharing their knowing of Jane liking Maura in a little more than a platonic way.

"So," Abi finally broke the stalemate. "Why were we talking about your breasts, Maura?" She asked, bringing her attention to the ME.

"Rack of god." Olivia supplied with a tip of her beer before taking a swig.

Jane's jaw clenched and unclenched before she took a not-so-dainty sip of beer.

Abi looked from Jane to Olivia who was smirking behind her beer bottle. "Rack of god?" Abi finally asked.

Maura was about to explain when Jane slammed her beer bottle down and huffed. "Can we _PLEASE _stop talking about how fantastic and perfect, Maura's breasts are?" She looked exasperated and flustered.

The whole table was silent for a moment, their eyes on Jane. Abi and Olivia shared a look before they burst out laughing.

"The hell are you two laughing at?" Jane growled, not at all realizing what she'd just said.

Maura's brow's were furrowed and her head was tilted to the side. "You think my breasts are fantastic and perfect?"

Olivia and Abi quickly sobered as they turned their gaze to Jane, waiting. "I wish we had some popcorn." Olivia whispered quietly into Abi's ear. The blonde doctor smacked Olivia on the shoulder but had to agree with a nod.

Jane visibly deflated. "I-what-? No!" She stammered, her mouth opening and closing like a goldfish out of water.

Maura looked hurt. "So you don't think they're nice at all?"

"Oh shit, she's digging herself a hole." Abigail whispered to Olivia, who nodded without taking her eyes away from the scene before her.

Jane sighed. "Geese, Maur…I mean, yeah…they're-they're great. I was just-I mean-"

Olivia turned her head slightly to whisper again to Abi. "She's so not getting out of this one." Abi nodded in agreement.

"Would you two shut the hell up! Jesus, you're worse than Frost and Korsak. I mean, I can hear everything you're saying." Jane glared at the two woman across from her.

Abi and Olivia just smiled back at her innocently.

"Jane…" Maura gave her a look.

Slumping into her chair, she shot one last glare at Abi and Olivia before bringing her gaze to Maura. She heaved a sigh. "I was just repeating what Olivia said." She grumbled.

"As I recall, Olivia said-"

"I know what Olivia said, Maur. I just wanted to change the subject. Simple as that." Jane shrugged noncommittally.

Olivia and Abi sighed. So close.

Maura narrowed her eyes in Jane's direction but then brought her gaze to Abi and Olivia who smiled at her.

Jane brought her gaze to the two woman as well. She held up two fingers and made the universal sign for "I'm watching you" before shaking her head at them.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: **_A slightly shorter chapter than usual, but I think you all will be relatively pleased with it despite that it's a little emotional. I hope you guys enjoy. There's probably only 3 or 4 chapters left. (x_

**Disclaimer: **Blah, blah, blah

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Four<strong>

There was a silent agreement at the end of the night that Jane would come home with Maura. So after saying goodbye to Olivia and Abi, Jane and Maura sat quietly in the car on the way back to Maura's. Jane watched as the streetlights passed her by, lost in her thoughts, Olivia's words replaying in her mind like a broken record.

_Try looking at what could go right._

_Don't decide when it's too late_.

_Would you be able to handle it when she met someone that wasn't you? _

_She's not gonna be here forever, Jane._

_Don't listen to your gut… Listen to your heart._

"Jane," The detective was jarred from her thoughts as she heard her name. She shook her head to clear her thoughts before she looked over at Maura.

"Hmmm?" Jane asked quietly, watching Maura as she never took her eyes off the road.

Maura was silent for a moment, and Jane could see even by the honey blonde's profile that she was thinking deeply. Finally, Maura spoke. "What'd you mean-earlier at the robber I mean." They stopped for a light, but Maura kept her eyes ahead of her.

Jane swallowed thickly and rubbed her scars. "W-what uhh, what're you talking about, Maur?" She asked, feigning obliviousness. Jane knew full well what Maura was talking about, and Maura knew she knew. It was evident when Maura finally tore her gaze from the road to give Jane a look.

The detective could feel Maura's eyes burning a hole into the side of her face and she wondered briefly if Maura could see her cheeks flushing in the low lights of the streetlamps. "Jane-"

"Light's green…" Jane cut her off, her voice raspier than usual as she tried to buy herself some time. She needed an explanation. She needed-and then suddenly Olivia's voice echoed in her mind again.

_Listen to your heart….not your gut._

Damn Olivia! Jane's eyes shut tight as she let out a shaky breath. She fought the natural urge to hide away, her fight or flight instinct. "Maura, I want you to remember, that you asked this. You asked me this question… You asked what I meant. Do you want me to lie to you, or do you want the truth?" Jane finally opened her eyes and looked over at Maura who was taking quick glances at her, concern etched on her face.

"Jane, I-" She paused, swallowing hard and glancing at her. The car came to a stop as she pulled into her driveway. Maura cut off the engine but made no move to get out of the car. She turned her head to look at Jane with a confused look. "I of course want you to be honest with me." She finally finished.

Jane nodded curtly, glancing down at her fidgeting hands. "Before I say anything, I just want you to know, that you're my best friend; you mean everything to me, ya know? I just-I'm still the same Jane, okay? Don't forget that." Jane's voice was thick, quiet.

Maura reached over and covered Jane's hands with her own, causing the nervous detective to stiffen, her head finally lifting to meet Maura's. "Jane, you're scaring me, what's wrong?" Maura asked, a hint of fear in her eyes.

Jane gave a nervous laugh. "Nothing's wrong-I mean, I don't know if it's wrong, really. I mean-" She took a breath. "I'm not gonna beat around the bush, here…but… Maura, I'm in love with you." The last few words fell out of her mouth quickly and once they left, there was no going back. Jane waited for a reaction, but the only one she got was Maura pulling her hands away as if she had been burned.

The detective's heart felt like it was in her throat and she swallowed hard as she opened her mouth to speak, "I-I didn't realize it, until… A-after the warehouse. I think you're the most amazing, beautiful person I've ever met. You frustrate me beyond belief sometimes, but Maura… God, Maura, I don't know where I'd be without you. It scares me to think about it.

"When I was lost, in the dark…A-After Hoyt. I closed everyone out, but somehow, you managed to break down my walls. Maura, you were my light. You helped me through the dark, you always help me through the dark. God, Maura you've made me a better person, make me want to be a better person. I have this unyielding need to be near you, to protect you and love you; and I know you can take care of yourself, Maura, but I just-I want to be the person who takes care of you. I've never felt like this about anyone. I mean, I've loved but-but I've never loved like this.

I've always prided myself in never needing anyone, but Maura, I need you. I've never really needed anyone before. I've never wanted to be with someone so much. I always thought that needing meant you were weak, showing emotion made you weak, but you've made me realize it's okay to be weak sometimes, to show emotion, it's okay to not be okay." Through her whole jumbled and mixed up speech, she watched tears spill out of Maura's eyes. She wanted so bad to reach out but she was afraid; afraid Maura would run. She looked like a skittish deer.

And she hadn't realized that she too had started to cry until she felt wetness drop to her hands which rested in her lap, however she barreled on, voice shaking slightly. "I love you, Maura Isles. I love you with everything I have. I don't expect you to love me back, but you asked. You asked, and I was honest. Now I want you to remember, that I'm still the same Jane, I'm still your best friend and it's okay if you don't-if you don't feel the same." Jane finished, finally reaching up to wipe her eyes.

Maura, for her part felt like she had just had the breath knocked out of her. She couldn't believe this was happening. For a long time, Maura had ignored her own growing feelings for Jane, pretended they didn't exist. She buried them so deep, became used to the aching in her heart and settled for what they had, because she thought Jane didn't love her like that, but here was Jane, breaking down all her carefully constructed walls and little white lies to herself, bringing those feelings back up, making them known again.

But the one thing that really kept her love for Jane buried deep, was the fear. The fear that she would lose Jane. Maura needed Jane, maybe more than Jane needed her. She had never had a friend like Jane before, Jane was her rock, her protector; she was her family. Jane had shown her how to take a breath and relax. Jane had given her family, helped her grow as a person. She had always been so used to being alone, but then Jane came along and now she didn't know how to be alone.

She didn't want to be alone. If she and Jane were to actually be in a relationship, and Jane left her, Maura wasn't sure she would be able to handle it. Emotions were still hard to decipher as it was, for her, even with Jane there, but without Jane… Well the thought of that tore her apart inside.

Taking a shuddering breath, Maura searched her brain for a response. "J-Jane-I-I-" The ME wiped at her tears and forced her eyes to Jane's. Her breath caught at the look of adoration and fear in the detective's eyes. "I-I can't!" She finally blurted out, wrenching the door open and practically falling out of the car, leaving her keys and purse. She stumbled forward, not bothering to close the car door behind her. Before she even gained her footing and bolted for the front door, Jane was behind her steadying her.

Maura stiffened at the touch, holding back a sob. "D-don't t-touch me." Maura cried.

Jane immediately let go, the words like a knife in her chest. She felt more tears spring into her eyes and her stomach churned. "M-Maura…" The woman's name left her lips in a pained whisper, causing Maura to turn around and see Jane's arms wrapped around herself as if she would crumble if she let go. The pain on her face caused Maura's heart to lurch.

"I-I didn't mean-" Maura stammered, realizing how her words had sounded. Jane had taken it to mean that Maura was disgusted by her, when in reality she was just trying to see through her emotions and when Jane was touching her, all she could do was focus on Jane's touch and their close proximity.

Jane shook her head, schooling her features. "No, it's okay, Maura. I get it…" she said, wiping away her tears.

Maura shook her head. "Jane-"

"Stop. It's fine, Maura. I understand. You're disgusted with me."

"N-No, Jane-"

"I'll call a cab, you don't have to explain yourself. We-we don't-we don't have to see each other outside of work anymore, we don't…" Jane swallowed thickly, willing the tears back. "We don't have to be friends any longer." Jane said dejectedly. Her heart felt tight in her chest, making it hard to breathe. She turned to walk back to the car to grab her cell phone, but a strangled voice stopped her.

"P-Please…" Maura whispered, her hands coming up to her face.

Jane turned slightly to look at her. "What, Maura, please what?" She rasped.

Maura tried to steady her breaths before she spoke. "Please don't-don't l-leave me, J-Jane." She begged, arms dropping to wrap around herself.

Jane swallowed hard and turned around fully to face Maura. "What is it you want? Make up your damn mind." She didn't mean for it to sound harsh, but that's how the words came out. She watched Maura flinch at her tone. Sighing, Jane ran a hand through her hair. "I'm sorry."

Maura bit her lip hard as she tried to figure out how to get Jane to stay, tried to get the courage to tell Jane that she felt the same but the only thing that came out when she opened her mouth, was: "I'm scared."

Jane's features softened only slightly. "Scared of what, Maur?" She took a tentative step forward, expecting the honey blonde to move away but she didn't.

If it was possible, Maura's face crumpled more as she fought back more tears. "Scared of losing you." She whispered, her eyes dropping to the ground.

That did it. Jane's face softened completely and her heart ached a little less. Maura wasn't disgusted with her. Without anymore hesitance, Jane stepped forward and brought the other woman into her arms. Maura stiffened, but only for a moment before she reciprocated the hug, burying her face in Jane's chest and crying softly.

Jane let her cheek rest against Maura's head as she held her tight. "Shhh, I'm not going anywhere, Maura. No matter what. I wouldn't leave you." Jane whispered, her fingers trailing up and down Maura's back.

Maura pulled back slightly, eyes red rimmed. "Y-You don't-You don't kn…know that." She stammered, breaths short and anxious.

Jane brought a scarred hand up to wipe away Maura's tears as she smiled softly. "I do know it. I wont ever leave you. I'll never stop being your friend, Maura." Jane said resolutely.

Maura stared up at her, gauging her sincerity and finding that Jane wasn't lying. "But what if-" Jane cut her off with a shake of the head and a nod.

"I thought you didn't like sentences that started with that." Jane teased, trying to lighten the mood.

This brought a small smile from the honey blonde, but it quickly faded. "Jane-I can't-I just-I-I need to-" She wanted to say she loved her back, she wanted Jane to give her that smile; the one that was reserved for only Maura.

"It's okay, Maura…" Jane said sadly.

Maura shook her head. "N-No Jane. I-I do love you too." She finally said softly, her heart ramming against her chest.

Jane's face brightened. "Y-You do?"

"I do. So much, Jane, but I-" She took a breath. "I can't-we can't. Jane I can't lose this friendship. I've never been good at relationships and I need you, Jane. I-" She was cut off as Jane kissed her.

At first, her body stiffened but as soon as she felt the way Jane's lips moved languidly against hers, her hands drifted up to the lapels of Jane's jacket, pulling her closer. Jane pressed her body to Maura's, her hands drifting to the ME's hips.

After a few moments of kissing in Maura's front yard at god knows what hour, Maura pulled back abruptly, panting. Jane had a goofy smile on her face, but it immediately fell as she noted the saddened look on Maura's. "I can't, Jane, I just-I can't."


	25. Chapter 25

**Authors Note: **_Wow, so it's been a while-and I apologize for that. I've had computer issues as well as a death in the family and just personal issues I've had to deal with. Thank you so much to those of you who have stuck with me and sent me little nudges. I promise you that this will be finished and hopefully it wont take me months between chapters to update, yeah? Okay, onward. Read on. c: Also, shout out to Caro for having the beginning of this saved in her ask. Otherwise I would have had to re-write it completely. _

__**Disclaimer: **Blahblah, not mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Five<strong>

"Why? Why can't you?" Jane asked, her voice desperate.

Maura's lip trembled and she took a shuddering breath. "Because, Jane. I'm not good at relationships and—"

"Maura," Jane cut her off. "Maura, our friendship is a relationship, just think if—if we became more?" Her scarred hands grabbed both of Maura's and held them to her chest. "Please, Maur." Jane pleaded, eyes shining.

After what seemed like forever to Jane, Maura spoke. "W-what if you leave? What if we-"

Again, Jane cut her off. "Stop, Maura. Didn't we already say that you didn't like sentences that started with 'what if'?" She watched Maura nod softly. "Okay, well we'll never know if we don't try, and Maura I'm not going anywhere. I'll never leave you, ever." She said adamantly.

Maura stared at Jane, eyes a mixture of want and fear and adoration. Jane could see the wheels turning in the ME's head until finally she removed her hands from Jane's and brought them to the detective's face, thumbs wiping away tears. "Okay, Jane." She whispered, a small watery smile creasing her lips.

Jane grinned, feeling as though a weight had been lifted from her chest. "O-okay?" She asked shakily. Maura nodded, smiling wider through her tears. And within seconds, Jane was kissing Maura again. The kiss was needy, filled with relief and love and happiness. She pulled the doctor closer to her, as close as their bodies would permit as she deepened the kiss, allowing her tongue to brush past Maura's soft lips.

When air was deemed necessary, Jane rested her forehead against Maura's unable to keep the smile from her face. "I love you so much, Maura. I'll never give up on us. I will spend every day of the rest of my life proving your fears of me leaving, wrong." She kissed Maura softly.

"I know, Jane." Maura whispered, the panic she felt earlier slowly dissipating as a feeling of elatedness nervousness settled within her. "Let's go to bed. I'm exhausted." She sighed and pulled back reluctantly from Jane's grasp, reaching out and grabbing her hand.

Jane followed Maura wordlessly into the house, both of them greeting Ladybug on their way to Maura's bedroom. Jane grabbed a pair of sweats and a t-shirt she still had over there and changed in the bathroom. When she emerged, she found that Maura was already in bed and Ladybug was lying at the foot. Grinning, Jane moved to the bed and slipped under the covers and once settled, she felt Maura cuddle into her side, resting her head on Jane's shoulder.

"Goodnight, Jane." Maura whispered, her warm breath tickling Jane's neck.

Jane smiled and wrapped her arms around the honey blonde protectively and sighed contentedly. "Night, Maur." She whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of Maura's head.

Jane awoke the next morning to the ringing of her cell phone. Slowly disentangling herself with a groan, she reached out blindly for the device where she had set it on the side table the night before. "Rizzoli," She mumbled tiredly.

"So…Did you do it?" The voice on the other end asked.

"What? Did I do what? Is this Vega?" She asked incredulously. "Jesus, what time is it?" She growled as her head plopped back down on a pillow, being careful not to disturb the honey blonde beside her.

"Did you finally stop being such a fucking wussy and tell the doc your feelings? Oh and it's 7."

Jane practically growled out a reply. "Really? You called me this early in the damn morning to ask that?!"

"Well? Did you?" Vega asked, completely disregarding the question.

Silence lapsed between them before Jane blew out a sigh between her teeth. "Yeah now go away." She grumbled, hanging up before Vega could make some sort of snarky remark.

"Who was that?" Maura asked, shifting closer to Jane, eyes still closed.

Jane felt her heart swell as she remembered the new status of their relationship. She couldn't keep the smile off of her face as she wrapped her arms around the honey blonde and pressed a light kiss to the top of her head. "It was just Vega being an asshole." She replied gruffly.

Maura's eyes finally opened and she looked up at Jane with a raised eyebrow silently chastising Jane for her language. "Sorry." Jane mumbled as she kissed the side of Maura's temple, still smiling.

A small smile creased Maura's lips as she sat up enough so that her face was hovering inches above Jane's, their eyes meeting before Maura placed a gentle kiss on Jane's lips. Eyes closed and Maura was pulled closer as Jane moved one hand to the back of Maura's neck and the other to her waist. To

After a few minutes of kissing, Jane shifted them so that she was hovering over Maura, her lips moving to trail soft kisses over the matching scar on her neck. While one hand held her up, the other slipped past a silky pajama top to feel creamy skin. Maura winced slightly at the action, making Jane pull back. "Sorry, I shouldn't—I got—carried away…" Jane said, attempting to pull back.

Maura pulled Jane back down and cupped her chin, forcing her to meet Maura's gaze. "No, I'm just—I'm still sore around my torso…" She mumbled quietly. The bruises had almost completely faded but they were still a little tender to touch. "I'm okay." She promised, hazel eyes meeting wary brown ones.

There was a moment of silence as Jane remembered the past couple of weeks, how Maura had been so broken. She didn't want to hurt her; she didn't want to take advantage of her. Jane broke her gaze and looked away. "I don't—I don't wanna hurt you, Maura." She mumbled quietly, still hovering over the honey blonde.

Maura stared at Jane before she wordlessly moved from beneath her and to the edge of the bed. She let her toes dig into the plush, white carpet as she stared down at her feet.

Jane sat up and looked at Maura with a confused expression. "Maura?" She wasn't sure what she had done, what had made Maura suddenly look so…she wasn't sure.

The only thing that Maura could think was that Jane didn't want her; she was disgusted with her. The rational part of her brain was trying to tell Maura that that wasn't the reason at all, that Jane actually was genuinely scared she would hurt Maura. But did Jane think she was broken? Did she think that Maura wasn't capable of knowing what she wanted? She wanted Jane. But Jane didn't want her, it seemed.

Perhaps she wasn't good enough for Jane. Maybe she was disgusting, damaged and broken. Tears welled up in Maura's eyes as she tried to fight the warring thoughts, the voices, his voice telling her she wasn't worth the trouble. "Maura, talk to me?" She was jarred from her thoughts as a gentle hand went to her shoulder. She winced away from it, quickly swiping away tears.

"I think you should go, Jane." Maura said with a surprisingly steady voice, her shoulders slumping as the words left her mouth.

Jane's brows furrowed in confusion as she took her hand back, anxiously rubbing the scars on her hands. "Maur," She started voice low and quiet.

Maura shook her head slowly, fighting back tears. "Please, Jane…Just—just go." She kept her gaze down as Jane slowly moved off of the bed, silently grabbing her things before opening the door. She paused and turned slightly, anguish clear on her face as she stared at Maura.

"I don't know what's going on through your head, Maur but I want you to know that I haven't come this far just to be pushed away…I love you." She said the last part quietly before she turned to leave, missing the pained and confused look on Maura's face as she looked up.

Jane sighed as she left Maura's house only to realize that she didn't drive here. Another heavy sigh escaped her lips as she called for a cab and left for home when it arrived.

Maura was left alone and confused, and a little angry. Angry at what, she wasn't exactly sure. She sighed and stared out of her door, down the hallway for a long time until she felt something cold and wet nudge her hand.

She looked down to see Ladybug sitting beside her. Big brown eyes looked up at her and Maura almost swore she knew what was going on. "I messed up," She said quietly as Ladybug let her head fall gently on Maura's knee.

"But I—I am broken, aren't I? I get anxious being alone with men. And Jane—what if she—" She stopped herself from rambling as tears again clouded her vision. Ladybug sighed and licked Maura's hand softly, as if to say everything would be okay.

And it would be, Maura just needed to fix herself—for Jane. Jane wouldn't think she was broken any longer.


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: **_Hi everyone. I hope you had good holidays...whatever ya celebrate and if you don't then...well, I just hope you've been well. (: Uhm, sorry for the update not being a chapter last time. xD But here's the real chapter 26 after some persistent nudging from my girlfriend and you guys. c; I hope it's what you expected. This story will be coming to a close very soon. Within the next couple of chapters. Anyway, I'll stop blabbering. Enjoy~ OH! and as you can see, I did a little tribute to Kate Todd from NCIS. :3 Hehe_

__**Disclaimer: **Blah blah blah, I don't own anything

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Six<strong>

For days, Jane tried to talk to Maura outside of a work context, but Maura would just dismiss her and act as cordial and detached as possible. It scared Jane a little bit and every second filled her with anguish. For her part, Maura was trying to act as if everything was okay but on the inside she was hurting badly. She wanted Jane to see her as she was before. Not only that, but she just wanted Jane.

It was after another day of strained conversation and almost breaking down in her office that Maura decided to call an old friend of hers who she knew worked as a Therapist.

"This is Caitlin Todd." A distracted voice answered after the fourth ring.

Maura was silent for a moment before taking a quiet breath. "Kate? It's—It's Maura," She finally said, pulling the knitted blanket off of her couch from behind her and wrapping it around her body.

"Maura? Maura Isles, my gosh, it's been a long time." The smile was evident in her voice. "What can I do for you? You don't sound very well, are you okay?" She asked in a more gentler voice.

There was a large sigh from Maura's end as she closed her eyes. This would require a lot of explaining. After almost a half hour of Maura talking about what happened to her and what happened between her and Jane, she heard Kate let out a little sigh.

"I'm so sorry to hear about all of this Maura," She said softly. "I know that sorry doesn't really do much for you, but I am." Maura nodded numbly as if Kate could see her, but kept silent as the woman spoke once more. "Now, from what you tell me it seems that your…friend Jane has helped you heal a lot quicker than most do in similar situations; not only physically, but most importantly, mentally. But it seems you've taken one step forward and three steps back."

There was a long pause before Kate continued, her voice even more soft and gentle if it were even possible. "Not only is rape mentally disabling for the victim, but it also affects those closest to the victim and in your case that is Jane. From what you've told me, Maura, I think you should give Jane a chance to explain herself; her feelings. Right now she feels like she doesn't have a right to feel hurt or upset because the actual act happened to you. You know her better than I do, sweet. Do you honestly think that she thinks any less of you right now? Has she shown any sign that this is the case?" Her friend prodded gently.

Maura thought for a moment before she took a shuddery breath. "N-no. I know it's irrational but I just feel so…" She wasn't sure how to verbalize what she was feeling, but luckily she didn't have to.

"I know, Maura." Kate said gently. "You don't feel good enough or like your old self. You don't feel clean, but let me tell you something, sweet. You are not dirty or damaged or any such nonsense. What's happened isn't your fault and it's something that you couldn't stop. You are still Maura Isles, you are no lesser her than you were before. You will heal and there will come a time where you will be able to get up and carry it around with you because you will never forget it.

And as for Jane, I think she was genuinely afraid of hurting you. That's what it seems to me, but Maura you have to let her explain, stop dismissing her like you've been doing." Kate's words had brought tears to Maura's eyes and by the time her friend had finished, she was openly weeping.

Sniffling quietly, Maura sighed. "You're right. I know it'll take time for me to fully realize it, but you are. And perhaps it was good that Jane stopped us from going any further. I should be sure that I'm ready for that." She said with more of a steady voice.

"I think you should call Jane."

The thought of calling Jane made Maura's heart quicken, but she knew Kate was right. "Okay," She took a calming breath and smiled softly. "Thank you, Kate. Thank you so much. I'm sorry to just up and call you out of the blue like this I just—I needed someone to talk to and I didn't know who because Jane is usually the person I talk to, but now I realize it was Jane I should have talked to in the first place."

"Anything for a friend, no matter how long it's been since we last talked. How about let's not keep without it for so long this time. We should do lunch when things settle down, talk about less serious things." Kate said genuinely.

Maura smiled again. "That sounds lovely, Kate. I'll talk to you soon. Thank you again."

"Bye, Maura."

After hanging up with Kate, Maura sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day as she stared down at her phone. When she finally worked up her nerve, she pressed her number 1 speed dial. The phone rang twice before Jane answered.

"Maura? Are you okay?" Jane sounded a little breathless, but the sincere concern in her voice made Maura's body relax slightly.

"I'm…okay. Will you come over, please, Jane? I think we should talk." Maura replied gently, slightly surprised at how steady her voice was.

There was a short pause where Maura could hear rustling. She assumed it was Jane putting on her shoes and attempting to hold the phone between her neck and her shoulder at the same time. She sounded nervous as she replied. "Yeah. Yeah, I'll be there in 20."

True to her word, Jane arrived almost exactly 20 minutes later, knocking softly on Maura's door.

Maura stood, but Ladybug was at the door before she could even blink. Her tail wagged so Maura knew it was Jane before she opened the door.

When she did open the door, it was to Jane fidgeting anxiously. They stared at each other for a moment before a low growl turned whine broke the silence. Both looked down to Ladybug who was looking between them with her ears perked and if dogs had eyebrows, Jane was sure they were raised.

Clearing her throat, Maura stepped aside. "Come in," She motioned with her hand and waited as Jane stepped inside and then turned around as if waiting for Maura's permission to sit somewhere. Closing the door, Maura turned and sighed quietly. "Let's go sit on the couch." She suggested.

Jane obliged, moving into the living room and taking a seat on one end of the couch. Maura followed suite, taking a seat on the opposite side.

"So…" Jane said nervously, eyes on her lap before looking up at Maura. "I've uhm—I've been trying to talk to you for days, Maur." She frowned now, her hands balling into fists at her lap. "But you won't—"

"I know…" Maura cut her off and looked down. Taking a breath, she looked back up at Jane. "I know you have, I've just been…I was afraid, I guess." She admitted quietly.

Jane's features softened and her hands spread out over her jeans. She was itching to touch Maura, comfort her. "Of what?" But before Maura could answer that question, Jane carried on. "Look, Maur, I'm really sorry about…what happened. I don't think you're—"

Again Maura cut her off, a small smile on her face. "I know, Jane. I realize that now. I was being irrational."

Jane scooted a little closer and slowly reached out to clasp Maura's hands, giving her ample time to pull back but she didn't. "You're allowed to be irrational," She said when her hands were on top of Maura's. "I should have handled it more delicately, though but you know me, I'm like bull in a fine china shop." She joked lightly.

It garnered a small smile from Maura who brought her eyes up to Jane's. "You should talk to me about…about how what happened to me makes you feel."

Jane's face changed from soft to something akin to surprise and then she frowned. "What? No. No, you don't need—I don't need to—I'm fine." Even as she said it, it sounded like a lie to her own ears.

"Jane…" Maura said on a sigh. "We both need this. If I'm going to…move on, if you are, then you need to talk to me. We can't just ignore it. It's there, it happened. We can't just laugh it off or joke it off like this was a case you got hurt on. I know that's how you deal but this is—it's more serious and I—" Her voice was starting to crack lightly, tears threatening to fall as Jane cut her off with a scarred hand cupping her cheek.

"Okay, Maura…Just—just calm down, I know." She said gently, her own eyes suspiciously misty. She sighed heavily and looked down at their clasped hand, gathering her thoughts. It was only when Maura squeezed her hand did Jane start to talk, her voice quiet. "I felt…I feel…helpless, like I—I can't protect you and I want to protect you. I feel like it's my fault, I should have been there, Maura. I should have been there to stop it. I could have stopped it." By now, her voice had broken and she was openly crying but her head was bent slightly. "And I feel so…angry. So, angry. At myself at—at them. I could have killed them, Maura." She growled through clenched teeth.

Her breathing had quickened and her chest felt heavy and her heart ached, but when Maura touched her cheek, she felt herself relax and chance a glance at the honey blonde. Maura looked sad and her eyes were glassy but she wasn't crying. "It's not your fault, Jane. I promise it's not." She whispered. "You did everything you could to find me, I know. And you helped me, you've been helping me. You're helping me now." She brushed her thumb over the tear tracks on Jane's cheek before she let her hand drop slowly to her lap.

Jane swallowed thickly and nodded. She knew she couldn't forgive herself just yet, but hearing Maura tell her this, it helped. Her chest felt a little lighter. "Thank you." Jane rasped quietly.

Maura smiled softly and leaned in for a bone crushing hug. "No. Thank you, Jane." She replied. "Thank you for opening up to me, for always being there. Just thank you." She buried her face in Jane's neck and inhaled deeply, letting Jane's scent calm her.

Jane hugged Maura back just as tightly, reveling in her best friend's touch after not having it for days. They could do this, they could get through this. Everything would be okay.


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note: **_Okay, I just wanted to say thank you SO much for your continued support. Thank you to those of you who have sent me pms and such and being so understanding. You guys are beautiful, wonderful people and for that I give you this extra long chapter. Almost 4k. I'm so sorry it's taken me so long so hopefully this makes up for it. SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO MY PET ROCK, CARO. (guardianrock) On tumblr and I'm pretty sure on here. She helped me a lot with this chapter and let me pick her brain. The next chapter will most likely be the last. But I have a new story idea so be on the look out for that. Also, if you're on tumblr, I have a lot of little oneshots on there. (dontgetmade dot tumblr dot com/tagged/quickshots) Okay, I think that's it. It's 6 in the morning and I've haven't been to sleep. I wanted to finish this. Uhm, I didn't really proof-read so any mistakes are my own. I don't think the last chapter will take so long to get out.  
><em>

**Disclaimer: **I own no one except Reese and Vega and Ladybug

**NOTE: There is sex in this chapter, and it's explicit. Just warning ya.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Seven<strong>

Maura was going to be upset with her. She was supposed to have met her almost 30 minutes ago at the ME's house for dinner. They had agreed before she left the precinct, Jane saying she just had another suspect to question and she'd be there as soon as she could. She hadn't been expecting to get such a breakthrough, though.

The suspect had squealed on his friend and in her haste to catch the bastard, Jane had completely forgotten to text or even call Maura. Now, she and Frost were chasing after the man who had supposedly murdered their victims. They had chased him out of a dingy apartment building where he had climbed out of his window onto the fire escape.

"You follow him down, I'm gonna take the stairs!" Jane said quickly as she turned on her heel and ran out the apartment door, barely registering the determined nod from Frost.

The sound of her boots slapping against the stairs as she skipped three at a time reverberated through her mind before she finally hit the ground floor on a run. She slammed into the door, pushing it open just in time to catch the retreating form of Frost as he raced after their perp. "Shit," Jane cursed as she turned down an ally way, hoping to cut him off.

She ran hard and rounded a corner, catching Frost reaching for his gun and their perp about to throw a knife at him. She yelled a "Stop!" and without hesitation, ran and took a flying leap at him before he even had a chance to react.

Both Jane and their perp went tumbling to the ground, the perp letting out a grunt as he landed on his back, knocking the breath out of him. Jane let out a gasp and a strangled slew of curse words, face scrunching up in pain.

Frost ran up to her side, panting and eyes wide. "You okay, partner?" He asked, getting out his handcuffs.

Swallowing hard, Jane lifted herself up slightly, just enough to look down and back up at Frost, face creasing in pain. "F-Fine…Just a flesh wound…" Jane ground out as she glanced down at the knife wound on her thigh.

Frost winced a little at the sight of her cut up pants and the gash beneath them before looking down at their perp who was lying face up beneath Jane. She had his arms easily pinned with one hand while the other held him down by his chest.

The perp wriggled beneath Jane in an attempt to get out from under her. "Ay, get her off! I ain't did nothin'!" He grunted, attempting to reach for his knife which had landed off to Jane's right side after leaving a decent gash in her thigh

"You have the right to remain silent," Jane growled, pulling her free arm back and making a fist which became well acquainted with their perps face. "So shut the hell up." She shook out her hand once as Frost moved the knife away with his foot and knelt down with his cuffs. Jane scrambled off of him once the man was cuffed and Frost properly read off his Miranda rights.

"Ay, she punched me, that ain't right!"

Frost smirked lightly at the blood pouring from the perp's nose and shrugged, looking nonchalant. "Looked like self-defense to me." He winked over at Jane and grinned as she shoved their guy toward their unmarked car.

Jane smiled back before following them slowly, limp prominent.

When Frost had their guy locked in the back he leaned against the car. "Wanna call the Doc to co—" Jane cut him off with a shake of her head, coming to lean against the car as well.

"No. Don't call her. She'll be pissed and worried for no reason. Just…call Frankie, let him take this guy in and you drop me off at the hospital." She said, trying to mask the pain she felt.

Frost rolled his eyes and shook his head but he wasn't about to question her.

Maura paced the kitchen staring at her cell phone which sat on the counter. Ladybug and Jo Friday sat side by side, watching the ME, their heads moving back and forth as if they were watching a tennis match.

It was highly unusual for Maura to pace but she felt uneasy and Jane being late for dinner only intensified the feeling. Sighing, Maura stopped her pacing and leaned against the counter, silently willing her phone to ring and as if on cue it did. She quickly picked up the phone without looking at the caller I.D, heart rate picking up. "Jane?"

There was a nervous throat clearing on the other end. "Uh…No, it's Frost I-"

"Barry? Why are you calling me? Where is Jane? She was supposed to be here an hour ago," Maura rambled frantically. There was a silence on the other end and for a moment, Maura thought the call had dropped. "Frost?"

"We got a big lead and in our haste, Jane forgot to call you and-"

"Why isn't she calling me now?" Maura prompted, cutting Frost off again. Something else so unlike Maura but she needed to know, she needed to know the answer that she was dreading.

Frost seemed to hesitate before he spoke. "Well, she's in the hospital but-"

Anything else that Frost said was garbled; all Maura had heard was that Jane was in the hospital.

"Maura, are you still there?" Frost's voice finally rang a little clearer.

Maura shook her head and swallowed thickly. "Y-yes. I—I'll be there as soon as I can." She said, hanging up before Frost could say anything else.

When Maura arrived at the hospital, she rushed up to the ER desk. "Jane Rizzoli? She was—"

"Maura?" At the sound of her name, she turned around to see Dr. Abigail Reese.

"Abi!" Maura rushed over to her and hugged her tightly. "Jane was brought in here and I—I'm not sure what for, I'm afraid." She said guiltily.

Abigail smiled lightly. "She's fine, Maura. Stitched her up myself."

Maura didn't look any less worried. "Stitched? How many stitches? What happened?" Questions were flowing out of her like a waterfall.

Before Abigail could answer, Frost appeared from a room down the hall. "Doctor Isles, Jane is down here." He said nodding to a room.

Maura nodded before turning to look at Abigail who smiled sweetly. "I'll be down there in a few moments." She said, patting Maura's back and watching as she walked down the hall toward Frost.

Frost placed a light hand at the top of Maura's back to lead her inside Jane's room.

Jane was sitting on the edge of her bed, legs dangling and feet bare but all Maura could see was the dried blood on Jane's hands and the large hole that had been cut in Jane's pants revealing a bandage there. "Jane!" Maura finally said, rushing over to the brunette.

Jane snapped her head up, eyes wide. "M-Maur, what're you doing here?" She asked hesitantly.

Frost seemed to look everywhere but in Jane's direction as he leaned against the wall.

As soon as Maura finished looking her girlfriend over, she met Jane's eyes. "Frost called and-"

Jane looked around Maura at Frost, glaring. "You called her?!" She growled, anger taking over her features.

Maura moved back into Jane's field of vision and all her worry was replaced with her own anger. "Of course he called me! You weren't going to?" She demanded, hands going to her hips.

Looking back at Maura, Jane swallowed thickly. "No—I mean yes, I was I just…I didn't want you to worry and it was no big deal." Jane explained lamely.

Frost cleared his throat. "I'll uhh…just be going now." He mumbled, attempting to slip out the door.

"WE'RE NOT THROUGH HERE, FROST!" Jane called after him, shooting glares his way but then sobering up as Maura narrowed her eyes at her.

Jane sighed softly and gently grabbed Maura's hands, internally congratulating herself when the ME didn't pull away. "Look, I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to worry about something so little. I was gonna call you after they discharged me." She mustered up her best puppy dog look, thumbs brushing gently over Maura's knuckles.

Rolling her eyes, Maura deflated and took her hands out of Jane's to cup the detective's face. "It's alright, Jane. I'm just glad you're okay." She leaned in and pressed a soft kiss on her lover's lips, grinning as Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's waist.

They would have stayed like that longer had it not been for the little squeal that came from behind them. The two broke apart and turned to see Dr. Reese grinning like a fool, her clipboard to her chest looking as if she might burst.

Jane rolled her eyes but looked away, trying to hide the blush that was creeping up her neck.

"Abi, are you okay?" Maura asked, not at all embarrassed about being caught kissing Jane.

Abigail let out a deep breath and nodded, a large grin plastered across her face. "It's just…so good to see you two have finally sorted things out. I mean I know Olivia told me you had finally started dating but just I—" She flushed, realizing she was rambling. Clearing her throat, Abigail looked down at her chart. "Uhm, let's just get you discharged, Jane. Shall we?" She mumbled, mentally face palming herself.

Maura was undeterred though. "What do you mean?" She asked the young doctor.

Abigail looked up from her clipboard, still blushing hard, harder than Jane had been. "I mean… It was completely obvious how you guys felt for each other and it just makes me very happy to see that—that you guys have realized how uhm…how good for each other you are." She stammered, looking back at her clipboard and writing something down.

"Oh…" It was all Maura could think to say.

The room filled with an awkward silence as Abigail finished looking over the paperwork and then handed it over to Jane to look over and sign. Jane took the clipboard, smiling uncomfortably. "So…you and detective Vega talk?" She asked, trying to make conversation.

Abigail suddenly looked flustered again and began to fidget with her hands. "Oh, well…She and I have…sort of been seeing each other." She said nervously.

Both Jane and Maura looked up in surprise, Jane handing back the clipboard with a dumbfound expression on her face.

Maura was the first to recover, smiling brightly. "That's wonderful! Congratulations!" She said, with a little clap.

"Yeah, congrats." Jane said with a nod and a small smile.

Abi grinned shyly. "Thank you. For the congratulations and for introducing us." She said before looking over the clipboard one more time. "Well, everything looks good. The knife didn't go in too deep so you didn't need too many stitches. Just be sure to keep it clean and don't tear them. Come back in 3 weeks to have them removed."

Jane nodded. "Thanks, Abi. Guess we'll be seeing you, then." She said as she stood slowly, Maura automatically wrapping an arm around her.

"Yup. I—we'll call you. The nurse is waiting outside the door with the wheelchair." Abigail hugged both of her friends before exiting the room.

Later on after both women had showered and had dinner they cuddled up in bed; Maura with her head on Jane's chest and an arm thrown protectively over Jane's abdomen. It was quiet, and Jane was relaxed, tracing shapes into Maura's back. Her eyes were closed and she was slowly dosing off until Maura spoke quietly. "Jane?"

"Hmm?" Jane mumbled, eyes still closed.

Maura tightened her hold on Jane and sighed. "I was really scared earlier, that you were badly hurt." She whispered, biting her lip.

Jane's eyes opened and she immediately moved so that she was hovering over Maura, brown eyes meeting teary hazel ones. "I'm sorry. I'm fine, Maur and no matter what I will always come back to you." She said softly, leaning down to press a light kiss to the honey blonde's lips.

Maura sighed softly when Jane pulled back. "You don't know that."

"I do. I'm more careful now because I know I have you to come home to. You and Jo Friday, and Ladybug and Bass, and Watson." She grinned down at Maura and kissed her again.

Smiling into the kiss, Maura tangled her fingers in unruly dark locks. "You promise?" She asked breathlessly when they pulled back.

They both knew that Jane couldn't possibly know she could keep that promise but she would do her damndest to try. "I promise, sweetheart." Jane finally said quietly. She was about to lay back beside Maura when the ME stopped her.

"Jane," Her voice was quiet, shy. "Make love to me." It had been almost two months since her assault and Jane had been very loving and attentive to her and never pushed her, always let her lead things but Maura had never taken things farther than kissing but she was filled with a visceral need to feel Jane; feel her hovering over her, inside of her, all around her.

Jane was frozen for a moment before visibly swallowing. "Maura, are you—"

"Please, Jane. I'm sure. I want this, I want you." Maura said, cutting her off.

Letting out a shaky breath, Jane smiled softly down at Maura. "Okay. Okay, but if you want me to stop, if it's too much, you tell me, okay?" She waited for Maura's soft nod before she leaned down and kissed Maura slowly and deeply.

Jane was nervous. Nervous that she'd hurt Maura and nervous because it was their first time; but there was nothing that she wanted more than to be with Maura like this, to be able to see Maura the way she was about to, to love her like this.

Slowly, Jane slipped a knee in between Maura's legs and allowed a hand to travel up her silky nightgown. Maura was soft and Jane knew that she was going to take her time, let her hands explore Maura's body like Jane was blind and reading her skin like braille. She wanted to commit everything to memory.

Maura's heart was pounding hard, but not because she was frightened, but because Jane was touching her, that this was finally happening. She shivered as a scarred hand explored her body, stopping to caress the skin there almost reverently.

They kissed slowly, languidly. There was no fighting for dominance, no rush, just tongues brushing up against each other and soft lip nibbles. Jane pulled back and sat up, her hands moving to the ends of Maura's nightgown. She waited for Maura's unusually dark eyes to meet hers, her own sending a silent question that Maura nodded her assent to.

Maura sat up as Jane began to pull the nightgown up and over the honey blonde's head. There was no bra to remove and as Maura lay back down, almost naked, Jane's breath caught in her throat. For a moment, Maura was nervous and insecure, but Jane's eyes were filled with love and awe and…want. "God, you are so beautiful." Jane finally said, voice deep.

A small smile curved Maura's lips. "Thank you, Jane." She whispered, tugging at Jane's BPD t-shirt. Jane complied and pulled the t-shirt up and over her head. No bra. Maura's hands automatically moved to Jane's abs, traveling slowly up until they cupped Jane's breasts.

Jane sucked in a breath and leaned down to press her lips to Maura's neck, trailing them down slowly toward Maura's chest, kissing the spot where her heart was. Jane then continued further down, taking an already pert nipple into her mouth and sucking softly, one hand moving to massage the other one.

Maura shivered beneath her, her hands moving to Jane's back and gently dragging her nails down smooth skin, leaving a trail of goose bumps in their wake. Jane switched breasts, but her hand started to travel down a yoga toned stomach until it reached the waistband of Maura's panties. Her fingers slipped in just a little and paused there, waiting.

Maura took a shuddering breath and cupped Jane's face, bringing it up to her own. "Jane, please." She whispered before kissing the brunette deeply.

That was all Jane needed to hear. She slipped her fingers in the rest of the way to see that Maura was warm and wet, and wanting. She couldn't help the moan that slipped out of her as she gently slipped two fingers inside Maura and began a slow steady pace.

Maura let out a quiet moan and bit her lip. She could feel Jane's eyes on her, nervous. "I'm fine, baby." She said breathlessly, legs spreading a little wider.

When she was sure Maura was okay, Jane started to trail hot, wet kisses slowly down Maura's body. When she reached Maura's stomach, she could feel the muscles ripple beneath her lips. She continued her assent until Maura's panties blocked her way again. She stopped her slow thrusts to pull the only piece of clothing left on Maura's body, off.

Maura was completely naked now and Jane took a moment to look at her, take in the beauty. Maura met her dark eyes and bit her lip. Slowly, Jane began to kiss her way up Maura's inner thighs, paying special attention to the very small and few bruises that were still fading before she reached Maura's center.

Another moan slipped past her lips at the taste of Maura. Jane allowed her tongue to delve deep inside before it slipped back out and over her Maura's clit, causing the ME to moan. "Jane…" She breathed out. It was a plea for more.

Jane complied and slipped her fingers slowly back inside Maura and began her gentle thrusts, tongue twirling slowly around Maura's clit.

The noises that came from Maura encouraged Jane to pick up her pace. Maura found herself reaching for something to ground herself, one hand moving to tangle in Jane's hair while the other gripped the sheets. She could feel the burning heat inside her, so close. She was so close. "J-Jane, please, need you up—up here." Maura panted, tugging lightly on Jane's hair.

Jane continued her thrusts but moved her body up Maura's, kissing every inch of skin she could reach on the way. Maura was writhing beneath her, her walls tightening around Jane's fingers. Kissing Maura's neck, Jane whispered in her lover's ear. "Let go, baby. I've got you, I'm here." She curled her fingers and brushed her palm against Maura's clit, sending her over the edge.

Maura's hands shot out and wrapped around Jane, nails digging into the detective's back as she shuddered beneath her and moaned Jane's name.

Jane slowed her thrusts as Maura came down from her high before she stopped completely and pulled out. Maura's chest heaved as she continued to shudder as a wave of aftershock hit her. Jane had never seen or heard anything more beautiful than what she had just witnessed.

Slowly, Jane moved to lie beside Maura, pulling her close. Maura turned and curled up into Jane's side, kissing her jaw softly. "I love you, Jane." She whispered.

Jane smiled and held Maura tighter. "I love you too, Maura."

It wasn't long before they fell asleep, wrapped up in each other.


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note: **_Well, guys...This is it-the last chapter of Hear Me. I want to thank you all from the bottom of my heart for sticking with me, and commenting. Especially to those of you who have commented and said that I have helped them in some way. Honestly reading things like that make everything worth it. If I can help someone along the way then that is the best thing. Those of you who have suffered, you are strong, you are beautiful and wonderful people. You are smart and good and don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise. Bless all of you. Every single one of you. You've been amazing and I just literally cannot thank you enough. I can't believe I have finally finished this fic. It's been my baby for over a year now. If you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm here. Don't hesitate. I'll let you guys get to reading. I didn't proof-read this so any mistakes are my own. Also, I don't know much about law so yeah...Kinda winged it. _

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you recognize from the show. Any other characters are my own.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Eight<strong>

Tomorrow was the day. It had been 6 months, 4 days, 1 minute and 30 seconds since Maura last saw Riley being hauled off to jail. It had been 6 months, 1 week, 5 minutes and 10 seconds since Maura was raped. She stared at herself in the mirror, running her hands slowly over her dress, smoothing out non-existent wrinkles. Tomorrow she would be in court. She would see all three of her assaulters. She was terrified but she knew she could do it. Her body had healed and her heart and mind-though not fully mended and probably never would be, was strong. She was strong and she could do this. She would not let them win.

Slender, yet strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind and Jane met her gaze in her reflection. The brunette let her head rest gently on Maura's shoulder. "Hey, you okay?" She asked, pressing a soft kiss to her girlfriend's cheek.

Maura blinked and then smiled. "Yes, I'm alright." She replied, turning in Jane's arms to stand on her tiptoes and kiss the detective's lips. And she was. She was okay.

Jane smiled into the kiss and sighed lightly as she pulled back. "Are you ready?"

"Just let me put on my shoes." Maura replied as she reluctantly stepped out of Jane's warm embrace and moved into her closet. She returned moments later in her heels of choice for the day and slipped her hand in Jane's.

When they arrived at the Precinct, detective Olivia Vega and Dr. Abigail Reese were sitting outside, talking closely and smiling. Olivia spotted them first and waved. "Hey, doc. Rizzoli. How are you?" She asked gently, offering a smile. Abi's greeting of choice was a warm hug for each of them.

Both Jane and Maura smiled. "We're alright," Jane answered for them both.

Olivia nodded. "Okay, then. Let's get this thing started. Detectives' Frost and Korsak are already inside."

The four of them headed inside and up to the bullpen. When they met Korsak and Frost, they were led to a conference room where boxes of Chinese and plates sat on the table. Each took a seat, Maura and Jane beside each other, Olivia and Abi on the other side of the table and Korsak and Frost on the same side of Maura and Jane.

Olivia ran a hand through her hair as she prepared to speak. "Tomorrow is the big day." She said, as if it hadn't been on anyone's mind since the court date had been set. She looked over at Maura and smiled softly. "You won't need to testify but it'll be good if you appear in court. As far as I'm concerned though, they're as good as jailbait." Olivia said with a nod.

Maura took a deep breath and nodded. She was strong. She could do this.

Jane looked over at her girlfriend and placed a comforting hand on her arm before she nodded to Olivia to continue.

"Jane, will you be okay to testify?" Jane's face hardened but she gave a sharp nod. Olivia nodded back and continued. "Detectives' Frost and Korsak?" She waited for them to give a firm nod as well. Olivia then turned to her own girlfriend and Maura's attending when she arrived at the hospital all those months ago and then days later. "Abi?"

Abigail looked at Maura and then back at Olivia. "Of course. I will report everything that happened." She gave a sympathetic look to Maura at this, but Maura merely nodded. It needed to be done.

"Good. Their Attorney doesn't have much of a defense. The brothers are wanted for at least 14 suspected murders and then there's your assault, Doc and we have evidence of that, so there's really nothing that won't keep them from jail." Olivia said confidently. "But just be prepared. I know the Prosecution and Maura's Lawyer has already spoken to everyone, me included, but I Just wanted to check in and," She gestured to the Chinese that sat untouched on the table. "Buy lunch for everyone. We're putting evil away tomorrow." She said with a smile.

Everyone smiled back and began to dig in, letting the serious atmosphere drop for now.

The group ate their food, everyone talking and joking and telling horror stories of when they first started their respected jobs. Maura was quiet for most of it, just watching them, soaking up the comfort and the support that these people offered her.

These people were her family. They'd all become a part of her life in some way or another and each of them accepted her for who she was. Though Abigail and Olivia were new to her little group, they were family too. These people, and Angela, Frankie and Tommy, and her pets; they were home.

Maura smiled at the thought, her heart filling with a warmth that spread throughout her body and grounded her. She would be okay. She would make it past this and she'd already made it so far now.

A scarred hand gently grabbed Maura's hand, pulling her from her thoughts. Jane leaned in and whispered softly in the honey blonde's ear. "You okay?" She asked, watching as their friends laughed at a joke that Frost had told.

A small smile spread across Maura's face and she nodded. "I am definitely okay." She replied softly as she squeezed Jane's hand. Tomorrow would be hard, but with her family by her side, she knew she could make it through.

The next morning, despite her thoughts yesterday, she wasn't sure she could do it anymore. Jane was there though, rubbing her back and whispering how strong she was, how strong and how beautiful and brilliant she was. Jane was there to tell her that she wouldn't let anything happen to her, that she'd hold her hand and that she could do it. She could face her fears.

Maura had hugged her tight after her breathing had calmed and she got dressed. She and Jane drove to the courthouse and met Maura's Defense Attorney as well as their little group, and to Maura's surprise, Angela, Tommy and Frankie were there with their support as well. They each hugged her tight and whispered reassurance in her ear.

When they entered the court room and the O'Rourke Brothers came into view, Maura grabbed onto Jane's hand tight and took a strangled breath. Jane wrapped an arm around her girlfriend's waist and led her to their seats. She sat between Angela and Jane, both women holding a hand. Abigail sat on the other end of Jane and Tommy and Frankie sat next to Angela. Frost and Korsak sat in the pew in front of them, as if shielding Maura. Olivia sat up front with the Lawyer.

Looking back on it, Maura would remember everything; remember the strength she felt from her family. She would remember how Jane had stared at her from the bench as she swore on the bible.

_Do you swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?_

_I do. _

How she kept her gaze on Maura as she recounted the events that followed Maura's rescue; didn't flinch when the Prosecution tried to call her out for taking Maura's statement. And when Jane stood to return to her seat, she stared directly at the O'Rourk brothers and Maura could have sworn Riley looked away fearfully, as if she could open up the depths of hell and send him there herself.

Maura would remember how Olivia had told them of her investigation, and how the Attorney handed the Jury a copy of Maura's witness statement. She would remember how pictures of her bruises were shown, how Abigail explained each one and how they were sustained.

And she would remember Olivia explaining how they were wanted for murder, assault and battery, theft.

But most of all, Maura would remember the moment that her assaulters, her monsters under the bed were found guilty. She had nearly stopped breathing as the judge spoke.

"Has the Jury reached a Verdict?"

"Yes, your honor," A young woman on the end stood up. "We the jury find Riley O'Rourke, Shamus O'Rourke and Ryan O'Rourke, guilty on all charges."

Had Jane not had her arm around Maura, she was sure her knees would have given out. Her eyes filled with tears and she threw her arms around Jane's neck. It felt as though a weight had been lifted off of her chest.

Jane hugged Maura tightly and ran her fingers through honey blonde locks, whispering softly in her ear. "It's over, baby. You won, we won." She murmured.

Maura sighed as she felt another set of arms wrap around her, it was Angela who was crying as well.

Her little family all took turns hugging her, and in the background you could hear the brothers being read their Miranda rights and cuffed.

"Oh Maura, I think you should let me cook a big dinner for everyone." Angela said on a sniffle as she rubbed the honey blonde's arm.

Maura merely nodded, still crying. She had made it. She had stood and faced her fears and they were gone. Life without parole.

Later that night, after Angela had made an amazing dinner, after everyone had shared laughs over beer and wine, after everyone had left and given both Jane and Maura tight hugs; they lay quietly in bed.

Maura was cuddled up to Jane's side, content and sleepy from all the food and wine and Jane had both her arms wrapped protectively around Maura.

It was quiet save for the snores of two dogs at the end of the bed and Jane's breathing. Maura was happy, she was safe and happy and loved—just content.

Just as she thought Jane had fallen asleep, she felt the brunette sigh softly. "You know, you're the strongest person I know." Jane whispered, pressing a light kiss to Maura's forehead. "I love you so much."

Maura grinned and snuggled closer. "I'm strong because of you and because of our family. Thank you, Jane. I love you too."

No longer did Maura feel alone or scared, no longer was she calling out to be heard. She was home, safe and finally home.


End file.
